Love Beneath Powerful Flames
by BurntBreadAndShinyPearls
Summary: Modern day AU " So aren't you gonna thank me?" " For what?" I snap. "Saving your life." He muses nonchalantly. I glare at him. "You know, you should be more kind to your knight in shining armor."Katniss is saved from a fire by a stranger. What happens when a Blonde hair blue eyed stranger re-enters her life? Together they extinguish their flames and break down the walls they built.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; Hey guys this is my first fanfic! Please review your thoughts!**

**Summary; "So aren't you gonna thank me?" "For what?" I snap. "For saving your life." He muses nonchalantly. I glare at him. "You know, you should be more kind to your knight in shining armor." - Katniss is saved from a fire by a total stranger. Or so she thought. What happens when a Blonde hair blue eyed stranger re-enters her life? Together they extinguish their flames and break down the walls they built. Slight OOC. Modern Day AU.**

* * *

"Help!" I awaken to screams of the person I am on this planet to protect, love, and care for.

Prim.

Why is she screaming?

"Katniss,Katniss!" Her screams are more frantic. I jump to my feet and bolt towards the kitchen of our small one level house. As I run a very familiar scent hits my nose. Something that brings back memories that have been pushed far back into the depths of my mind. A memory that will always haunt me.

_I was walking home from school excited to go on a forest excursion with my father, since today was his day off. My father is the top Detective in Santa Monica. So on his rare days off, he spends taking me out to the woods and teaching me the way of the bow and arrow.  
After being lost in my thoughts, I realized that I had reached home. As I made my way up the steps of the house, something seemed off. Usually Father wold be waiting on the front porch for me, but he is nowhere insight. As I'm debating whether to call out his name, I hear crackles and small popping noises to my left. Then that is when I see it. Our garage is on fire. And Father was inside._

Smoke.

I smell smoke. I run into the kitchen to be barricaded by a wall of fire in front of me. On the opposing side I see Prim, surrounded by the flames as well. Fear flashes through me. Then, panic takes over. How am I going to get to her?

I swore to myself to protect Prim at any costs. And that is what I plan to do.

Without thinking of the flaws in my plan, I dash through the fire separating me from my blonde haired sister. She shrieks as I run through it, and grab her hand. I look at our surroundings for any escape route. The front door is blocked by the fire I had previously ran through. I wouldn't dare drag Prim through that, as she is wearing a dress exposing her bare legs.

Just when panic starts to cloud my mind, a glint catches my eye.

A faucet.  
The sink in the kitchen is clear from any path of fire. And right above the sink, happens to be a window.

"Kat, how are we gonna get out?" Prim cries.

"It's okay ,Prim," I say trying to calm her down " see the window above the sink?"  
She nods. "I want you to go first. Once you're out, get away from the house and call for help. Do you understand?" She nods again while tears stream down her face from the smoke and fear.

I watch as Prim crawls out the window and leaps the small distance to the ground. She looks back at me. I nod reassuringly to let her know I"ll be okay. Just as I'm about to crawl out the window a sound grabs my attention.

A hiss.  
Only one thing could make that sound towards me. Buttercup. I was still going to leave the cat to die. I never wanted it anyways.

_"Come on, Kat! Please let me keep him!" A younger Prim pleaded._

_I sigh. "Prim, I can barely take care of you and I. I don't need to worry about some stupid cat, too."_

Then Prim does the thing I can never say no too. Her puppy dog face.

"...fine. But I swear to god, if he causes more trouble than necessary, his ugly ass is gone. Got it?" I inquire. Prim squeals of excitement ring through the silent house.

"Thank you so so so much!" Prim mumbles into my shirt as she hugs me.

But a picture beside Buttercup stops me in my tracks.

Father. In his best suit holding up his badge.

_I was sitting in Father's office. After I had realized the garage was on fire, I screamed for help. Our neighbours, the Hawthornes, heard me and they too saw the fire. Moments later I watched from their porch as police and firefighters showed up.  
"Hey Katee." I look up to see Uncle Haymitch and Detective Seneca Crane, also known as Father's best friend, enter the office._

"What is going on,Uncle Haymitch?" a young 12 year old me asked. I was pretty sure I knew the answer though.

"Uh... um. I don't know how to tell you.." I see tears streaming down both Uncle's and Seneca's faces, " Your father, was in the garage when it was on fire...h-he.. didn't make it Katniss."

This can't be. Father. Gone. He'll never hear my voice again, and I'll never hear his. Or his laugh, the hearty one he'll bellow when I get frustrated with the bow, or when Prim tried to sneak in any stray animal.

I feel tears stream endlessly down my face. I look up to see Seneca and Uncle Haymitch have moved to my sides and are embracing me.

I snap out of my flashback. Before I can process what I'm doing I have the picture _and _Buttercup in my arms. He hasn't caused any trouble and I couldn't stand to see Prim lose another soul in her life. As I'm making a beeline for the window the unthinkable happens.

The flaming cupboards fall right in front of the window.  
_Shit. Shit. Shit.  
_This can't be happening. In the distance I can hear sirens of firetrucks. But the fire is spreading rapidly now. A thought keeps me going.

_Prim is safe._

Those thoughts disappear once I realize, Prim will only have Haymitch and Seneca to lean on. No. No. No. She needs me. After Daddy died, Mother shut down and left us in the dust. She cannot lose anyone else.

I don't realize how long I have been in my thoughts when I start to see spots of black and assume it's from lack of clean oxygen. My chest starts heaving. I need to get out of here. My legs are now getting shaky and feel like jelly. I can hear firefighters outside yelling orders. Then I hear two familiar voices.

"Katniss is still in there?" Seneca shouts in worry.

"Oh my god, the whole house is gonna cave in soon.." Uncle Haymitch trails off.

" I'll go in and get her." A deep voice says.

"NO! -..." Haymitch and Seneca shout in unison, the man's name gets cut off by a loud crashing sound.  
My legs can't hold me up anymore. Just as I tumble expecting to feel the hard floor beneath me, I feel a pair of large, warm hands on my back. I am being lifted up.

As I slowly drift in and out of consciousness I look up and see a pair of icy blue eyes. The last thing I hear before I transition to unconsciousness is the deep mystery voice with a hint of cockiness.

"Now you really are the girl on fire."

* * *

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think! Go easy on me, it's my first fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thanks to my first reviewers!  
catonissxoforever(author of Breathless, great story!)  
Cato lover 101  
NeverRegretAnything  
Disclaimer: I do not own this amazing trilogy. Suzanne Collins does, 'cause she is the mighty Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beeeep. Beeep. Beep.  
I don't even have to question where I am. The sterile smell and blinding lights give it away. The hospital. _Why am I here?..._Icy blue eyes pop into my head. Prim's blue eyes aren't piercing like that. Her's are beautiful, but not gorgeous like the blue in my mind_._

A clipboard catches my attention. I outstretch my arm to grab it. I start reading the sheet.  
**Katniss Everdeen. Born May 8****th****, 1992.  
Relatives: Sister: Primrose E. Mother: Catherine E. Father: Beckham E.(deceased) Uncle: Haymitch A. Aunt: Effie T.  
Signature of person(s) who dropped off patient: ... Cato Crane  
Injuries: Minor burn on leg, inhaled smoke.  
Signature of person(s) for sign out: Seneca Crane, Haymitch Abernathy**_  
_**Persons to contact if necessary: Primrose Everdeen, Madge Undersee(best friend), Annie Cresta(friend), Peeta Mellark (friend), Gale Hawthorne(family friend), Clove Sanders (cousin), Haymitch Abernathy.**

Cato Crane? Is that Seneca's son... Seneca has kids?

_Wait, where's Prim?_

I shoot up, only to start coughing. Then I remember all of the prior events. House on fire. I almost die. Some stranger rescues me. Sounds like a love story. Ha. It won't be. Love= heartbreak. Heartbreak equals depression. Depression equals what my mother did. So, if you never love, you never get hurt. Simple. Or I thought it was simple, until...

"Well, looks like the girl on fire hasn't burned out quite yet." I hear that deep familiar voice. I look up to see a tall, muscled guy. He looks to be around my age with sandy blonde hair perfectly gelled. He's wearing a tight blue v-neck tee showing his sculpted biceps. Along with white cargo shorts. And his eyes... they match the ones in my mind. Stop staring,Katniss before he reali- "See anything you like?" he says in a cocky voice.

"Uh, no." I reply in a bored tone. He smirks.

" So aren't you gonna thank me?"

" For what?" I snap.

" Saving your life." He muses nonchalantly. I glare at him. "You know, you should be more kind to your knight is shining armor."

" I don't need to thank _you_ for anything. I didn't need your help." Me being the stubborn girl I am. Suddenly his bright blue eyes, turn dark and cloudy.

" You know what, I risked my life to go save you. I only met you once! And here you are treating me like shit. Maybe I should have let someone else handle your _charity case_." He spits, as he slams the door on his way out.

Charity case? Really? I'm about to run out the door and give him a piece of my mind when I met with another pair of blue eyes. This time they are Seneca's.  
"Oh, uh, hey Seneca." I say caught off guard.

" Hiya Kitty." He grins. " Did I just see Cato come out of here?" .. Cato? Wait, I know that name..

_"Daddy when will we get there?" I question_

"Kat, calm down, we are here." Sure enough, I see Seneca standing at his front door waving.

"Kitty! Welcome to the Barbeque! I'm sorry but none of the other officers brought their kids. But my nephew is by the creek behind the house, he's six like you," Seneca told me. My father nudged me towards the backdoor, so I went.

After a few minutes I saw a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes trying to catch tiny minnows. I walked up to him. "You shouldn't cast a shadow over the water. It scares 'em away."

He looked up. Then looked back at the fish and tried my technique. He got a fish in his hand. He looked back up after releasing the fish. " Thanks for the help. I'm Cato Crane, wanna catch with me?"

"Katniss Everdeen, okay.." Just as I was getting closer, the fish got scared and swam away. I peered at Cato to see that he was lookin' at me with angry eyes.

"_You scared them away! You might as well have been screamin' "I'm on fire!" Now they're never comin back.."_

_Seconds later he stormed off. Never saw him again._

Good to know he still has the same anger issues.  
"Katniss...?" I look up at Seneca. " Anyways, I was saying, Cato waited all night for you to wake up. He ran into your burning home to save you. You do remember him, right?"

" Uh, y-yeah." God. I feel kinda like an ungrateful person. But then again, he did storm out. Since when do I, Katniss Everdeen, feel concerned for anyone other than Prim?

"Someone has been waiting to see you, Kitty!" Just as he says my nickname, a 15 year old blonde comes running into the room.

"KATNISS!" I'm being tackled by Prim.

"Little duck! Are you okay? No injuries?" I ask worriedly.

"Kat, calm down. You're the one in the hospital. Stop worrying about me, worry about yourself!" I glare at her.

"Well I'm used to worrying about you."

"I know that you're trying to give me the best experience of life. Especially since you grew up when you shouldn't have. I'm fifteen going on sixteen, I'm not the scared little eight year old anymore. I honestly think you use your worrying as a way to block out any emotions that are caused by other people except me. Come on, Kat. Stop worrying and live the life you want!" .. Since when did Prim get so wise?

"Emotions don't aide in survival, Primrose." Before she can respond, Uncle Haymitch comes in.

"The dragon has awoken!" Great, Haymitch's sarcasm.

" Nice to see you too." I quip.

" Hey you should be nice. Seneca and I have decided that since your house is now a pile of ash, you can stay with Seneca for a week while I find my lovely neices an apartment. Sounds peachy? .. Good."

" Haymitch, I'm capable of finding an apartment an apartment myself. I don't need any help!"

" Figure you'd say that so while you were out, Primmy here, " he gestures to Prim, who has a guilty smile, "and I took whatever belongings you had and moved them in to Seneca's house." Uncle Haymitch smirks.

" I don't need to listen to you. I'm 20, so I'm an adult."

" So where are you _and _Prim gonna stay? Huh?...Oh you don't know? Well that doesn't seem like the best option for Prim, now does it?" He did it. He played the Prim card. I sigh knowing that I've been defeated.

"Now let's get you checked outta here, Kat!" Prim says enthusiastically. Prim and Haymitch exit the room.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

I then notice my iPhone for the first time, on my bedside table. I snatch it and slide the unlock button. _4 new text messages._

Madge: Kat! I heard about the fire. Hope you're okay, call me later!

I type a quick reply: _Hey, Madge. I'm fine, just some smoke in my lungs, no biggie!_**  
**I check my other texts.  
_Annie: Finnie and I are worried sick, are you okay?  
Me: Hey Ann, I'm doing well, give 'Finnie' my love_ ;)

_Peeta:Nissy, we talked about no fires again! First my bread now your house? Fire girl. I'm only joking, I talked to Prim, I know you're well. I'm with Clove, she said Hi.  
Me:Oh, Pita, quite the jokester. Has Clove rubbed off on ya? We'll all get together in a few days._

Gale: Causing trouble, eh Catnip? You always were a bad ass.  
Me:Don't act so smug, . Hehe.

Once I'm done replying I see Prim waiting for me by the door.  
"Let's get going!"  
Once Prim and I make it to my green Mustang Gt, we hop in and head to the Crane residence.  
After around ten minutes we pull up into the driveway. There is a beige three story house in front of us. Four grand pillars line the front of the house. Elevated marble slabs make up an elegant looking porch, and then I see Cato talking to the one person I never want to see...

My mother_._

* * *

**a/n: Let me know if you want to see other POV's. Please review! Oh and check out the poll on my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Hey guys! Thanks to anyone who reviewed and Favorited/followed this fanfic. Every time I get an email saying I got a review, or someone followed this story, I get warm fuzzies in my tummy. LOL.. This chapter includes a small portion of Cato's POV.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the songs Wonderwall (Oasis does), or She's So High (Tal Bachman). Also, I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does, she is a ball of amazing.  
Tadaaa, I give you Chapter 3!

* * *

__Newly rediscovered Cato Crane talking to Mother, who I haven't seen since she left us when I was fourteen years old. Good thing we had Haymitch. Well, she really stopped being my mom the day Dad died. I hear a gasp and look over to see Prim wearing the same expression I am. Shock.

"Prim, we can leave, if you want." I say as I grab her hand. I notice her watery eyes.

"I think I can do this, maybe she deserves a second chance..." she trails off as she sees my anger building up. I won't take it out on her. I'll go out there and take it out on our so called 'mommy'.

I shift my gaze and see Cato's icy blue orbs looking at me confused and curious. Pfft, none of your business buddy. I see Mother offer a small smile. I give her the nastiest glare. Imagine if looks could kill. Prim coughs. I give her a smile and say,  
"Lets get 'er done, Primmy!" I wink while mocking Uncle Haymitch. She laughs a genuine laugh.

"Move 'yer ass, Sweetheart!" Prim quips back while quoting Haymitch. We both laugh and open our car doors.

I step around the car and link my arm with Prim's. I can tell she is nervous, but has forgiveness in her eyes. Leave it to her to see the good in anyone. Her and Peeta should be siblings.

We walk up the porch steps. I look over and give Prim a reassuring smile. She gives me a toothy smile. I turn my gaze to Cato and say something I would never say but what he deserves.

"Cato, sorry about earlier. Thanks for everything. If you need anything let me know." I say sincerely. Out of the corner of my eye I see my mother's hurt and shocked expression. She knows I never forgive. This apology just got better.

"I think we both overreacted.. but I guess you're welcome. Here take this." He smirks, and hands me a paper saying 'Cato Crane 412-8470'. I roll my eyes at him but pocket the paper. I pivot my body toward Prim. Over the years she has grown and is now almost the same height as me. Her eyes are downcast. I turn and face my mother.

"Catherine." I say with a hint of venom in my voice but my face remains neutral. She doesn't deserve to see my real emotions.

"Katniss. You've grown. You're hair looks beautiful. You look beautiful." Today my hair wasn't in its usual braid, but flowing in soft brown waves.

"Well, that tends to happen. But you wouldn't know. Why? Because you weren't there." I'm trying to keep calm for Prim. My anger is starting to show.

"I'm sorry, but after your father's dea-.." She is cut off by my yelling.

"All you can say is you're sorry? Really? Prim was ten! I was fourteen! And you just left! I loved him too, not just you! He was my father. But you didn't see me shut down. You have never been my mother since that day! So, don't think you can just come back six years later, unannounced, and say you're sorry! Because you will never have my forgiveness. Ever." I have tears pooling in my eyes, but I will not let a single one drop.

"Kat, it's okay." Prim squeezes my hand. I'm surprised she hasn't said anything yet. I see Cato with a sad expression but once he sees me staring it's replaced with a blank one.

"Primrose, darling?" says Mother cautiously. Prim looks at her, and gives a slight nod. I chuckle at how stoic Prim is acting. I expected her to run into Mother's arms. "You've gotten quite tall. You look beautiful just like your sister."

"Um, thanks, mom." Prim says awkwardly. I guess her being a teenager, she understands more than when she was younger, what Mother did was wrong and unacceptable. I decide this would be a good time to go and thank Seneca.

"Little duck, lets go see Seneca and thank him. Bye Cato." Just for the fun of it, I give him a wink.

* * *

Me and Prim settle into separate rooms. Her bedroom is on the main floor. Mine is on the third floor, next to Cato's. Woohoo. The room is rather luxurious. A king size bed against the far wall. 40 inch plasma TV opposite. A bathroom suite. A huge walk in closet that can fit 20 of me. A nice bay window right next to a...a balcony! Hmm it's 2am, and I'll just have another sleepless night full of nightmares. Why not spend a few hours enjoying the silence of the city?

I step out and feel a nice cool breeze hit me. I take in the smell and sound. It reminds me of Father. He would've loved this. I see a mockingbird. I instantly go to a past time with Father.

"You know Katniss, people said that when I would sing, birds would stop and listen." Father said as we sat by a secluded lake in the forest. " Whenever you see a mockingbird, I want you to think of me and that I'll always be there with you. Even if I'm not."

"Okay Daddy. Can I sing to see if the birds will listen to me?" He nods.__

_Today is gonna be the day__  
__That they're gonna throw it back to you__  
__By now you should've somehow__  
__Realized what you gotta do__  
__I don't believe that anybody__  
__Feels the way I do, about you now___

_Back beat, the word was on the street__  
__That the fire in your heart is out__  
__I'm sure you've heard it all before__  
__But you never really had a doubt__  
__I don't believe that anybody__  
__Feels the way I do about you now___

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding__  
__And all the lights that lead us there are blinding__  
__There are many things that I__  
__Would like to say to you but I don't know how___

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me__  
__And after all, you're my wonderwall_

I hadn't noticed I was singing until a voice startles me.  
"Wonderwall, Oasis." I look to my right and see Cato sitting out on his balcony.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was singing, and I _thought _I was alone."

"You have a great voice. That mockingbird was chirping until you started singing." He says while smirking.

'"They said that about my father.." I slap my hand over my mouth. I just re-met him and I'm sharing information? _Dumb, Katniss._

**Cato's POV**

I sit on my balcony, like every night. I never get sleep, nightmares of my enraged father and scared mother plague me. It's silent until I hear a beautiful voice singing one of my favourites, 'Wonderwall' by Oasis. Good to know that people appreciate old music. Why does the voice sound so close? I open my eyes to see Katniss standing by the rail of her balcony singing. She's wearing grey sweats and a green tank top which her long brown hair trails down. Before I think about what to say my mouth has already opened.

"Wonderwall, Oasis." She looks at me startled.

"Sorry, I didn't know I was singing, and I _thought _I was alone." She says not angry, more so embarrassed.

"You have a great voice. That mockingbird was chirping until you started singing." When I smirk, I can see it in her eyes that she's not like every girl I know. The cocky arrogant persona won't impress her.

"They said that about my father.." She covers her mouth.

" I heard him sing. It was at the barbeque when we were six. He sang 'She's so high' I still remember it. Incredible voice." I see her eyes soften when I talk fondly of her father. " You guys were real close?" I say more as a statement.

" Yeah. He taught me how to use a bow. How to ride a -" I cut her off. Bow? She uses a bow?

"You use a bow? Woah. Wait can I show you something?" I ask.

" uh.. okay.." She says unsure. I hop onto her balcony. She gasps. I lead her out of her room and down to the basement, which is like a training area.

I slowly open the big metal door and she gasps again at the huge room. Lined up against the left wall are targets. In the middle of the room are weights and equipments such as bows, swords, knives, spears, etc.. On the right is an obstacle course and mats for wrestling.

" Go on take a bow and try it out."

**Katniss POV**

I grab a bow. I slide my fingers over the polished mahogany. It calms me as I think of Father and the forest. I walk over and grab five arrows for five targets. Its shaft is mahogany as well, with two green feathers and a white one. I slip it on the string, take my stance, and close my eyes. I let my mind and hands do the rest. I let go. _Thud. _

Next arrow.

_Thud._

Next arrow.

_Thud_.

Next.

_Thud_.

Last arrow. A final thud. I open my eyes to see five bullseyes. I sneak a peek at Cato to see him smiling in amazement.

"That was amaze- Holy Shit is that a bee?!" Cato points at a buzzing bee in the top left corner of the room.

"It is!" I scream. Cato runs to the corner and attempts to kill it with a spear. I chuckle think how ridiculous he is being. Huge muscled Cato, scared of a tiny bee. How ironic.

"Well this isn't working. Wait, I have a plan." he stands on a bench and takes off his shirt. This is weird. He goes to swat the bee with his shirt, but the bee flies towards him. This causes him to lose his balance and fall on top of me. He stops from crushing me by putting his hand on each side of my head. My grey eyes meet his blue ones. We lock eyes while he hovers over me for a few more moments until I see Cato's shirt fly off the ceiling fan and hit the last person I would want to see at a moment like this.

"Well aren't we gettin' frisky, Sweetheart?"

* * *

**a/n: I hope you liked this chappie! Review, please? With a Peeta on top? Or a Cato? Don't worry guys, the humor is coming.  
Let's say, 10 reviews and I'll post chapter 4, tonight? GO TEAM! GOOOOOOO!**


	4. Chapter 4: Blame it on the bee

**A/n: Sorry, Katniss' flashback didn't appear in italics last chapter D: . Anywho, yay, I did get 10 reviews so here's chapter 4! I'd like to thank reviewers, followers, and favouriters. :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'She will be loved' (Maroon 5). Nor do I own The Hunger Games characters or any part of the book's plot. Enjoy!

**Cato's POV**

As I'm hovering over Katniss I study her steely grey eyes. They are so mesmerizing.

_What the hell, Cato? Get a grip._

I notice she is staring into my icy blue eyes. I kind of have the urge to kiss her. Her light plump pink lips. Just as I'm about to say something, someone else does.

"Well aren't we gettin' frisky, Sweetheart?"

Haymitch. _Oh shit._

**Katniss POV  
**  
Cato's eyes widen. He jumps to his feet and offers me a hand up. I take it and slowly turn to face Haymitch. I prepare myself for the endless tormenting.

"Did'ja hear me, Sweetheart? You and Muscle head looked pretty cozy." Haymitch smirks. Cato speaks up.

"Mitch, it isn't what it looks like." I nod in agreement. I'm slightly disappointed that it wasn't what it looked like. _What did I just think?!_

"Yeah, whatever. I was just coming down here to tell Katniss something, but since you're both here I'll just kill two birds with one stone." He studies me then Cato, then me again. "So, the, uh, fire of your house.. It was caused on purpose. Seneca seems to think it was the same people who lit you're garage on fire.. which caused your father to yenno ..." Haymitch coughs awkwardly. "Anyways, for protection you and Prim are moving into a high security apartment down the block and Cato gets to be your neighbour for protection! That won't be a problem considering how close you two are." He winks and waltzes back upstairs.

_Cato. _My neighbour? Fantastic. Cato coughs beside me.

"Well, hello there neighbour." Cato says in a flirtatious voice. I roll my eyes.

* * *

Haymitch wasn't kidding when he said this place is Hi-tech. You need pass codes for elevators and doors. I was informed that Cato and I have the same code for our apartments in case of emergencies. _Pfft._

I'm on the 12th floor, room 1202. Cato is directly across the hall, room 1203.

I wander around my new apartment. I'm alone because Prim went for a weekend stay at Rue, her best friend's cabin. I walk into the kitchen and gasp. Stainless steel appliances are everywhere. To my left is a six foot fridge in the wall. Black cupboards and white marble counter tops line every wall except the back wall where and big oak table sits. To my right is a double decker oven next to a gas stove top. A microwave sits in the far left corner of the counter.

I float over to the bathroom in a daze. The only special thing about is the double sinks. The living room has a black leather 'L-shaped' couch and a black leather lazy boy chair. A flat screen TV is opposite of the furniture. The bedroom is down a narrow hall. I walk in and observe the room. It's almost a replica to the one at Seneca's without the bay window. Prim's room is before mine. Her walls are a light yellow. The room is slightly smaller than mine other than that, there are no differences.

* * *

I search the kitchen hoping to find some sugar for the Ginger-Peach tea that I made. No luck in finding any sugar. Maybe Cato will have some? I slip out my door and walk the two steps to Cato's door.

_Knock, knock._

I wait a few moments. No answer. I'm about to turn back when I remember that we have the same codes. Ha!

I walk up to the keypad and punch in _2-2-5-3-0. _I hear a click and I push open the door. His apartment is exactly like mine except opposite sides. I'm about to call out his name but horrendous singing stops me.

"I DROVE FOR MILES AND MILES  
AND WOUND UP AT YOUR DOOR  
I'VE HAD YOU SO MANY TIMES BUT SOMEWHOW  
I WANT MOOOOOOOORE!" I peek around the corner to see Cato standing in the bathroom, in boxers with smiling monkeys, singing in front of the mirror. I try to suppress a laugh but the sight is way too funny that I let out a snort. Cato whips his head toward me. His cheeks turn red and his mouth hangs open. I can't hold it in anymore. I fall to the ground laughing! Oh good god that was hilarious.

"...k-keep... sing-ing... so... talented..HA.." I manage to choke out between laughs.  
I look up at Cato and see that he has a small grin playing across his lips. I decide to sing some lyrics of the song. Rather than sing, I'll scream the lyrics. I wink at Cato and start. "I DON'T MIND SPENDING EVERYDAY,  
OUT ON YOUR CORNER IN THE POURING RAIN,  
LOOK FOR THE GIRL WITH THE BROKEN SMILE  
ASK HER IF SHE WANTS TO STAY A WHILEEEE"

Now, in unison, Cato and I both start screeching the lyrics, " AND SHE WILL BE LOVED, SHE WILL BE LOOOOOVED!" We burst out into laughter until we fall on the ground in tears. When we calm down, I notice that Cato and I are both holding spoons as makeshift microphones.

"We make quite the duo, eh?" Cato finally manages to say after we've calmed.

I chuckle, "Why, I agree with you Mr. Crane." Then I remember why I came. "Can I borrow some sugar for my tea?" Cato nods and opens up a drawer right above his head. He grabs a handful of sugar packets, tossing them to me. I offer him to come have some tea. He accepts.

I stand up. As I walk out, I playfully say, "By the way, nice boxers. The monkeys are cute."

* * *

Cato enters my apartment ten minutes later clad in black gym shorts and a grey hoodie. His hair still manages to be perfectly spiked.

"So he finally shows." I say teasingly. He cheeks heat up in embarrassment from his earlier boxer siting.

He coughs, " Ah, yeah, haha." I laugh at his new found awkwardness.

"Ginger Peach or Green?" I ask.

He shakes his head, then holds up two packages of hot chocolate. "Neither. This is better."

Minutes later we sit out on the balcony, hot coco's in hand. The sun is just setting and a cool breeze brushes past us. I see Cato close his eyes. Awe, he looks so cute. _Cute? He is not a puppy Katniss. _

I really don't know him at all. "What is your favourite colour?" I ask.

His eyes snap open and he looks up thoughtfully. "Hmm, a light grey.. Kinda like your eyes. What's yours?" I blush at his answer. _Katniss Everdeen does not blush._

"Oh.. I like green. Like the trees in the forest." He nods in acceptance.

"Got a special guy?" He doesn't look at me when he asks.

I shake my head, " No time for that. You?"

"Nope." I'm shocked. Cato is very handsome. I'm about to ask why, when he explains. "Girls throw themselves at me. It's quite the turn off. I dated one girl. Glimmer. We dated for almost 2 years. The whole time she was cheating with my best friend, Marvel."

"Wow. I'm sure you deserve much better." I feel a buzz in my pocket. I take out my phone.

_Madge: My dad lent me the yacht for today and tomorrow. You and Prim wanna come? Let me know. We leave in a hour._

Madge's dad is a Senator. I think about it. Prim's at her friends. If I go by myself everyone is gonna couple off. I need some sort of companion... maybe.. no..

"Hey Cato.. Have any plans tonight or tomorrow?" I ask sheepishly. He'd be good friends with Gale.

He raises one eyebrow at me, "No, not really."

"Um.. well.. I know I just re-met you.. My best friend, Madge invited me and someone else to go on a yacht trip. Everyone is super friendly. I think you'll get along with my friend, Gale." I smile slightly.

He thinks it over. "Sure."

I quickly text Madge.  
_Me: Can I bring my friend, Cato?  
Madge: OoOoooOoh La la! Did Kat meet a boy? ;)  
Me: Oh shut up. He's a friend. We'll be at your house in 30 min. :)_

Cato smirks and asks, "An overnight date? Wow. Quite scandalous, I must say."

I roll my eyes. "Shut up and go pack. We leave in twenty." He nods. "Oh, don't forget your monkey undies." I tease as he walks to his apartment. _This might not be so bad._

**A/n: Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what ya think! Next chapter we meet the gang! Madge, Annie,Clove, Gale, Peeta, and Finnick! Also, it will mainly be in Cato's POV, and some bits of almost everyone. :) REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5: The Gang

**A/n:**** I decided to update early because my next update wont be 'til Monday! I hope you enjoy! Review!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.

* * *

**Cato's POV  
**  
As I'm walking I hear Katniss call out,

"Oh, and don't forget your monkey undies." I can hear the smirk in her voice.

I walk in to my bedroom. Should I pack some dressy shirts? Maybe just t-shirts and hoodies? I got it! I'll wear my black and white plaid shirt. It's dressy yet casual. Since we're only staying two days I don't need much. I pack a few shirts, shorts, and a hoodie. Before I go to Katniss' I grab my toothbrush and some cologne.

I turn off the lights and make my way across the hall. The door is open so I walk in. Before I call her name, my stomach rumbles. I rummage through her kitchen for food. I spot an apple on the counter. She won't mind, would she? _Nah. _I take a bite.__

"I was gonna eat that." her voice startles me and I almost choke on the apple. I slowly turn around trying to hide my mouth full of apple. I almost choke again. She looks stunning. _Shut up, Cato. You can't fall for her or anyone. _Her hair is in beautiful waves. On top of her head are aviator shades. She is wearing a navy sleeveless blouse tucked into light-wash jean shorts. Her feet adorn straw flip fops.

Woah.

**Katniss' POV**

I decided to pack a couple of tank tops, two pairs of shorts, and my favourite green hoodie. I remember my toothbrush, deodorant, and perfume. I walk out of my room to find Cato in my kitchen. Oh and he is eating _my _apple. He hasn't heard me enter, guess my years of hunting paid off. He is still munching down on _my _apple.

I speak up, "I was gonna eat that." He freezes like a deer in the headlights. I suppress a laugh. His body slowly turns to face me. His mouth is stuffed with apple. _Classy, Cato. _I look him up and down. A black rope necklace with some sort of thin stone hangs around his neck. A black and white plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, molds perfectly on his muscled chest. Aviator sunglasses hang on his shirt. His khaki shorts stop just above his knees. And leather flip flops add a nice touch. My eyes trail back up to his face. He looks guilty. I chuckle.

"..w-what?" Cato stutters.

I snort, "Cato, it's just an apple. It's not big deal. Though I must say, I'm proud that I made the mighty Cato stutter." I smirk and walk out the door. Cato follows close behind.

**Cato's POV**

After five minutes of arguing, Katniss finally let me drive. I have a plan, and I need to be in control of the car. As nonchalantly as I can, I ask Katniss a question, "So.. What's your favourite ice cream?" She raises an eyebrow. I shrug.

"Mint chocolate chip. You?" she turns her gaze over to me.

"Same as you," she scoffs. "I kid you not! Cato Crane likes mint chip!" She laughs at my fake British accent. I smile. I spot the ice cream shop. See my whole master plan was to get her to tell me what ice cream she likes and I'll buy it for her because I ate her apple..

"Cato... why are we at an ice cream shop?" She questions. I roll my eyes.

"Getting ice cream, obviously!" She stares at me until realization dawns on her.

"You tricked me!" She yells while glaring at me. I drive up to the window and order two mint chip cones. A minute later we are handed our cones and I hand Katniss her's. We drive off, back on the road.

After minutes of silence, Katniss mutters something.

"What?" I ask.

".. thank you.." she says quietly.

"Why you are so welcome Katniss!" I shout purposely.

* * *

Katniss' friend's house is huge. Bigger than my Uncle Seneca's. A gate prevents us from driving up to her four story house. It's a white bricked house. Two black pillars are placed on either side of the steps. The windows are lined in black. Behind the house, you can see the ocean. The driveway is circular. Elegant.

"Cato, close your mouth." Katniss teases.  
**Madge's POV**

I look around at everyone. Clove, Annie, and I sit opposite of Finnick, Gale and Peeta. Clove and Peeta keep looking at each other. They need to date. I look up at Gale, he winks at me. We started dating a few months ago. _Thank you, Katniss._

I decide to tell everyone that Katniss is bringing someone. "Guys, just so everyone isn't surprised.. Katniss is bringing a guy with her." Annie squeals, Clove laughs and the guys look happy but shocked. "But she says they're just friends."

"What's his name?" Finnick asks.

"Cato." I grin. I hear the buzzer for the gate. "They are here!" I push the button to open the gate. I sit back down, this time on Gale. He laughs. I hear the front door open.

"Ohhh Madgeypoo!" Katniss says in a singsong voice. Everyone laughs.

"We're in the living room Nissypoo!" I say in the same singsong tone.  
**Cato POV  
**Why am I so nervous? I'm usually sociable. It's just meeting Katniss' friends.. I hear a girl call out,

"We're in the living room Nissypoo!" I'm guessing that is Madge. Katniss laughs.  
**Madge POV**

Katniss walks in. Annie, Clove and I get up and give her a hug. The guys whistle at her. I see her roll her eyes playfully. Then I notice a tall muscular guy standing next to her quietly. He's around Gale's height, maybe taller. His muscular body is gorgeous. Katniss coughs to get our attention.

"This is Cato, my friend." He was looking at her the entire time. I can see it in his eyes, he likes her. She points to me, Annie and Clove, "That's Madge, my best friend." I wave and he smiles back. " Annie, my close friend." Annie being the sweetheart she is, hugs him. " And Clove, my cousin." Clove smiles. The guys get up and introduce themselves. They all share a 'bro handshake'.

Cato finally speaks, "Um, hey everyone.. I'm Cato, as you know. T-thanks for letting me come, Madge." He gives me a shy smile. Awe, he looks so nervous. I notice Katniss grab his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. No one else notices their clasped hands, their bags are blocking it. _Friends, hmm?_ I look up to see Cato blush slightly. I will get these two together this weekend.  
**Gale POV**

Cato seems like a chill guy. I think we'll be good buddies. He keeps looking at Katniss with a smile. Every time she smiles back, his eyes light up. Reminds me of how I look at Madge. I decide to test him.

"So Cato, I'm 22, Finn and Annie are 24. We got alcohol. Are you alright with some drinking? Even though you're underage?" I smirk.

"Is that a challenge, Gale?" He smirks back.

"I like him, Catnip!" She laughs. Cato chuckles.

Finnick and Peeta yell, " Well Cato, welcome to the group!" Cato laughs and high fives with Finnick. Woah, hold up, is he holding Catnip's hand!? I have to tell Madge later.

**Katniss POV**

Why'd I grab his hand? But he hasn't let go yet.. I feel strange. When he smiles at me, my stomach jumps in excitement. _Oh no. No. No. _Cato's thumb draws a pattern on my hand. It's so comforting. Cato whispers in my ear.

**Cato POV**

I lean down and whisper into Katniss' ear, "I really like your friends. I'm not surprised 'cause I like you too." keep it a mystery. She might think it's just as a friend.. or more... Let her guess, because I'm not quite sure myself.

**Madge POV  
**I look over to see Cato whisper something in Katniss' ear. Katniss blushed. Oh my god! But we really should get going it's getting dark and we still have to get to the cliffs, where we are docking.

"Guys, let's head to the yacht so we can get going before it gets dark!" I see Cato and Katniss stay behind while we all exit the room.

**Gale POV**

We all start to head towards the backdoor. I walk in to the kitchen. I feel a hand on my bicep pull me back. I turn around to see Madge. She puts her finger on her mouth indicating for me to be quiet.

She whispers, "Cato and Katniss stayed behind. They were holding hands earlier!"

"I know, I saw! Are we going to listen to their conversation?" She grins. _Yes._

**Cato POV**

Katniss grabs my arm so I can't leave with the others. Knowing that she wants to talk privately, I act like I'm searching for something. After every one has exited, I turn to Katniss. I raise my eyebrows at her expectantly. She fidgets nervously.

"I-... What did you mean about ' I'm not surprised, cause I like you too.' ?" She looks down.

"Um.. uh.. I.. li-.. don't know.." I stutter. _Shit. Tell her._

She looks up angry, "Then why would you say something like that! ..Whatever."

"Why are you getting angry? I said something that I'm not sure about, that's not my fault!" I snap. She grabs her bag, and starts to walk away. I say something I should've said in the first place. "Wait! I like you, okay? There, are you happy?"

She turns around, her next words aren't the happy ones I thought they'd be. "Am I happy? You told me a minute ago that you weren't sure, then you snap at me and to top it all off your confession of liking me, sounded so happy!" She adds sarcasm in her voice. "You don't just say you like me like that! Maybe I'm still just a charity case to you, huh?" And just like that she walks off to the backdoor.

I run after her. "Katniss, wait!'  
**Madge POV**

Gale and I face each other.

"We have a mission."

**Peeta POV (on the yacht)**

When Katniss and Cato got on the boat, you could cut the tension with a knife. Weren't they all smiles like 20 minutes ago? I look at Clove. Her hazel eyes watch them with confusion. She has nice eyes... I feel a buzz in my pocket  
_1 new message from Madge._

**Clove POV**

What's up Cato and Katniss' asses? I watch them sit as far apart as possible. Cato keeps looking at Katniss with guilt, confusion, and sadness in his eyes. As I watch them, I feel Peeta looking at me. I look over at Peeta. I catch his eye when he looks down, he blushes. _Buzz.  
1 new message from Madge._

**Annie POV**

Okay, I think everyone notices the difference between Katniss and Cato.. I wondered what happened. I look out at the ocean. I notice that we are almost at the cliffs! _YAAY! _Now I can go to sleep.. and cuddle with my Finnie.. Hehe.. My cellphone screen flashes. _1 new message from Madge. _Finnick reads the text over my shoulder. He forgot his phone. Silly..  
**Madge POV**

I sent out a text to everyone excluding Katniss and Cato, about mine and Gale's plan.  
_Me: K guys, Katniss basically set us all up with each other. So we should return the favour. We need to get Cato&Kat in a room together so they can fix this. Start going 2 your rooms to sleep. Me&Gale will trick them into the same room. GO TEAM C.A.F.P.G.M! ;)_

Everyone reads the texts and nods. I look to Gale, give him a sly smile and mouth,

_Plan commenced._

* * *

__**_A/n: _****Hey guys! So like I said my next update will probably be on Monday or Tuesday! Review who's POV you want to see next chapter (other than Katniss and Cato's) Don't worry tons of Katniss and Cato yelling and maybe make up next chappie ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Fix You

**A/n: I finished this chapter early..so here it is! I read some reviews, and after re-reading my last chapter, i will just stick to Cato & Katniss' POV. Unless a new POV will need added for the chapter to make sense. Cato and Katniss may seem alittle OOC at some points in this chapter but whatevs, it's a fanfic.**

* * *

**Katniss POV******

I can see the outline of the cliffs. Thank God we're almost there. I'm so angry at Cato! Why do I care so much? It wouldn't matter if he liked me, because I will never like anyone.. Right? Ugh. I glance up to see Clove and Peeta stand up.

"Uh, we're gonna get some sleep." Peeta announces. Clove nods.

I cough, "Sure, guys." They both blush and look around avoiding the the others eyes. I hear Madge let out a chuckle. Soon everyone is laughing. Peeta and Clove leave hastily. I look at Cato to see him laughing. His eyes lock with mine, I quickly stop laughing and avert me gaze to a snoring Finnick. Annie stands up.

"Well, I think Finn and I should get to bed. Night guys!" She pinches Finnick's cheeks to wake up him up. He jumps up, then realizes it was just Annie. She hops on his back and carries her into the cabin of the yacht. Now it was just Madge, Gale, Cato and I. _Woohoo._

"Hey man, let me show you your room." Gale says as he puts his hand on Cato's shoulder.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Cato looks back at me before he disappears into the cabin below the deck.

"Kat, what's going on between you two? I saw you holding hands. But now you're acting like complete strangers!" Madge asks. "Oh, so after 10 years of being best friends, you won't tell me anything?"

I look up, "...we got into a fight.. He said he liked me, but the way he said it.. it was off. I just, I don't know, Madge."

"How about I show you your room, you can sleep and we'll talk more tomorrow?" I nod and follow her down the steps. I see Gale in the kitchen.

"Cato is in the first room, so Catnip, the second room is all yours!" Gale says. I smile and thank him.

"Have a goodnight, Kat. If you need to talk about your nightmares.. come talk to me." She says.

"Thanks Madge." She gives me a hug. She turns the doorknob and I enter the room. What I don't expect to see is Cato.  
_  
_**Cato POV******

Why did I say it like that? _Stupid. _Maybe it was better that way. Now she won't like me. _She won't see how fucked up you are. _I think I'm going crazy. I'm arguing with myself. I'll just listen to music.

_Look at the stars  
Look how they shine for you  
And everything you do  
Yeah, they were all yellow  
I came along  
I wrote a song for you  
And all the things you do  
And it was called 'Yellow'  
So then I took my time  
Oh what a thing to have done  
And it was all yellow  
Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones  
Turn into something beautiful  
D'you know? You know I love you so_

I quietly sing along with the song. I have a good voice. I realize my eyes are burning. Shit, don't cry. The only reason I'm cold and arrogant is because no one has ever really cared about me. Dad, nope. Mom, nope. Glimmer, nope. Marvel, nope. I think Uncle Seneca is the only who has cared. _Softie. _Maybe I'll go sit on the deck for a bit. I go to take out my earphones when I see... Katniss?

"What are _you_ doing in here?" I ask in a harsh tone. What the hell is wrong with me?

"What's your problem? Stop being such an ass." She spits.

"My problem!? What's yours? You get mad at me for literally everything!" I shout back.

"You know what, Cato? Just save it and go shove your head up your ass." She sits on the floor on the opposite side of the room.

I just stare at her. "Oh so now you decide to just stop talking?" I ask. I put my head between my knees.

"Quite being a jerk! Oh my god, just shut up and go find someone who will put up with your shit! Because I certainly won't!" Katniss yells at me.

"Stop acting like your shit-free! I'm a jerk because no one cares, Katniss! No one loves me, no one cares. Stop acting like _this,_" he gestures wildly toward me. "You're not acting like the girl I started to take interest in! Where's that girl?! 'Cause I sure don't see her." I feel my cheeks heat up in anger.  
**  
**"Guess, you were mistaken. So, get used to 'this' me. Oh yeah, sure like no one cares about you. I _used_ to care! Why didn't you see that? Why _couldn't _you have seen that? Are you that dense!?" Katniss screams.

I put my hands in my hair then pull at it. "Oh sorry, I'm sorry! _Charity case, _go suck another fool into your fucked up life." I yell.

"Go search for another 'charity case' to make you feel wanted and important." She says in a harsh tone. We just stare at each other seated across the room on the floor. We've both crossed the line with our last comments. Katniss rests her head in her hands and I see tears running down her cheeks. I feel my cheeks are wet too.

"Why do you have to be such an ass..?" She whispers so quietly, I almost didn't hear.

"So I don't get hurt." I whisper, my voice cracking. "Why do you act so distant?"

"Same reason as you. But you wouldn't understand.." She croaks. Her eyes flicker up to mine. Now I can see it. Through all the tears, she is just as broken as me.

"Then make me understand. Explain to me." I plead. "Just let me in."

"You'll see how messe-"

I cut her off, "I'm in no place to judge." She just sits there. I sigh. I'm just about to give up all hope, when she starts speaking.

"My father," Katniss takes a deep breath, "When he died.. I-I learned that love.. only ends in heartbreak." She pauses, "It makes people shut down and forget what it was like to live.. They become some hollow shell of the person they were. And I won't go through that again. I won't be able to take it."

I remember two weeks ago when she yelled at her mother in front of Seneca's house. So I say as a statement, "You're mother." She doesn't have to nod for me to know I'm correct.

"What's your story?" She finally looks me in the eyes for more that a second.

I take a deep breath. " My dad was abusive.. Verbally and physically. My mom did lots of verbal abuse. Partly 'cause she was scared of my dad Then, Uncle Seneca came in and offered me a place to stay. Glimmer and Marvel were what pushed me over the edge." I close my eyes. "So I act like an ass, so people will stay away. And I won't get hurt."

I flop on my stomach and rest my chin on the back of my hands. Katniss gets up and lays down beside me, except on her back. I see her grab a piece of paper. A few seconds later a piece of paper is in front of me. I see neat writing on it.  
_I'm sorry. _I feel a small smile on my lips.

_Me too._

She reads it and the corners of her mouth lift up the tiniest bit.

_Soo.. where does this leave us? _I think about it. Then I write.

_Where ever you want it to leave us._

She chews on her pen, deep in thought. She looks so cute.

_Well.. Usually the guy asks the girl to go on a first date._

I grin. I prop myself on my elbows, then I move my left arm so I'm hovering over her. I move my lips right beside her ear. "So," her breath hitches. "Would you let me have the honour of going on a date with you?" I whisper. She pushes me off of her and stands up. She walks to the door.

She calls over her shoulder, "Cato, in order for it to be a date, you need to come."

I chuckle and get up. She leads me to the upper deck. Katniss lights up two tiki torches. Woah, the upper deck is nice. She leads me to a couch. I sit in the middle, she sits at the end, and shifts her body so that her feet are on my lap.

"You have a good voice." She says.

"You heard that?" I ask. She nods. "Did you see that shooting star?"

She starts to chuckle. "Cato, that was a satellite. It was moving."

"Whatever.. I still made a wish." I mumble.

"Really? Tell me!"

"I'll tell you when it happens." I grin. She huffs. We sit in a comfortable silence gazing at the stars and each other. Somewhere in between our hands find one another. I look back at Katniss hear her humming. I recognize the tune. So I sing along.

"And the tears come streamin' down your face,

When you lose something you can't replace,

When you love someone but it goes to waste,

Could it be worse?" My voice comes out soft. Katniss' mouth is open in shock. "Sing with me."

We start the chorus, "Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you." We both know this song means more to us, after our fight.

"Cato, how long have we've been out here for?"

"Well judging by the the sun peeking out of the horizon, I'd say quite long."

"Lets go cliff jumping to end off the most interesting first date I've had." She smirks.

"Okay."

* * *

After 5 minutes of climbing, Katniss and I get to the top of the cliff.

"I see we're matching..kinda." I say. She looks at her bikini and then at my trunks.

She grins. "Well, we look lovely in yellow." We walk up to the edge of the cliff. That's a big drop.. Awesome! I feel Katniss grab my hand. "I guess this is a bad time to say that I'm afraid of heights.."

"You suggested this, Katniss!" She sighs. "Don't worry, I'm going with you." I give her a smile.

"Okay, lets go!" We back up and bolt towards the edge while holding hands. The water is nice and cool. Refreshing. Katniss surfaces next to me laughing. I spot a shallow area. I swim there until my feet touch the sandy bottom.

"Katniss come here." She raises an eyebrow but obliges and swims over. Now she is standing in front of me, tiny ripples hitting our shoulders. I'm deeper in the water, so I'm only a few inches taller. I lean close and ask "Can I kiss you?"

She bites her bottom lip. After an agonizing few seconds, she nods. I gently cup her face, lean down and press my lips to hers. Our lips mold perfectly together. Her lips are warm. Our lips move around in sync for a few more moments until we both smile into the kiss at the same time. She pulls back and smiles at me, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"It happened." She stares at me in confusion. "My wish, it just came true." She blushes.

"Swim me home?" Katniss jokes. I laugh.

Once we get back to the yacht, we change. Katniss comes out wearing a grey flowing tank top and white shorts. I laugh because I'm wearing my grey 'Obey' muscle top and khaki shorts. I hear whispering in the kitchen so I motion for Katniss to follow me.

"Do you think they worked it out?" I hear Gale say.

"I don't know. We'll know when they get up." Madge says. Katniss and I share a look. We step into the kitchen.

"So, what's this I hear you guys talking about, Madgeypoo?" Katniss teases. I chuckle. Katniss grabs my hand. "Did it have something to do with Cato and I?"

"Oh. uh.. We just heard you guys yelling last night.. that's all.." Madge stutters.

"Did you guys work it out or not?" Gale gets to the point.

"Would she be holding my hand if we didn't?" Cato smirks.

"Whatever, let's go eat, I'm starving!" We walk out to the upper deck. Katniss, Gale, Madge and I are the only ones awake. We get a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast. Katniss grabs my hand from under the table. I feel a spark shoot up my arm.

While were eating, I hear Madge whisper to Katniss, "He's a keeper."

Katniss replies, "I agree." I feel a nudge at my arm. I look to my right to see Gale grinning.

"You like her alot." I smile.

There is no denying that.

* * *

**a/n; Next chapter will continue after breakfast. Expect some action/drama, and some Catoniss! It may seem like Cato and Katniss moved fast, but trust me, their relationship will be like an onion. It'll have many layers and we've only peeled back the first one! Review! :) see you Monday/Tuesday! Oh, and I wanted Cato to have a back story on way he is rude and cold at times, so now you have a little bit of a feel as to why. Don't worry, more explaining will happen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Thanks for those who reviewed, favourited, etc.. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
There is a time skip from the breakfast to mid-afternoon.  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins is the author. I do not own the song "The Middle" (Jimmy Eat World).**

* * *

******Katniss POV**

****Gale, Finnick, Peeta, Madge, Annie, Clove, Cato and I are all on the upper deck playing beer pong. Madge and I are getting a little tipsy meanwhile everyone else is slightly buzzed.

"Catooo, you're super at b-beer pong." I half slur. Cato looks over, shaking his head while laughing.

"Kaat, I think we should whip out, t-the.. the.." Madge hiccups, "..karaoke!"

"Great idea! Let's plug it in up heeere.." We stumble down to the storage room and fish out the CD's, microphones, and karaoke box. Slowly, we climb the stairs, that seem to be moving?

Gale and Cato chuckle at our walking. Clove, Peeta, Annie and Finnick are to busy with beer pong. Madge and I walk over to the outdoor outlet and plug in what needs to be. Soon enough Madge and I are holding a mic each and are half singing, half slurring the words.

_Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or looked down on  
Just try your best, try everything you can  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away__  
__It just takes some time  
Little girl you're in the middle of the ride  
Everything, everything will be just fine  
Everything, everything will be alright, alright__  
__Hey, you know they're all the same  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in  
Live right now, yeah, just be yourself  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else__  
__It just takes some time  
Little girl you're in the middle of the ride_

Madge and I end off the song, "Eery'thing.. ery'thang will beee juss' fiiine!" Everyone is laughing there asses off. I thought we we're great.. Woah, there are two of Madge.. Why is one of them all blurry? Ugh, my head hurts.

"Caaatoo! Let's jump off the cliff againnn." I basically beg like a toddler. What am I doing?

"Katniss... you aren't really in the condition to go jump off a cliff." Cato tries to reason with me.

"Fine I'll jussss' do my own thing." I walk to the couch and stand on the edge of it.  
I leap off the edge and cannonball onto the cushions. "_Splaaaash!_" I giggle. I look to my left and see Madge laying on the ground attempting to swim. Gale comes into view and lifts Madge up. I then feel hands on my sides hoisting me up. I catch a glimpse of blonde hair. Cato? My suspicions are confirmed when he plops me on a bed and I look up into his icy blue eyes.

"Katniss, you are... a little.. drunk." He struggles for the right words. "You should just take a nap or lay down." I try to protest but he covers me with comforters and places his finger on my lips. He smiles. I see a softness in his eyes. "Sleep well." He says as he shuts the door. I close my eyes..

_Pfft. _As if I'll listen to him and do nothing. I get up and go to Madge's room. I'm about to open the door, when Madge opens it with an evil grin. She's thinking what I'm thinking. Oh god, we really are like twins, despite our appearances.

"We're doiin' somefin'... Let's bake cookieeeees!" Madge squeals in excitement. I give her a sly smile and we stumble in to the kitchen. I pull out the necessary ingredients. And we begin to bake!

**Cato POV**

Gale and I are tossing a football back and forth while Finnick, Annie, Clove and Peeta attempt to play the card game 'Rummy'.

"So, what NFL team you rooting for?" Gale questions.

"San Diego Chargers. You?"

"No way, man! Same." He pauses. "Hey, Madge and I we're driving out there to see 'emplay the Broncos on Tuesday. I have 2 extra tickets..Madge was asking Katniss to come and I guess I'll ask you to come. Finnick and Peeta like the _Packers."_

"You're serious? Sure, I'll come. Thanks, man!" I give him a fist bump. "Did you catch last weeks game?

"Yeah! Great ga-" Gale gets cut off.

"COOKIEEES!" I look up to see Katniss and Madge holding two trays of un-baked cookies. Oh no.

"Girls, those aren't baked." They look at each other, then at the cookies and start to cry. I share a look with Gale. He walks over and says in hushed voice, "I'll tell the driver to take us back.. You grab Katniss, I got Madge."

"Katniss, can I have a cookie?" I ask. She comes staggering over. I quickly grab her with one arm and carry her like I would a surfboard. I take her to the bedroom and drop her on the bed. She scowls. Even in her intoxicated state, she still has a deadly scowl. "Close your eyes and sleep. Don't you dare try to leave." I say in a stern voice. I leave the room but sit right by the door.

"Kat and Madge are kinda funny when they're drunk." I look up to see Gale sitting across from me.

I chuckle. "Yeah. They are."

* * *

The elevator door opens. I step in after Katniss. She is still giving me the cold shoulder. The nap she had on the boat sobered her up a bit. Even after that she still refused to talk to or look at me.

"Katniss, just talk to me. I just tried to help you! You could have fallen or hurt yourself!" I plead. She doesn't even acknowledge my presence. The doors open up to reveal the 12th floor. Katniss passes right by me and makes her way to her apartment. I follow her quickly. "Katniss, plea-" She slams the door in my face. I smirk when I press in the code for our apartments and the door unlocks. I walk in and head straight down the hall to the last room, which I know is her's because our apartments are identical.

I peek my head in her room. I see her laying on her bed, I'm guessing she somehow heard me because her head snaps up in my direction. I take a step forward.

"Gale and I decided to take you and Madge home so you two wouldn't get hurt, we were trying to help!" I say but it comes out in a harsh manner.

"Cato, I don't want to ta-" She stops, and I see her eyes soften. Not at me, behind me. "Prim, you're home?" I turn around and see the same blonde hair, blue eyed teenager that I saw arrive with Katniss at Uncle Seneca's.

"Yup." Prim says popping the 'p'. She looks at me. "I'm Prim, and you are.. Cato?" I nod and give her a warm smile. Prim is so welcoming.

"Uh.. I'll just leave now.. Nice seeing you, Prim." I don't even say goodbye to Katniss. I actually feel frustrated with her. I was just trying to help. I push my thoughts away. I realize that I've been standing in the doorway of Katniss' apartment.

"She is being stubborn, huh?" I whip around to see Prim standing behind me.

"Yeah. That she is." I say.

"Don't let her push you away." Prim basically commands.

"Well, I think I'll let her! If she really wants to fix things, she knows where to find me." I can feel my anger rising. I feel bad once I see her eyes widen at my tone. "Look.. I'm sorry, Prim... I just can't." My feet spin me towards my door and I end up in my bed.

* * *

**Katniss POV (time skip)**

****It's been three days since I got back from the yacht trip. I remember the whole trip up until Madge and I sang karaoke. Everything that happened after is blurry. Cato hasn't talked to me since the trip. I feel a buzz in my pocket.

_Madge: The football game is today! I'll be there in 20 min._

Shit. The game! I replace my sweats with light-wash jean shorts. I grab my Chargers hoodie. My hair goes in it's usual braid. I rush to the living room to grab my aviators, when I see Prim kissing Rory Hawthorne, Gale's brother.

I clear my throat, "Well, looks like we have company." Rory jumps up and Prim's cheeks are redder than a tomato. "I'm leaving for the day. You two will not be staying here unattended, so either go somewhere that is or say your goodbyes."

"Katniss!" Prim scolds. I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Prim, it's okay. We can go to my house," he notices me eyeing him suspiciously. "my mom and Vick will be home." I nod in approval. They get up and leave.

I make my way down to the main floor. Through the doors I can make out Gale's black truck. I make my way to the truck and hop in the back seat. I see Madge in the seat next to me. Gale is sitting in the driver seat.

"Hey Catnip!" Gale shouts full of excitement. I laugh.

"Kat!" Madge squeals.

"Hey guys. What are we waiting for?" Just after I ask, the passenger door opens and Cato jumps in. He's wearing Ray Bans, a navy Chargers hoodie, khaki shorts, and brown leather Sperry's.

"Cato, man! You pumped?" Gale punches Cato's arm.

"Yeah! This is so sick!" Cato says enthusiastically. Cato turns around. We lock eyes for a few seconds until he speaks, "Hey Madge! Katniss, hey." He nods in my direction. Madge looks at me in a questioning manner. I shrug. _Buzz._

Madge: What is going on?  
Me: I don't know. That is the first sentence he has said to me since we got back from the trip.  
Madge: Hmm... Text him.

I decide to text him.

_Me: Why have you barely talked to me? _I see Cato pull out his phone. He reads the text, rolls his eyes and then pockets his phone without a reply. Really? Whatever. Screw him.

* * *

With my luck, the seating arrangement at the game goes Madge, Gale, Cato then me. Ugh. I look to my right and see a huge man with dark skin. He looks my way and winks. I chuckle. I overhear Cato talking to some girl in front of us. She has fiery red hair and her features reminds me of a fox.

"So are you seeing anyone?" The girl I have dubbed as Foxface asks. Cato looks at me out of the corner of his eye.

He smirks, "Nope. Let's get together sometime." Ass. I don't pay attention to the game at all. Frankly because I have no idea what is happening. About halfway through a deep voice startles me.

"One of the Chargers players intercepted a pass from the Broncos, so they have possession of the ball currently." I turn to my right to see the dark skinned winker. "Sorry, you just looked confused."

I laugh. "Thank you. I was quite confused. Basketball is more my game." I feel Cato's eyes basically burning a hole in the back of my head.

"I'm Thresh Rawlins." He sticks out his hand and smiles.

I shake his hand. "Katniss Everdeen."

"So, what are you doing at a game you don't like?" Thresh questions.

"Well my friends over there," I point to Madge and Gale, "invited me to come with them." Thresh nods.

"What about the blondie beside you?" I look at Cato. He is pretending to look focused on the game, but he is not.

"Oh, him? Just an acquaintance, really." I shrug to make it seem like no big deal. I see Thresh's eyes light up.

"Well do you think we could exchange numbers then? Just to maybe hangout?" Thresh asks nervously. I pretend to look at Madge but really I look at Cato. His eyes are clouded over and he keeps clenching and unclenching his jaw. I smirk.

"That would be great." I feel bad because I'm kinda using Thresh, but then again he said 'just to hangout'. We switch phones and add in our numbers. Thresh and I talk on and off throughout the rest of the game. When the game ends we bid our goodbyes with a friendly hug.

Madge and Gale decide to go get the truck while I head to the bathroom. I honestly don't care where Cato went. As I exit the bathroom I hear shouting from around the corner.

"You don't trying calling her or talking to her. Back off!" One familiar voice yells.

"Dude, calm down. You're not dating." Another oddly familiar voice reasons. I turn the corner just in time to see Thresh get punched in the face..

by Cato.

* * *

**a/n; So this chapter you see caring Cato, mad Cato, and jealous Cato! Also, drunk Katniss, jealous Katniss and our good ol' angry Katniss! We met Rory, Thresh and Foxface! Next chapter we see angry Cato and Katniss. As well, Rory&Prim and Gale&Madge funny moments. REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Here is chapter 8! We see a mischievous Prim! Also, we meet a few new characters. But only minor ones that may make very little appearances throughout the story. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. All rights go to Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Thresh is being punched by Cato. Oh my god! I run up to the two men and grab Cato's arm before he can punch Thresh again. Cato's elbow jerks back, elbowing me in the face.

"Ugh! Cato, What the hell is wrong with you!" I scream. I wipe the trickling blood from my nose. Cato looks back at me as if he just noticed me. He releases his grip on Thresh.

"Uh.. I thought you weren't dating!?" Thresh asks loudly.

"We're not!" I yell. Cato's gaze hardens. "Thresh... I think you should leave.. I'm so sorry. Maybe give me a call another time." Thresh nods and quickly leaves. I turn to Cato. "What the hell was that?"

"What was that? You were flirting with him right in front of me!" He yells.

"You we're speaking to me at all! And then you go flirt with some foxfaced girl!"

"Katniss, you weren't speaking to me the night we got back from the trip! You were mad at me for making sure you didn't hurt yourself!" I can see his jaw clenching again. "Really, you're the one that should be explaining or apologizing to me!" I didn't speak to him? What?

"Wha-" I start.

"No, Katniss. Come talk to me when you've got your shit together." And with that he heads to the truck.

* * *

That was the most awkward car ride. Gale and Madge's attempts at conversations failed quickly. The elevator ride up to our apartments was way awkward as well. I walk in to my bedroom and flop on the couch. I feel my iPhone buzz.

_Uncle Haymitch: Barbeque at Seneca's house in 30 minutes. See ya there, Sweetheart_

I sigh. Of course, a barbeque at Seneca's. How jolly. I quickly take off my hoodie and throw on a white cardigan over my black v-neck. I grab my car keys while heading for the door.

In the elevator I text Prim.

_Me: Going to Seneca's for a bbq. I'll come pick you up. Rory can come. _Seconds later I get a text.  
_Prim: Okay Kat, see you soon :)_

I walk to my car and drive to the Hawthorne's. They're only a few blocks away from Seneca's house. After a few minutes, I'm at Rory's house. I see Prim and him walking towards the car holding hands. Ah, young love. They hop in the backseat.

"Hey Katniss. Thanks for letting me come!" Rory says. I smile.

"No problem." I look at the overhead mirror and see Prim's eyes twinkle when she looks at Rory. My smile grows at her new found love.

* * *

"Kitty! I'm glad you came!" Seneca exclaims as he pulls me in for a hug. He reminds me of my father.

"I wouldn't miss it, Senny!" I use to call him 'Senny' when I was younger. He laughs. He gathers 'Primmy' in a hug after.

"Seneca, this my... boyfriend Rory Hawthorne!" Prim says while blushing. Seneca raises his eyebrows but then his face returns to a bright smile.

"Welcome, Rory!" Seneca pats his back. Rory laughs. A deep voice brings us out of laughter.

"Hawthorne? You're Gale's brother!" I look at the doorway and see Cato shake Rory's hand. "Hey Prim." Cato smiles at her. His eyes flicker up to mine. I quickly avert my gaze.

"Uh, I'm gonna go find Haymitch." I make a hasty exit to the backyard. I look around. I spot Haymitch passed out on a lawn chair. I hear Cato and everyone come outside. I need to get out of here. I go to the only secluded place I know of. The creek.

Three minutes pass when I finally hear the familiar sound of the creek. I sigh in relief. I spot a flat boulder to my left. I sit on it so my feet can dangle in the cool water. While I sit, memories of my father come rushing to me. I need him now more than ever. I feel my eyes sting and my throat become dry. Then out of nowhere my eyes let out buckets of tears that have been held in for 8 years. What is going on? _You're having a mental breakdown, idiot._

"I miss you.." I whisper in to the wind. I hear a fluttering noise. To my surprise when I look up I see a mockingbird. _'Dad.' _I think. I smile and wipe away my tears. Cato pops into my head. I need to fix this. Dad would have wanted me to be happy. Cato makes me happy. Dad would've wanted me to fix things.

I jump off the rock but stop dead in my tracks when I see Cato standing there. He saw everything.

"I'm sorry.." I say while looking down. I look up to see Cato staring with a blank expression. Then he opens his mouth to speak.

"Do you know what it's like every time I help you, and you get mad at me? I'm only looking out for your safety!" Cato says with his voice rising. "On the boat you could've drowned, or hit your head, or broke a bone! I was worried." I don't meet his eyes. Footfalls are coming closer to me. I feel my chin being lifted by his thumb. There I am staring into his icy blue eyes. "I don't play games when it comes to this stuff." He whispers. By 'stuff' I know he means relationships. I still don't stay anything. He lets out a long sigh and starts walking away.

"Wait," I call out. He stops and turns around. "I don't play games either.. I'm stubborn. I'm sorry. I acted like a ... child... I am so sorry..." I say the last part quietly.

"I don't know if I can do this." I feel my heart clench at his words. "You need to show me that you.. you won't just snap at me when I actually help you for your benefit. You can't just treat me like I don't have feelings." He finishes.

"I won't.. I'll try." I say. His lips twitch up into a small smile.

He steps aside, "After you." I walk by him and he follows at my side. When we arrive in the backyard I see everyone seated at a long picnic table. The left side consists of Haymitch, Rory, Prim, an empty seat which I assume is mine, and Plutarch, father's old friend. The right side has Aunt Effie, Paylor (Seneca's fiancee), Seneca, an empty seat for Cato, and a blonde man with green eyes in his mid 20's. Everyone at the table turns to face us.

"Glad you could join us, Sweetheart!" Haymitch cheers smugly. Cato and I quickly take our seats across for each other. I feel someone nudge me on my right side. I turn to see Prim smirking. I glare at her, to which she laughs at.

"Katniss, this is my son, Gloss!" Plutarch speaks while gesturing to the blonde hair, green eyed god.

"Hi, nice to meet you!" I shake his hand.

"Likewise." He smiles. Everyone is waiting for our food. At the time I take a sip of my lemonade, Prim decides to speak.

"So Katniss... Cato.. are you guys sleeping together?" Prim asks in a too innocent tone. I spit my lemonade and cough. Cato chokes on his mouthful of chips. His face is bright red and mine probably is too.

"Uh.." Cato says awkwardly while coughing. Everyone is trying to suppress their laughter.

"When will the food be ready?" I ask, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Sweetheart, I believe Primmy asked you a question." I just glare at him with red cheeks. "Fine. If you won't answer that... Then what is goin' on between you two?" Haymitch smirks. I look up at Cato, he looks back and shrugs.

"Um.. we are seeing each other I guess... well we went... on um.. one date." Cato stumbles on his words.

"Finally! Kitty, I've always thought of you as a daughter! And Cato's like my son.. so down the road we'll be related!" Seneca grins. Cato chokes on his water. I go wide eyed.

"What a big, big, big day this is! A new lovely couple has blossomed!" Aunt Effie chirps in her squeaky voice.

"Uh.. I'm going to go get some more lemonade." I say and quickly get up.

Cato stands. "...I'll help!" He runs up to me. "Oh my god.." He says under his breath. I chuckle.

"That was awkward." I say once we reach the empty kitchen.

"Tell me about it." Cato says while laughing. "So, did you really come in here for lemonade?" He asks while stepping forward.

"Nope." I grin. He brushes back a loose strand of my hair. I wrap my arms around his neck. I pull his head down. I feel his soft lips on mine. I feel him slide his tongue across my bottom lip. I open my mouth. My hands slide across his jaw. Just as we deepen the kiss. Someone clears their throat. I pull away and whip around. Prim and Rory stand in the doorway. Rory is chuckling.

"So where is the lemonade, Kat?" Prim questions while smirking. My cheeks heat up. Cato rubs the back of his neck.

"Just getting it." I reply.

"Out of Cato's mouth?.. Kat, that is rather odd. Am I right Rory?"

"Yes. Very odd!" Rory exclaims. I glare and drag Cato back out to the yard.

"Lemonade?" Haymitch questions slyly.

"She couldn't find any in Cato's mouth." Prim answers behind me. I blush. The whole table erupts in laughter. I sit down at my spot. Cato follows suit.

Finally, the food is being served. We all eat and joke. Most jokes are about Cato and I.

* * *

Cato and I are sitting on the front porch after dinner. Our comfortable silence is ruined when the annoying 'click' of heels comes into it. I look up and see and blonde girly figure walk right up the steps of the porch. The mystery person walks straight up to Cato. Her green eyes sparkling in the light. Blonde hair is perfectly curled. And her shorts are small enough is to pass as underwear. I see Cato's smile drop once she speaks.

"Hello Cato." She purrs seductively. Her hand finds its way to his bicep. I feel a twinge of jealousy and anger.

"Glimmer?"

* * *

**a/n: Uh oh! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Review! Oh, and we will be seeing more of our good ol' Effie!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Hey lovely readers! I start school so updates may take a few days longer, but I will try my hardest to not keep the wait too long!**

Warning: This chapter does mention self-harm. It's not too graphic.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does. ****

Cato POV

"Glimmer?" I ask in disbelief. I'm too shocked for more words. I'm not in love with her anymore but it still hurts to remember what she did. Katniss clenches her jaw. _Oh shit, Katniss! _I quickly shrug off Glimmer's hand.

"Who else would it be, baby?" Ugh, her voice makes me shiver. After we broke up, I realized that she was, for a lack of better words, a slut.

I sigh. "What are you doing here, Glimmer?" I say as I breathe out. Katniss shifts uncomfortably.

Glimmer giggles. "Well I came to see you, silly."

Katniss stands up and walks up to Glimmer. "I'm sorry but what do you think you are doing?" Katniss hisses.

Glimmer scoffs. "Why does it concern you, bitch?" I see Katniss' hands clench into fists.

"Well, I'm with Cato currently, and you seem to be making him uncomfortable." There is my girl on fire. I smile.

"Well Cato doesn't seem to mind. Right, Cato?" Glimmer questions.

I stand up beside Katniss. "I kinda do. So it would be nice if you left us alone." I say coolly. Glimmer looks between us.

"Ugggh! Fine. Whatever. Say bye to all this." She motions to her body. I wave gladly with a big smirk on my face. When Glimmer is out of sight, I turn to Katniss.

"Thanks Girl on Fire!" She laughs and hits my arm playfully. "So how about a second date?... Right now?"

She puts her finger on her chin as if thinking. "I guess so.." She winks. "Where?"

"Well, that is a surprise." I grab her and we hop into my truck.

* * *

Katniss asks about our destination the entire ride. I have her blindfolded so she doesn't see. I pull up a gravel road.

"We are here." I say.

"Finally!" Katniss exaggerates. I laugh at her impatience. I hop out of the truck and run around to the passenger side. I lift Katniss out of the truck and lead her to our destination. "You're not gonna murder me right?" Katniss asks.

I laugh. "No, of course not." I guide her a few more steps. I slowly untie her blindfold. When I do, she gasps.

**Katniss POV**

_Oh my god. _I gasp. This is beautiful.

A small lake. A waterfall lets water slowly drizzle from it. The lake is secluded by beautiful trees. And the setting sun makes the water look like it's on fire. _Beautiful._

"Cato.." I slowly say.

"I know." He says as if reading my thoughts.

"How did you find this place?" He looks off in to the distance and I see his eye soften.

"I used to take my sister here." His sister? "You'll meet her one day." I nod not wanting to push the subject more than he is willing. He hands me a bathing suit which I have no idea how he got.

"...aren't you going to turn around?" I ask while blushing. Cato laughs and slowly turns around. When I turn back around, Cato is changed and wading in the water. I absentmindedly take of my bracelets without thinking about what lies underneath them.

I dive into the water. The rush of cool water brings a calm vibe over me. It feels nice I resurface to see Cato there. His arms quickly move and he splashes me. _Oh, it's on. _I quickly splash his face. We splash each other until Cato gets a hold of my arms to keep me from splashing him.

"Cato, not fair!" I complain like a child. He smiles until his eyes fall on my wrists. I follow his gaze. _Oh no...No. No. _He examines the newest one.

"When did you do this?" He whispers. His fingers gently trace the old scars lining my wrist. This is too overwhelming.

"Cato, I need to go home.." I pause. "..please." I whisper.

"Kat-"

"Now." I say quietly. He nods and gets me a towel. We don't bother changing.

* * *

The ride home was silent. Eventually, we get to the apartment building. When we step out of the elevator, I rush to my apartment. Before I close the door, I look back at Cato. He stands there shoulders slumped, eyes glassy. Broken. He looks broken.

"I'm sorry." I whisper so quietly. I walk in the kitchen, resting my head on the fridge. Tears slide down my cheeks. For Cato, for the cuts.

I remember the first one. It was a week after Father died. I started to feel empty. The only way to prevent that was to feel something. Anything. I resorted to pain. The second, was for Prim. For the happiness I wouldn't be able to give her. The life I wouldn't be able to give her. Third, for my anger at my mother. Forth, the year anniversary of my father's death. Fifth, when I was forced to see Cray. Sixth, was when Cato wouldn't talk to me.. My memories are vanished by a buzz. My phone.

_Prim: Sleeping over at Rue's. Love you, Kat! _I smile. Only Prim can make me smile at times like this. I hear my name. It's coming from the door. I peak out the mail slot. I see.. Cato, sitting next to my door, resting his head on his palms. I slump down again my door.

"Yes..?" I croak.

"Is the last one.. ca-cause of me?" He whispers his voice cracking. I don't answer. "Is it?" He presses.

"I-I...just forget it." I say quietly.

"I know we've only been on 2 dates... but ever since.. I saw you when we were six.. I wanted to see you again and.. get to know you.." He stammers.

"You shouldn't have to put up with my shit.. I lied.. I don't have my shit together." I say hoarsely.

"That makes two of us." Silence sets in until Cato speaks up again. "She has beautiful blue eyes that never lose their sparkle. Her hair is blonde with a hint of light brown. My sister. Lives with my grandparents. I try to see her every other weekend. She's fourteen going on fifteen. She's coming to live with me in 2 weeks."

I'm at loss for words. "Wow. That's great. Cato." I sigh. "It was for you. The cut." I whisper my voice cracking. "I'm sorry.. The others are too much to talk about.."

I hear him sniff. "...o-okay." His voice is shaky. I stand up and go to my bedroom. I grab two big plush blankets. I walk to the door and open it.

Cato sits there, head resting against the cold tile walls. He looks up with sad eyes. I quietly hand him a blanket. I walk to the other side of the hallway and sit beside his door. Cato gets up and walks into his room. Minutes later he comes out holding two bowls. I get handed a bowl. The contents are Mint Chip ice cream. I let a small smile spread across my lips.

"How can everything be so easy and then end up like this?" I ask, my throat dry.

"That's life. It makes no sense... I know that you made me the happiest I've been.. other than my sister." Cato partially smiles at his words.

"I just get so scared." I sigh. "When you find out about the rest of the messed up shit I've done.. you'll leave."

"I wouldn't. I have a dark side too."

We fall into a comfortable silence. Until a voice brings us out of it.

"Cato!" A girl exclaims. She has beautiful blue eyes. Blonde hair with some light brown. She sounds a lot like... Cato's sister.

"Sis? I thought you weren't coming til' next week." Cato questions. I stand up slowly.

"I know.. But Dad is out. And he's angry."

* * *

**a/n: dun dun duuuuuuuuuuh! Cato and Katniss reveal some more of their past next chapter. Effie comes into next chapter as well! :) Oh and sorry for such a short chapter... The next one will be longer!**

Oh and any suggestions for names for Cato's sister? Please!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Here is chapter 10! Thanks to anyone who gave name suggestions even though I did not use any!**

Warning: Self harm and a conversation of prostitution is mentioned.  
**Disclaimer: Dont own Hunger games or the song When I Look At You (Miley Cyrus)**

* * *

**Cato POV**

What did she just say? _Oh no. _I stand there then I realize Katniss is currently across from me.

I turn so both girls are in my point of view. "Ryleigh(rye-lee), this is Katniss.. my uh.." I don't know what her current title is. So I quickly move on. "Katniss, this is my sister, Ryleigh." Katniss steps towards Ryleigh.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Katniss.. obviously." Katniss smiles warmly at Ryleigh.

"Nice to meet you too! Cato has told me so much about you!" My eyes widen at her statement. "You are beautiful just like he said," I clamp my hand over her mouth. My cheeks are hot.

"Okay, well that was lovely wasn't it?" I say. I hear Katniss laugh. I turn to her, raising my eyebrows. She looks down trying to hide her laugh, but her eyes fall on her wrist. She quickly bolts into the apartment. Ryleigh gives me a questioning look. "Uh, she had to call her sister... Prim is a year older than you. Sixteen."

"Cool! So anyways. Dad's out of jail. He's mad that you got out before him.." Ryleigh says quietly. I give her a hug. I remember the day I went to jail like it was yesterday.

_"Cato, get your bloody ass away from Raelyn!" Dad screamed. I can't. He will not hurt her. He steps closer._

"Put the knife down." I say calmly. This just makes him more mad. Ryleigh steps forward.

"I was just practicing soccer.. I'm sorry!" Ryleigh cries. 

"_You broke my windshield! You ungrateful kid!" He yells. Next thing I know, he lunges forward with the knife at Ryleigh. In a flash of light, I step in front of Ryleigh. I grab the knife in his hands and turn it toward him. It got him in the stomach._

I ended up getting jail time because when he arrived home from the hospital I beat him so hard. That ended up to my arrest, me being 18 years old at the time. My dad went to jail later for the knife incident.

"Don't worry, Ryl. You're safe with me, Sis." I reassure her. We pull away when I hear someone clear their throat. I turn around to see Katniss wearing a long sleeved shirt. She looks up sadly, noticing that I was eyeing her clothing.

"Uh, my Aunt Effie is just dropping Prim off downstairs. I'm gonna go get her.." She says while looking down. Then, she brushes passed me and heads down the elevator.

"What's with the strange acting?" Ryleigh asks.

"Noth-"

I get cut off by a high pitched voice. "Cato, Cato!" I turn around and see a big figure of pink. Effie. She looks between me and Ryl. "Well, I bet my buttons that is your sister, isn't it? ... I just love that!" I nod. She turns to Ryleigh. "Welcome, welcome, welcome darling! You guys are so quiet!"

"Well, you haven't given them a chance to speak, Aunt Effie." I look behind Effie and see Prim smirk at her own words.

"Primrose Everdeen, manners!" Effie scolds. Katniss snorts.

"Aunt Effie, calm down." Katniss says.

"Katniss! You will speak no such way to an adult, young lady!" Effie warns.

"I'm twenty years old."

"Oh my, my, where did I go wrong with you two young ladies..." Effie questions herself. I suppress a laugh. "Well, let's have some tea, shall we?" We all nod quietly and walk into Katniss' kitchen.

**Katniss POV**

While we sit around my table, I realize Prim hasn't been introduced to Ryleigh.

"Prim, this is," I gesture to Ryleigh. "Cato's sister, Ryleigh. Ryleigh, this is my sister Prim." I inform them. They greet each other and quickly head to Cato's apartment to unpack Ryleigh's things. I smile. I grab my cup and bring it to my mouth.

"So, Katniss. You're mother is working at a special hospital. She is too caring!" Aunt Effie says. _Caring? _I drop my cup in anger and shock. "Katniss! That is mahogany!" Effie screeches.

"Actually, it's oak." Cato corrects her.

"It is still a fine piece of tree!" Effie argues. I snort.

"Katniss, your hand is bleeding." Cato says worriedly. I look down and see blood.

"Well, I should get going. I cannot arrive late for my movie with Haymitch. I do not tolerate tardiness!" With that, Effie leaves.

"Let me take care of that." Cato leads me to the bathroom. I sit on the sink counter while Cato grabs gauze and rubbing alcohol. "This may sting.."

I wince at the stinging in my palm. When my eyes open I see Cato's blue ones. He slowly wraps my hand in gauze while staring back at me. He pauses his movements. We just focus on each other. I notice that his eyes have blue with small flecks of a dull silver. They're beautiful. He stares back at me, almost as if he is taking in every feature of my face. We inch closer subconsciously. Our eyes are still locked. His hands bring up one wrist. His fingers slowly trace my scars. The newest one, instead of tracing it, he gently places his lips to it.

I hadn't realized I was crying until my vision becomes blurry. I barely make Cato's figure out, until I feel his thumb run across my cheeks.

"I'm such a mess.." I let out a weak laugh.

"You're beautiful, every part of you." He whispers.

I take in a deep breath. I need to tell him about Cray. It was only once, but still. "..The fifth one.. I was sixteen.. I couldn't find a job. Prim would've starved.. I went to this.. I went to old Cray's house. He paid girls to..-to sleep with him and I-I did it...I needed to.. I..am sorry." I choke out over sobs. He wraps his arms around me.

"Ssshh.. It's okay.. Don't cry." He soothes. I sniff. "I went to jail... for beating up my father.. it was to protect Ryleigh." He whispers.

"It's okay." I whisper. "You're my miracle.." I say so quietly that he doesn't hear me. Or so I think.

"And you are mine." He says gently.

Cato lifts me up bridal style. He carries me to my room. We lay down on my bed. In seconds we are wrapped in each other's arms, letting our tears fall.

**Prim's POV**

Ryleigh and I walk back into my apartment. It's so quiet. We look around the place until we walk up to Katniss' room. Our heads peek through the door. I see Cato and Katniss embracing with tears flowing down their cheeks. Finally, she let someone in.

"I hear wedding bells coming soon.." Ryleigh says honestly.

"I agree, Future sister in-law." I wink at her. We smile and walk to the living room. "My sister is falling in love."

"My brother has already fallen in love." She says with a big smile. "They're good together." I nod. We look back in the room. I see Cato tracing her scars and kissing them, then her lips. They kiss for a few more beats. I can tell that the kiss means more than any other kiss.

I then hear Katniss sing quietly.

_Everybody needs inspiration_

_Everybody needs a song_

_A beautiful melody when the night's so long'_

_Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the _

_when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I can't find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth_

_You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon_

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_

_When there's no light to break up the dark__  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

Yup. My sister is falling in love.

* * *

**a/n: Woooo! There is chapter 10 for ya! Hoped you guys liked Ryleigh (pronounced Rye- lee), and more importantly...EFFIE! ;) Oh and sorry for the shortish chappie. I promise next one will be longer!**

REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Chapter 11 wooo!**

Disclaimer; Cato will sing a Taylor Swift song. In the story I'm going to say he wrote it himself, but all rights/credit go to Taylor Swift. And just kinda picture a guy singing the song.. & I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! The quote in this story "**If grass can grow through...****" ****was quoted by Cher, not me.**

* * *

**Cato POV**

I wake up to warmth radiating from beside me. I smile when I see Katniss looking at me with her grey eyes. Before I can greet her a good morning, bacon fills the air.

"Bacon!" I hop out of bed. I pull Katniss out of bed. "I smell bacon!" I scream like a little girl. Katniss lets out a weak laugh. "What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

She looks down. "..My father died today 8 years ago. And last night I was so messed up.." She whispers. I cup her face.

"Katniss, you're not messed up. It'll be alright.." I coo. Katniss lets out a deep breath. "How about we go get some flowers and I'll drive you to his grave?" I suggest.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She whispers. I nod and lead her to the door.

In the kitchen are Prim and Ryleigh. Ryleigh gives me a hug and Prim gives me a sad smile. I walk up to her and give her a bear hug. She giggles.

"Um, I'm taking Katniss to get some flowers.." I say, hoping she'll get what I am implying. "Want to come?"

Prim coughs to fight back tears. "No, I'll let her go alone. I'm going with Rory later.." I nod and give her a small smile. Realization dawns on Ryleigh as she listens to our conversation. Katniss and I walk to the elevators and head out.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I walk out of _'Fabulous Florists' _carrying Bluebells. They were Father's favourite flower. He loved them for 'their odd beauty'. I hop into Cato's black truck. He gives me a reassuring smile.. God, he has been so kind.

"Thanks for everything, Cato." I say. He quickly takes his eyes off the road to give me a small grin.

"Anything for you. Really." He smiles. I smile back at him.

I give him the directions and close my eyes for the rest of the ride.

* * *

I feel the truck slowing down. I don't open my eyes until I hear Cato's voice.

"We're here." He says softly. I nod and slowly open the door. "I'll wait right here. Take your time."

I'm walking down the path. _I can't do this. _I keep going. _I need someone. _Before I process what I'm doing, my legs are already fuctioning. I end up back at Cato's truck. I open the door, ignoring his questioning look.

"I can't do this alone.. I need you." I breathe out. He raises his eyebrows as if making sure. I nod. He jumps out of his truck and offers me his hand. I gladly take it, entwining my fingers through his.

We walk silently for a few minutes until I see a familiar black marble headstone.

_In Loving Memory of,_  
_  
__Beckham Scott Everdeen_

January 5_th__, 1966 ~~~ June 31__st__, 2004_

Loving Husband, Father

And a fellow Detective

_ "__If grass can grow through cement,  
love can find you at every time in your life.__"___

Underneath the engravings, is where my father's badge eas molded. I run my fingers over the cool metal of his badge. I hear someone speak but it isn't me. I look to Cato. He is kneeling beside me, in front of my father's grave.

"I've only known Katniss for a little over a month but.. She just makes me feel alive.. and important. I understand that she has been through a lot. I know she is and always will be your little girl, but I will protect her." He whispers confidently. I look up at amazement but he is too busy tracing the quote with his finger, to notice.

I lay the Bluebells on Fathers grave. I whisper 'I love you'. I tug on Cato's hand. We walk in a comfortable silence to the truck.

When we get in the truck, we just sit there. I turn to Cato, my hand caresses his cheek. I lean toward him and kiss him.

I pull away, and whisper "Thank you. That was sweet." against his lips. His eyes have a glint to them. _A softness. _He smiles, while clasping my hand and driving away from my father.

* * *

I keep thinking about the quote on my father's grave. _Still sending me messages, huh Dad? _I repeat the quote.

_If grass can grow through cement, love can find you at anytime in your life._

So if grass can do, what seems impossible.. love does exist, and will come to you? _Shit. _I swear my Dad's sending me a message for sure. And I'm almost positive, that the quote connects with Cato in some way.

Cato.

I haven't seen him for almost a week. He's been helping Ryleigh with something. I'll go see him.. right now.

I walk the two steps to his apartment. I just walk in. We don't even knock anymore. When I walk in, I see Prim and Ryleigh in the livingroom.

"He's on the balcony." Ryleigh says. "Just go to his bedroom, then inside is a glass door that leads to the balcony." She smiles.

"Thanks!" I say.

I follow the directions she gave me. Sure enough, I end up at a glass door. I step out on to the balcony. Instead of taking in the smell or breeze, I take in an amazing voice. Cato's back faces me. An acoustic guitar rests in his hands. He has a paper infront of him. I listen to the song he is singing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

That was amazing. "That was ... amazing." I say in shock and amazement. Cato whips around surprised.

"Really? I wrote it. I was inspired.." At the last part, he looks up at me. I blush. "I know it sounds cheesy, but.. It's about you and I."

"It was absolutely amazing." I say with a smile. A big gust of wind hits me, I unvountarily shiver. Of course, Cato notices.

"Here let's head back in." He collects his things as I walk in. His bed frame is black wood. Grey and black striped comfort is set on top of the matress. A black wood dresser is on the opposite side. The matching nightstands are on both sides of the bed. A frame stands on the right night stand, along a lamp. I examine it closer. It's Cato and Ryleigh covered in snow, wearing Santa Claus hats. The picture is fairly recent.

"It was at Christmas. I went to my grandparents' house for that." He says with a grin. I laugh.

Cato lays down on his bed. I lay down beside him. We end up tracing words one eachother's arm with our finger.

I trace, _Hi._

"Hi." Cato says. We announce each word. Now Cato starts tracing words.

_Will. _"Will," I start. Cato nods. _You. _"You," _Be. _"Be," _My. _"My," And then Cato traces a final word. "Girlfriend!?" I ask in disbelief. He chuckles.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Katniss?" He asks hopefully. He rolls so he is over me.  
"Yes, I will." I whisper with a smile. Cato leans down and catches my lips in his.

The kiss deepens into a full on makeout session. I can get used to this. I run my fingers through his hair.

"God you guys!" Cato and I quickly sit up with red cheeks and swollen lips. Ryleigh and Prim stand at the door of the bedroom.

"Maybe you guys should knock!" Cato says. They leave laughing.

**Cato POV  
**  
Katniss and I are talking in my room. We hear a loud knock at the door. _Strange. _I stand up with Katniss to check the apartment door. I open the door to see the man that I never wanted to see again.

"Well, hello my son. Where's my hug?" He laughs evilly.

"Leave. Now, Dad." I say firmly.

He laughs. "Cato, who's this young lady?" Before I can answer, he lunges forward with a knife.

At Katniss.

* * *

**a/n: awe snap! Cato's dad makes an appearance! I hope you liked the chapter. Should I bring Vick Hawthorne in as a minor character like Rory or no?**

Review!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, favourited, and followed! I did get an ask for some more bits of Prim/Rory. I will gladly add in a few moments of them, here and there. I'm still on the fence about adding Vick.**

I'd like to share a review with you guys. It made me laugh.

** - "****:O :O :O :O :O :O :O O.O O.O O.O! frick! KATNISS SHOOT HIM WITH YOUR BOW AND ARROWS!"****LOL.. I laughed.**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games. Cher quoted the quote in this chapter.

* * *

**Cato POV**

I need to stop him. That knife could be the end of Katniss. The girl on fire. The girl I've fallen for. I don't hesitate to jump forward. I'm too late though because the knife already grazed Katniss.

The knife is now coming toward me. I reach out and grip my father's hand. I twist it, then bend it until I hear a snap, indicating I have broken his wrist.

He cries out in pain. "You little piece of shit!" He screams. In one swift motion I kick his legs beneath him and have him pinned to the ground. Years of wrestling and training paid off.

I punch him in the face. "How does this feel? Huh! Answer me!" I yell with hatred. I stand up and start kicking his ribs. "How does it feel to be kicked and punched 'til you can barely think straight?!"

First, he beats me from when I could talk until I moved out. Second, he tries to hurt Ryleigh. Third, he stabs Katniss. He's done too much.

I pick him up by the collar of his shirt. I slam him against the wall. "I could snap your neck right now. I could. I really could." I say in a low, deadly voice. I stare into his blue eyes. Dad's eyes are icy because they're filled with hate. His face is covered in smeared blood. He looks rather ugly.

I knee him repeatedly in the guts. Occasionally the groin. I also give him some deadly low punches to the stomach. I hear shouting but I block it out. I use my forearm and press it up against my father's neck. His faces starts turning purple. Just before I get in another punch, hands are on my arms, prying me off.

"Cato! Cato! Stop!" I look to my side and see Uncle Seneca shouting at me.

I look around. I see Police officers, Haymitch, Uncle Seneca and ... Katniss. She just stands frozen in place. Her eyes wide in shock and fear? _Oh no. _I'm about to explain, but she is rushed away by paramedics.

"Cato, lets get you to the hospital. You have a few bruises and cuts." I didn't even know that I had any..

"Is Katniss okay?" I ask.

Seneca nods. " She had a a gash on her side from the knife. But she will be fine." He assures me. I nod and then we get whisked away by paramedics also.

* * *

My eyes slowly open, adjusting to the bright lights, and white walls of the hospital. I try to push myself up, but my left arm is stiff. I examine it, seeing four clean stitches tying together the cut. I see a few small cuts on my hands. Nothing to big.

"So you're awake!" I look to the chair across from the bed and see Ryleigh.

"Yes. Great observation, Ryl!" I say sarcastically, grinning.

"Whatever, Cato. How's your arm?" She questions.

I laugh. "It's a small cut, I'm fine." I tell her. _Katniss. _"How are you? Prim? Katniss?" I grill.

"Woah, slow down. I am good. Prim is fine. Katniss just left.. like ten minutes ago with Prim. She got a few stitches." Ryleigh informs me.

"Okay. Can I leave noooow?" I whine.

"Yup. Let's go!" She exclaims. I smile at my young sister.

We sign out and call a taxi. After around twenty minutes of waiting, a taxi arrives. I hop in, followed by Ryleigh. I tell the driver our address and he heads down the street.

* * *

I wake up dreading another day of Katniss avoiding me. It's been almost a week since my father showed up. I've heard through Prim and Ryleigh that her stitches have healed fine. Why is she avoiding me? I rack my brain for answers. Thoughts fill my head, then I feel a headache coming on.

_I need to clear my head._

I decide to go to the roof. I walk up around two flights of stairs until I get to a big red door with _'Roof'_on it. I push open the door. I grab an old stone and put it by the door frame so I won't get locked out. I stand up as a gust of wind blows toward me. I inhale the fresh air.

I walk near the edge, taking a seat on the concrete a few feet away from the edge. I lay on my back, staring up at the clouds. It's a gloomy day. Great, it matches my mood. I hear footsteps but I assume it's just the custodian. I am corrected by a voice I've been longing to hear.

"Cato?" I hear Katniss say quietly. I sit up, craning my neck to look at her.

"That's me." I answer in a monotone voice. She keeps her distance. "Oh. You're scared. Makes sense."

"I'm not scared." She says while taking one step forward.

I scoff. "Oh, one step forward. Remember that last time we talked?" She doesn't respond. "Oh, wait! You haven't talked to me for almost a whole week." I finish coldly.

"Cato, I'm not scared. I was just so... so shocked." Katniss fidgets while talking.

"I'm sure you were." She just stares at the ground. "I thought we were dating? Couples don't act like this toward each other! _We _don't act like this, Katniss!" I say loudly.

"Well we're not normal." Katniss says neturally.

"It doesn't mean this is right! When you care for someone you don't shut them out." I get up and walk away. I look back. She just sits there with a sad look on her face.

* * *

It's been a few hours since I talked to Katniss on the roof. I'm laying on my bed in an empty apartment. Prim and Ryleigh went to the Hawthorne's house.

_I'm a monster._

I'm a monster.

Is what I keep telling myself. It's true. I went ballistic on my own father. I have anger issues too. And I know how to kill. How did I even learn that?

_I'm a monster. I'm a monster. I am a monster._

"I don't think you're a monster." A voice comes from the door. _Did I say that out loud?_ My head snaps up. Katniss."I thought that you would think otherwise." I say. She shakes her head.

"Never." She pauses. "I.. I was more terrified at the fact that you had to deal with that, your whole life. And I just got scared for you, for Ryleigh. I felt like you had enough on your shoulders." She finishes.

"I could've killed him. I even said that. Aren't you afraid?" She stares at me. I sigh. "I'm a monster." I repeat. She kneels infront of me, at the edge of the bed.

"Hey. You did what you had to do, to protect the people you care about." I stare at her soft grey orbs. "You are not a monster. You're brave.. You are a hero." She says matter-of-factly.

I put my head in my hands. "I want Ryleigh to atleast have one person that she is proud of." I whisper.

"She is so proud of you. There is so much to be proud of. You are so great." She says gently. Her fingers gently brush my hair out of my eyes. "You are not a monster." She says firmly. I give a slight nod. "I finally understand the quote on my dad's grave." I think for a second, then I remember it.

"If grass can grow through cement, love can find you at anytime in your life." I recite.

She nods. "I think love is on my tail. No matter what I have been through, it has still managed to try and find me." She says softly. Does she mean me?

"I understand. I know what you mean." I say. She looks up surprised. I offer the slightest smile. Her hand goes up to my cheek. I lean forward, our lips meet. Her arms go around my neck. She slighty parts her lips, so I slide my tongue in. I slowly lean back onto the bed.

Katniss holds herself up, while kissing me. I roll us over, so I'm hovering on top of her. The only breaks we take are to breathe. Katniss' lips trail down from my jaw to my neck. I capture her lips but begin to trail down to her collarbone.

We pull apart and just stare into each other's eyes. Asking one another if we want this. Katniss nods, and I do too. She pulls my shirt over my head. Her hands run over my chest. I slowly unbutton her shirt while kissing her. Soon we discard other items of clothing.

Right now, tonight, I am not a monster. I am a guy who is in love. A guy who is in love with a girl as stubborn as him. A girl who understands him. A girl who is so beautiful and she doesn't even know.

Tonight, I, Cato Crane, am not a monster. I am in love. In love with Katniss Everdeen, my girl on fire.

**Katniss POV**

I wake up with a smile for once. Cato Crane has made me feel again. Feel emotions I had pushed away. Cato made me a lot less numb.

I turn to my side to face Cato. To my surprise, I see his blue eyes open. He smiles at me.

"Thank you." He says so gently.

"For what?" I smiles so brightly.

"For being my miracle." He whispers.

And there I go. I am lost in the depths of love. I have finally found the missing piece. Love.

I am in love with Cato Crane, my knight in shining armor.

* * *

**a/n: Yes, they did do 'it'. I wanted to keep this fanfic at a T rating. Also, I didn't really want to write a lemony scene. I hoped this chapter was alright! Next chapter features Cato, Katniss, Madge, Gale, Prim, Rory, Seneca, Haymitch and **drum roll** ...EFFIE! Taaadaaa! Anyways... Review!**

Oh, do you want to see Vick next chapter as well? He will be the same age as Ryleigh. So only a year younger than Rory instead of 2 yrs.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: Omg almost 100 reviews. Thanks so much guys! I hope you like this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.

* * *

****

Katniss POV

It has been two weeks since I realized that I love Cato. Prim and Ryleigh know that we are dating. And we are teased endlessly.

I always go back to the night that I realized I loved him. It was so special.. so passionate. So full of... love. But he doesn't know I love him, I'm trying to keep it that way. I'm still scared of being heartbroken.

_Ring. Ring. _My phone starts ringing. I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Kat! Gale and I are going out for ice cream, then for a sunset walk. Wanna come?" I hear Madge's chirpy voice.

"Well, I'm not doing anything.. but it's just you two, so no thanks." I fake gagging noises.

I hear Gale yell in the background. "Gale says bring Cato." I can basically hear Madge smirk.

"Ugh.. Fine. Where are we meeting?" I ask.

"The Hob shack."

"Okay, see you in a few hours, Madgypooooo!" I tease. I hear her laugh and hang up. I should tell Cato. I walk to his apartment not bothering to change out of my pajama short shorts and tank top.

"Catoooooooooooooo?" I sing. I hear his heavy footsteps coming from his bedroom. I creak open his bedroom door. With his back facing me, I see Cato standing there in just his monkey boxers. I smile at his choice of boxers. "The monkey boxers. My favourite!" I say.

Cato jumps, spinning around he looks startled. I chuckle. "Well..." He starts. I see a smirk crawl on his face when he strikes a pose. "I do look good, don't I?"

"I don't know.. I like you better clothed." I say as serious as I can. His smile drops. "I'm just kidding. But we're going out with Madge and Gale. Gale really wants you to come."

"Okay, I'll go.. _if _you give me a kiss." He grins.

I put my finger on my chin as if debating. "Mmmm.. nope." I start to walk away, when I here Cato running up behind me. I run through the apartment with Cato chasing me.

"Kaaaaaaaaat, pleeeeeeease?" He whines. I laugh.

I run out the door while saying, "Nope!"

I don't expect Cato to follow me, but he does. I dash to the opening elevator. Cato makes a dash to the elevator, just before he enters an elderly lady does. His eyes widen as he walks into the elevator. The lady is seperating the middle between Cato and I. She turns to Cato and shakes her head. I stifle a laugh. The ride is taking forever. Cato's cheeks are red. I burst out laughing.

"Kids these days.. hormones everywhere. Out of control!" She shakes her head. _I found Effie's mother. _I think sarcastically. Just as it gets awkward, the doors ding open and the lady gets out 'tsking'.

I laugh. Cato gives me a glare but it falters as he smiles. "Well, that was mean." He says while stepping closer. I back up against the wall grinning. "Nowhere to go, Kat." He puts his hands right by the sides of my head.

"Guess I'm trapped." I say with a grin. He smiles and leans close.

Our lips come in contact, I feel butterflies in my stomach. We don't even notice the door. I sigh into the kiss. I jump when I hear multiple throats being cleared. I pull away and immediately feel like crawling in a hole. At the opening of the elevator I see Prim, Rory, Ryleigh, Madge, Gale, and Vick, Gale and Rory's brother.

"This is rather inappropriate." Prim says. I see Madge smirk and nod. I glare at her.

**Cato POV**

"Move on over!" Gale shouts. They all flood in the elevator. Katniss stands next to me.

"Just like the old lady." I mutter under my breath. Katniss chuckles and grabs my hand.

She leans close to my ear. "Once the doors open, we have to run." I nod and smile.

The doors slide open and we sprint to my bedroom, locking the door. We hear them yelling after us, but we laugh.

"They're going to bug us forever." Katniss says.

"And we have to spend the evening with Madge and Gale." I add.

"Oh the torture!" Katniss dramatically exclaims. I laugh, then I remember.

"So.. that kiss?" I ask as nonchalantly as I can.

Katniss steps closer, standing on her toes. She gently places her lips on mine. They are so warm and light. She pulls an inch away then mumbles, "Just one," but right after, she kisses me again with passion. She says against my lips, "Or two."

This time I pull her in for a kiss. Our lips lock and move together. "Maybe three.." I say as she pulls apart. As she's about to kiss me again, we hear shouting.

"Katniss, Cato! Stop swapping spit and get your asses out here!" Madge shouts. I sigh.

I walk to my closet grabbing a grey short sleeved button down shirt and my khaki shorts with brown sperry loafers. Katniss walks over to my dresser. She keeps some clothes here. She grabs a pair of dark wash, high waisted shorts and a white tank top with a lace back.

"Gonna ask me to turn around?" I joke. She raises her eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Why? Come on, Kat! It's not like I haven't seen it!" I basically whine. She just stares at me with a blank expression, obviously not backing down. "Fine. You're being a prude."

"Really?" She questions harshly. I put my hands up in surrender.

"I was just joking."

"I didn't find it funny." She says rather rudely. I give up, turning around.

I finish changing just in time. Katniss passes by me and walks out the door. _Ugh, really? _I quickly walk behind her.

"Katniss, I was just kidding!" I whisper when I reach her. She just brushes me off.

We walk into the kitchen where Gale and Madge are seated. _Ew,_ they're playing footsie. They look up at us. Gale jumps up.

"Cato, I have to show you something in my truck!" Gale exclaims. He walks over to the door. I follow behind. We enter the elevator. "We need to get the girl's flowers. Gentlemen do that shit, right?" I laugh and nod at his cluelessness.

We walk across the street to 'Fabulous Florists'. _What to get Katniss._

__**Katniss POV**

I sit next to Madge at the table. I set down some glasses of lemonade. I feel her staring at me, so I look up.

"What?"

"What took you so long to get dressed?" She questions cockily.

"Nothing." I say. She just stares at me not buying it. I sigh. "Fine. I owed Cato a kiss, that turned into two.. then three. And then you shouted our names... and he called me a prude."

"Hormones.." Madge scolds. "Wait, he called you a prude?"

"You sounded like the old lady in the elevator." She chuckles. "Anyway.. Yeah. Because I wouldn't undress unless he turned around."

"Oh well, that's not bad. You just don't want to flaunt your _stuff_, when he hasn't seen it before." Madge says considerably. My cheeks go a dark red. _Don't notice. _I pray. Madge looks up, her eyes widen. "Oh my god.. KAT, YOU HAD SEX WITH CATO!?" Madge screams a little too loud. I clamp my hand over her mouth. "And you wouldn't dress in front of him? God, Katniss!... So how was it?" She says quietly, but not quiet at all. My cheeks go more dark if that's possible.

"Yeah, Kat. How was it?" I whip around to see Prim standing in the doorway with Rory. My jaw drops to the floor, eyes wide. Prim smirks and Rory wolf whistles.

"Oh my god.. Thanks Madge." I say deadpan. Prim and Rory leave laughing their asses off.

"Oops...Anyways! So how was it? How did it happen?"

"I'm ignoring the first question.. Well, his dad stabbed me, then went after Cato. Cato stopped him, but started beating him up like crazy. He could've killed him." I pause letting Madge process everything. She nods. "I avoided him for a week because he had so much to worry about and to take care of.. that he didn't need to worry about me. Later, I walked to his room and I heard him calling himself a monster. I reassured him he wasn't. I brought up the quote on my father's grave and we just connected. It let us see that we both wanted it... When he woke up, he told me that I was his miracle. I think I'm falling for him.." I say the last sentence quietly. Madge hasn't said anything. I look up at her. She has tears in her eyes.

"Awwwe!" She says happily. I smile. Confusion sets on her face but it's gone as fast as it came. I'm about to ask her why, when flowers invade my vision. _Bluebells and Primroses._ I turn around coming into contact with Cato's blue eyes I've come to love. Cato is crouching so he is at eye level. He looks straight into my eyes with sincerity and love?

"I really am sorry." He says ever so gently. My eyes soften. I kiss his lips lightly.

"It's okay. I guess I overreacted. No need to hide anymore." I wink. I hear Madge snort. I turn to her and give her a warning look.

"Guys.. I don't feel like going out anymore. Can we just head up to the roof and tan or something?" Madge asks. We all nod.

Cato and I head to my apartment to grab bathing suits and towels. We pass Prim's room. I absentmindedly look in. Her and Rory are laying side by side. She's talking about our mom leaving. Rory grabs her hand and wipes away her tears with his other hand.

"I'll never leave you, Prim." Rory says softly, looking into her eyes. Her eyes clear up and she smiles at him. I feel myself smiling at their interaction. I feel Cato come up behind me.

"I'll never leave you either." He whispers. I turn around and kiss him.

* * *

We walk back into Cato's apartment. I hear the TV on. We venture in the livingroom. I see Vick Hawthorne and Ryleigh sitting so close they may as well be sitting on each other. I stifle a laugh at Cato's face. His face is blank, but in his eyes you can see his brotherly side coming out.

"Hey Ryleigh. Vick." His voice is hard. _He looks hot when he is protective._ Vick jumps away from Ryleigh. "Why so close? It's not cold in here or anything."

"Uhh... Um.." Vick stutters. Usually Vick always has a comeback. Cato must be intimidating.

"Cato, calm down." Ryleigh says.

"Why? He can't keep it in his pants!" Cato argues.

Ryleigh and I speak at the same time. "Cato!" I hit his arm.

"What?"

"They're fifteen. Calm down! They were just sitting there." I reason. Cato sighs deeply.

"Don't let me see this again!" He says then storms off. I give Ryleigh and Vick an apologetic look. Ryleigh tells me Madge and Gale went to the roof. I head to where Cato went. He's in his room.

"You know, you're really hot when your protective." I say.

He turns around and grins. "Oh really?"

I nod. "Oh and thank you for the flowers. They mean alot."

"I'd do anything for you, Kat." He kisses me sweetly.

* * *

Cato and Gale are tossing a football. Madge and I are laying there. I stare at Cato, he is perfect in everyway.

"You're falling in love with him." Madge states.

All I can do is nod. I can't even lie. "I think I am." I feel myself smile.

_Oh, Cato Crane._

* * *

__

**A/n: Wooo! I dont know what to say beside thanks to reviewers! Drama coming up soon! Woot woot! More Effie as well!**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Limitless

**A/n:**** Here is Chapter 14!**

Disclaimer; I do not own The Hunger Games or the movie Limitless!

* * *

**Katniss POV**

The lights are dim. Cato's eyes are glued to the TV. His head is propped up in my lap. We are watching the movie Limitless. It's about a guy who takes this cray drug and hsi brain functions like crazy... or something like that. I've barely paid attention. I wanted to watch a comedy but Cato wouldn't let me choose. Cato stretches out his arms and legs. I realize the movie has ended.

"So what was your favourite part?" Cato asks me enthusiastically.

"Um.. It was so good, I can't really pick a certain part.." I lie. Cato chuckles. "What?"

"You didn't even watch it. I appreciate you sitting through it though." He says.

"It was torture.." I say jokingly.

"How about we go get some milkshakes and fries to make up for this?" He questions. I jump up and have my shoes on in a second. I hear Cato laugh. "Speedy."

I grin. "Come on it's milkshakes _and _french fries!" I exclaim. He chuckles and leads me out the door.

* * *

Cato and I walk through the doors of The Hob shack. It's like a little diner right by the beach. Cato tells me to go pick a table outside and he'll get the food. I walk over to a table by the window. I look through it over at Cato. He smiles his cute half smile. I make a weird and he does the same. We both silently laugh.

I'm playing with the napkins when a shawdow casts on the table. Finally Cato's here with my food.

"Finally Cato! I was getting hungry." I tease. When I look up my smile falters. "Oh.. uh.. Hey Thresh."

"Hi Katniss." Thresh says nicely. I smile. He looks around and then decides to sit down. I look at him confused.

"Uh.. I don't mean to be rude, but I'm kind of waiting for someone."

He looks at me and attempts to smile. "Sorry.. I just wanted to see how it's goin'?"

I chuckle. "I'm very good actually. Yourself?"I ask.

"I'm pretty good. Look I don't mean to come off the wrong way, but I gave you y number for a reason." I just stare at him. _Is he trying to ask me out? _He sees my face. "Oh! No, no! Like as a friend! I have a feeling your seeing someone. But I mean we can be friends, ya' know?"

I laugh at myself . "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make assumptions. But yes, that would be nice." He smiles warmly.

"Anyways, I am off the market, by the way!" He smirks. Then he points out a slender girl with long, beautiful red hair in small waves. She waves at him. "That's my girlfriend, Anastasia."

"Well, she's beautiful!" I say sincerely.

He laughs and nods. "So what about you?" Thresh inquires.

I hesitate. The time he saw Cato, was the time Cato punched him. "Um.. Well.. Cato. I'm really sorry about him punching you. We weren't dating at the time but he was jealous."

He laughs. "It's okay. He seemed cool, that is, when he wasn't punching me." I smile and laugh.

"What is he doing here?" I look up to the an angry Cato. Thresh stands up.

"Sorry, man. I just saw Katniss and I came over to say Hi. Honestly." Thresh explains slowly.

"Oh really? You seemed pretty cozy, laughing and smiling at eachother." Okay, this is where I step in.

"Cato, please calm down. Thresh and I are friends. I'm dating you." I reason with him. He just stares at me.

"I saw him eyeing you!" Cato challenges. I sigh.

"He wasn't."

"I really wasn't. I'm sorry that it looked that way. I was just-" Thresh is cut off by Cato's fist coming into contact with his jaw. Thank god only Anastasia is around.

"Cato! Stop!" I yell. He punches him two more times before he grabs my arm and tells me we're leaving. I shake his release off. "What the fuck was that, Cato?!"

"He was hitting on you!" He shouts.

"No he wasn't! He was clearing up that him and I are friends!" I say loudly. I rush over to Thresh. "Oh my god.. I am so so so sorry, Thresh!"

He cups his cheek. "Don't worry. If I saw a handsome guy talking to my girlfriend, I'd be angry too." Thresh jokes. Atleast he's still joking. I look back and see Cato driving off. I sigh.

"Need a ride?" Anastasia asks with a smile. I nod. "Let's get going!"

I arrive home. I call Seneca.

"Hello?" His voice rings through the phone.

"Hey, It's Katniss. Can I come use the training room?" I ask.

"Of course, Kitty! Come anytime you want!" He says cheerily. I thank him and head over.

* * *

**Cato POV**

I can't believe Katniss didn't notice Thresh flirting with her! Like come on! Anyone with eyes could. _Ugh, I need to blow off some steam._ I grab my truck keys.

I knock on the door. Seconds later, the door opens revealing Paylor. She pulls me in a hug.

"Cato! How are-" She notices my face. Paylor has gotten to know me really well. "The training room was cleaned this morning." I nod my head slightly.

I enter the code for the training room, I grab my sword. As I turn around I stop. _What is she doing here?_ We just stare at each other. I notice that she is clenching her jaw. _She's angry? I'm angry!_

"Great. You're here." Katniss says flatly.

"Well, it's my uncle's house. Why are you here?" I ask rudely.

"It's my dad's bestfriend's house. I grew up here." She spits back. I just stare her down. "I actually can't believe you did that." She turns towards the bows.

I turn away from her as well, heading for the dummies. I take my stance and start.  
_Slash. Slash. Cut. Jab. Slash. Slash. Cut. Jab. _I lose myself in the rhythmatic pattern. You get used to it after years of practice.

Once I snap back into reality, I realize that I have destroyed every dummie in the room. I look over to Katniss, she has hit every target in the bullseye, and now she has moved on to hitting flying objects. Her accuracy and speed take me by surprise. Finally, she stops. I get up and grab two waters. I walk over to her, holding one out. She scowls out me and walks away. _Ugh._

* * *

__I walk into Uncle Seneca's kitchen. Immediately I notice Effie. She is talking to Paylor and Katniss. Seneca is sitting there looking bored. Katniss gets up, walkinng over to a cupboard to grab a glass on the top shelf. I notice that she can't reach, so I walk over and grab it for her. She gives me a glare._ You're welcome._

"Katniss, aren't you going to thank him?" Effie asks, basically scolding her. Katniss just stares at her blankly. "Cato. For helping you get that?" She tries again. Katniss still stares at her with the same expression. "Goodness, Katniss Everdeen! Where are your manners?"

"Not here." Katniss replies in a bored tone.

"That's it!.. No dessert for you!" Effie says strictly. I chuckle, thinking that she is kidding. Effie stares daggers at me. _Oh, shit. She was serious! _I end up laughing more at how ridiculous Effie is being. "Cato! Manners!" She says loudly.

I snort. "..S-sorry.." I manage to get out between laughs.

I walk over to the fridge, grabbing some orange juice. Instead of wasting a glass, i drink it out of the jug. I hear Effie screech.

"Cato! That is so barbaric! You are in the twenty-first century, not the ice age!"

"Why does it matter?" I question.

She breathes in deeply. "It's bad manners, Cato!Your name should be Bato. B is for bad!" She says sharply. I burst out laughing. I hear Seneca chuckle. I walk out to the backyard. I stand on the porch. I hear footsteps. A sigh escapes me.

"Effie, I get it. I have bad manners." I say exasperated.

"I'm not, Effie but I agree. You do." I inwardly groan. Katniss.

"What now, Katniss?"

"Really? You beat up a guy who was just talking to me!" She whisper yells.

Here we go. "He was flirting with you." I say.

Katniss rolls her eyes. "No, he wasn't!"

"You're so oblivious! He was." Now, I being to shout.

"Oh, so a good pick up line sounds like this, '_That's my girlfriend over there.'_" She yells.

"What?"

"Thresh has a fucking girlfriend!" I stand there, not knowing what to say. "He was actually saying that he thought you were pretty cool. Yeah, you're right he was flirting with me!" She shouts.

"Well, how would I know?" I yell with irritation.

"Maybe instead of jumping to every goddamn conclusion, you would've known!"

"So, if you saw Glimmer and I laughing and smiling, you'd be calm?" I question angrily.

"That is so different Cato and you know it! You and Glimmer dated, Thresh and I met once!" Shit. She has a point. Just as I'm about to argue even though I know I'm wrong, Effie comes out.

"Well I have some tea in the kitchen. Come, come!"Effie says happily.

"NOT NOW!" Katniss and I shout in unison. Effie's smile drops.

"Mann-"

"I don't care!" We shout again.

"Looks like you two got up on the wrong side of bed." She lets out a 'hmph' and walks away.

It's quiet for a few minutes. "You can't just go and punch anyone you want!" Katniss says.

"Well, I... Whatever." I snap.

"You drive me insane." Katniss mutters.

"Ditto." I say. "So, I really am a monster."

Katniss sighs. "No."

"No what?"

"You aren't a monster... You just need to calm down. One minute you're all happy and nice. Then, you're punching guys. You can't just do that." She says confidently.

"Oh and like you don't have random mood swings. We're kissing, then you make me turn around, and not speak to me!"

"I'm a girl. We have Pms." She states.

"...are we okay?" I ask.

She thinks for a few moments befor answering. "I... I don't know." Katniss starts walking away.

"Katniss! Wait, please." She doesn't. I hear a disapproving cluck behind me. I turn to see Effie stand with her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

"See Cato, that is where bad manners get you!" I sigh. Sadly, I agree with her.

* * *

**A/n: Oh, Effie. LOL I hoped you liked this chapter! I'll try and finish next chapter for tomorrow!**

Okay, so in the review section or whatever, I want you guys to comment a cute love song! Please? Doooo it!

**...^ Read it and do it^.. or Doom on you, doom on you.. Doom on you! Jk. But yeah do it.**


	15. Chapter 15: Demons

**A/n: Here is Chapter 15! The song "Demons' by Imagine Dragons was suggested by Gillian W! Thanks! I suggest that you listen to the song while reading the lyrics in this chapter.**

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. I also, do not own the song 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons.

* * *

******Katniss POV**

Why did I walk away from Cato two nights ago? _Why? _I should've forgiven him. I know how he is. Of course he would be jealous. I should go apologize. I miss him.  
Oh god. I'm relying on someone. If you told me a year ago that I would be relying on someone, I'd laugh ... and probably punch you. _I guess Cato and I aren't so different._

I need to talk to someone. I, for once, need help with my emotions. Who could I talk to? Then, I think of someone.

...The person that has been there since I was 10 years old. The shy, quiet girl, who is now bubbly and my best friend through all my crap. I still remember the first time we met.

_I quietly sneak into the library. Fifth graders aren't allowed in here at lunch. I walk over to the shelf with novels. For a fifth grader, I'm a very avid reader. I scan the shelves for my favourite book "A Place In The Woods" By Helen Hoover. It takes about a couple adapting to life in the forest. I love it. I spot the book. I grab for it._

I'm about to sink down and read when I see my angry teacher storming into the library asking everyone if they've seen me. I panic, as she is coming closer to where I am. I feel a hand grab my arm and guide me to a small backroom. The mystery person closes the door and turns on the light.

I see a petite blonde girl with lovely blue eyes in front of me. She gives me a small smile. I just stand there. I'm not good at making friends. 

"_It's quiet and no one can find you. It is a nice place to read.." She says quietly. I nod, attempting a smile. She walks over to a chair. I see her pick up a book and start reading.I'm glad she understands my quietness. I sit down and start reading as well. An hour passes until she packs up her things. She starts walking, then she turns around to me. Holding out her hand._

"I'm Madge Undersee."

I shake her hand. "Katniss.. Everdeen." I say quietly. She nods and walks away.

Everyday after that we sat in the same room, reading books.. Enjoying each other's silence. Somewhere along the way I came out of my shell. Madge.. well, Madge became... Madge.

I pick up my phone and dial a number.__

**Madge POV**

"Cato's all torn up over the fight he and Katniss had." Gale tells me as he sits beside me on the couch.

"I haven't heard from Kat yet." Just as I say that, my phone starts ringing. _KittyKat _flashes on my cell screen with a picture of me and Katniss sticking out our tongues. _She's my bestfriend, I love her. _"Or not." I press talk.

"Hey Kat." I answer.

"Hey Madgypoo." She tries to laugh, but it's forced.

"What's wrong?" I ask. She doesn't say anything for a few beats.

"I need to talk.." She starts but I interupt her.

"Come over, now." She obliges and hangs up. I turn to Gale.

"I'm going to visit, Cato." he says, and gives me a kiss on my cheek and stands up. I smile.

* * *

"So what happened?" I ask once Katniss is seated comfortably on my bed.

She sighs. "Remember Thresh?" I nod. "Well, I ran into him at the Hob, while Cato was getting our food. Thresh was asking if we are just friends, because he had a girlfriend. So I told him yes. We talked and then Cato saw us, got jealous, accusing Thresh of flirting with me. And then Cato punched him a few times."

"Again?"

"Yeah. Then at Seneca's we got into a fight about it, and he asked me if we were okay..." She pauses taking a deep breath. I put my hand on hers. "and I said that I didn't know...and walked away... b-but I miss him so much!"

I give her a hug. "It's okay, Kat. You need to go talk to him." She nods. I offer to drive her home because her car is out of gas.

**Cato POV**

Gale sits opposite of me. He is actually one of the closest friends I've ever had. I tell him the story of how Katniss and I got into a fight.

"How can I fix this?" I ask him.

"Do something special."

"I think I have an idea.."

"That's great!" He says.

"Okay.. I want to talk to her on the balcony. It's out nice there." I tell him. He nods. "How am I going to get her to come?" I question.

"Leave that up to me!" He grabs his phone. I only see that he is texting Madge.

"Wait! First I have to go apologize to Thresh." I say quickly.

"Thresh Rawlins?" He asks. I nod. "He lives on my apartment block. I'll take you!"

* * *

I walk up to room 512. I knock on the door. A girl with long red hair answers. Her eyes widen.

I quickly say, "Wait! I'm here to see Thresh.. I want to apologize." She nods. Seconds later, huge Thresh is at the door. "Hey Thresh.." I say awkwardly. Then, I think of Katniss. _I can do this._ "I'm really sorry for punching you.. all those five punches.. I just got jealous. I really am sorry, man."

"It's alright. I get it. Did Katniss make you come?" He questions skeptically.

"No. I came on my own."

He smiles. "I appreciate that, man." I stick out my hand and we shake. We say goodbye, I begin walking back to Gale's truck to head home. I jump in the truck.

"How'd it go?" Gale asks.

"Surprisingly really well. I'm more scared to face Katniss." I say. Gale chuckles.

"Don't worry, bud!" Gale says. "I know she can be intimidating. When we first met, I thought she said her name was Catnip, so I called her Catnip. She gave me the nastiest scowl. Man.. After that, for a whole week, everytime I saw her.." He pauses, chuckling. "I swear I shit my pants." I burst out laughing.

"Thanks, I needed that laugh.. Pottypants." I tease. He glares at me, but ends up laughing. I see the apartment come into view. _Breathe._

* * *

I sit out on Katniss' balcony. Oh god. My palms are sweaty. _Why? _Maybe, because I'm apologizing. _Calm. Calm. Breathe._

I hear the door slide open._Pfft. Gale and his "Don't worry, Bud!" _Oh god. Here we go. Katniss steps out. _How Gale got her to come.. I don't know._ She looks up and her eyes widen in shock. I go to say something but she beats me to it.

"Oh..Uh.. I didn't think you'd be here.." She takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I should've just calmed down. It wasn't your fault, you got jealous. So what?.." She says quietly and quickly, while staring into my eyes.

I stutter. "N-no. It's my fault. I overreacted, I should have listened to you.. I was freaking out. Like I punched the guy!" I pause, and quickly speak. "I went to his place and apologized to him. Face to face."

"Really?" She looks surprised.

"Yup."

"Wow. That's great."

"I have something for you." I pull out my acoustic guitar. I take a deep, steady breath and begin to sing my song.

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I look up at Katniss. Her hand covering her mouth. __

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom, come  
This is my kingdom, come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom, come  
This is my kingdom, come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

I look up with ashamed eyes. This song is basically about me and Katniss. I'm like a monster. And I don't want to ruin her... I hear a sniff. Katniss has a few tears brimming her eyes.

"Wow." She says gently.

"Yeah.."

"I'm sorry." We say at the same time. I chuckle. Katniss walks up to me. She cups my face. She looks into my icy blue eyes.

"You don't need to hide them" She whispers. I know she is talking about my 'demons'.

"I have too. There are too many." I whisper back. She silently rolls up her sleeve, exposing her second scar.

_Though this is all for you._

"For Prim and everything I couldn't give her." She pulls her sleeve back down. She

shivers. I wordlessly lead her inside.

_Don't want to hide the truth._

We lock eyes again.

_Look into my eyes.  
_  
I pull off my shirt, turning around to show her the ugly scar on my shoulder blade. "My dad was angry. He broke his beer bottle on purpose. He dug it in my back, slowly dargging it.." I whisper with my voice cracking.  
_  
_She steps closer to me. My hands find her beautiful face. I lean in halfway, she leans in the rest. Our lips touch. It's like electricity jolted through us. She pulls back to look my face. Her eyes land on mine.

_It's where my demons hide._

She pulls me closer, we kiss passionately. Full of hunger, desire, love. Her hands pull her shirt over her head. She falls back on my bed. I gently lay above her, my forearms holding me just centimeters above her.

_Don't get too close._

I brush back strands of her hair. Her fingers slide over my jaw, my lips, and my chest. Her hand stops right over my heart. "I think.. I'm falling for you." I whisper.

"I'm falling for you." She says softly.

_It's dark inside,_

I kiss her lips again. She takes off her shirt and then her shorts. My shorts fall to the ground as well as other under garments. We spend the rest of the night filled with passionate kisses, exploring each other.

* * *

Grey gazes at blue. Our eyes stare until we drift off into sleep.

_It's where my demons hide._

* * *

__**A/n: Awe shucks! Okay so, Cato and Katniss reveal alittle more to each other. Next chapter more secrets are revealed.. Also, Thanks again Gillian W for the song suggestion. :) I hope you all liked this chapter! Review. :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Breakdowns

**A/n: Hey guys! Here is chapter 16! I used one or two Effie quotes this chapter. Also, I decided to change it up this chappie and start with Prim's POV. I'm a little disappointed for the reviews on last chapter..**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games or any of the Effie quotes from the book/movie.

* * *

**Prim POV**

I enter the kitchen. Cato and Katniss are sitting opposite of each other at the table. When Katniss looks down, Cato looks at her and has a small smile on his face. And when Cato looks down, Katniss looks at him with a smile. _Awe._

"Good morning, guys!" My usual sleepy voice is chirpy and excited. They look up and smile. Katniss hasn't smiled like that since.. Father was alive.

"Hey little duck." Katniss says. Cato smiles. I see his eyes flash with an idea.

"Let's all go for breakfast! All of us.. You, Katniss, Ryleigh and me!" He suggests happily.

"Yeah! Let's go." I smile. Cato and I both turn to Katniss expectantly.

She sighs. "Okay, fine." Katniss can't stop the small smile forming. Cato and I practically fly out of the room.

* * *

We all walk into a nice, cozy diner. Cato leads us to a booth, we all take a seat. Katniss and I sit beside eachother, while Cato and Ryleigh sit side by side. Cato and Katniss are sitting opposite of one another. I'm about to speak but my phone buzzes.

_Ryleigh: Okay, they keep staring at eachother and grinning like idiots._

Me: You noticed! I thought it was just me. :p

Ryleigh: Let's create some trouble, partner in crime. ;)

I look up at Ryleigh and smirk. She gestures for me to start. I pretend to be interested in my menu, as does Ryleigh. I peek over the top to see Cato give Katniss an adorable smile. Katniss blushes. _Since when did Kat ever blush!? _I look at her eyes. They have a twinkle to them. She reaches across the table finding Cato's hand. They play with eachother's hands. I look over at Ryleigh, she's staring at her brother in awe. She looks at me and smiles so widely. I text her.

_Me: I've never seen Kat like that.. They look so happy._

Ryleigh: Omg, I know!

I place my menu down when I see the waitress coming. She walks up to our table eyeing Cato. He doesn't notice because he is busy staring at Katniss. The waitress' smile fades.

"Hi, what would you like to order?" She says in a monotone voice. I suppress a chuckle.

"Can I get the breakfast special?" I ask, she nods. Ryleigh asks for the same. The waitress looks expectantly at Cato and Katniss. They don't notice. I nudge Katniss. She looks up as if just noticing we were here.

"Oh, uh.. I'll have.. whatever they're having." She gestures to us. Ryleigh slaps Cato to get his attention.

"Um.. Whatever everyone else is having." The waitress gives a curt nod walking away.

"Seriously guys?" Ryleigh questions. They just stare at her. I step in.

"Yeah, what's with you guys?" I question. Cato rubs the back of his neck. Katniss blushes.

"N-nothing. Pssh, stop being so paranoid." Katniss tries to act cool.

"Yeah, jeez you guys." Cato adds. Ryleigh and I roll our eyes. I talk to Ryleigh, I also tease her about Vick. He so has a crush on her. Cato and Katniss are in their own little world.

I spot the waitress walking to our table. She places the plates in front of us wordlessly. Our plates all have copious strips of bacon, scrambled eggs, fried cube potatoes and toast. _Yummy!_

While we are eating our delicious meal, Cato suddenly stops smiling, staring at something past Katniss. Ryleigh notices, and her eyes widen. They both look down at their plates, seemingly to hide their faces. I see that Katniss has noticed as well. We don't turn around, we just keeping slowly and awkwardly eating.

Just as we are all finishing our food, a big framed man walks up to our table. He would have a nice face if his cheeks and eyes weren't sunken in. He looks like he is.. _on drugs. _I see Cato and Ryleigh stiffen.

"Crane? Is that you?" Cato slowly looks up as if quick movements would set off a bomb. "It is! Yo mannn!"

"Uh, hey. Sorry but we were just leaving." Cato puts thirty dollars on table, standing up.

"You don't have time to catch up with your buddy?" The man questions.

"No, sorry.. We have that thing, right girls?" Cato lies.

"Yeah, the movie won't wait forever!" Katniss plays along. Ryleigh and I nod. The man looks at Katniss, then me and lastly, Ryleigh.

"Hey Ryleigh, how've you been giiirlll?" He rubs her arm. She freezes.

"Don't. Don't touch her." Cato says in a harsh voice. The man raises his arms in surrender.

"Woah, chill man! You still doin' that stuff? Messes you up huh, boy?" He winks. His eyes fall on Kat. "Well hello," He smirks. "I'm Brutus, and you are?"

"Sorry, we have a movie to get to." Katniss says. The man known as Brutus, raises his eyebrows.

"Fine, fine. Cato, you know where to find me, if you know what I mean?" He says mysteriously. Cato cringes.

We quickly walk outside and get in to Cato's truck. As we pull away, I spot Brutus leaning against a car with a wicked grin. My stomache flips uneasily. It's silent until Kat speaks.

"Cato, who the hell was that?" She says calmly. Too calmly. Usually she would be yelling right now. Wow, Cato has changed her!

"No one.." I can tell Cato lied.

Katniss rubs her face. "Did last night mean nothing to you?!" She raises her voice. I think she forgot Ryleigh and I are in the back. Pretty sure Cato did too.

"No, how could you think that!? It was one of the most amazing nights I've ever had!" He quietly adds on, "I felt so alive." _Oh god, they're talking about sex, aren't they.. _

"I guess it was silly to think we'd be able to open up to eachother!"

"Katniss, you don't want to know!"

" I do, Cato!" Her voice is getting louder. We pull up to the parkade and get out. I look to Ryleigh. She shrugs.

"Uh, Ryleigh and I are going to the swimming deck. Bye.." I grab Ryleigh and drag her to the stairs.

"We are?" She questions once we're out of earshot.

"They need to talk.. So yes we are." I confirm.

"Oh okay.. !" We race up to the deck and enjoy the sun.

* * *

**Cato POV**

_This can't be happening. _

"Katniss, wait," I call out before I enter my apartment. She turns around from her door. "Just... come sit." She agrees and walks into my livingroom. She sits on the couch. I sit on the table in front of her.

"Sorry for yelling.." She says.

"It's fine. Just.. just let me explain." I say. She nods. "That scar on my shoulder blade.. my dad was angry.. because I came home high.." I say.

"Okay.." She trails off. I take a deep breath.

"I needed to find an escape.. needed to get away from everything. So, I was walking downtown one day when I met Brutus. He offered me some cocaine.. I thought 'Hey this is the perfect escape!' It was great, all I felt was the rush, no emotions." I pause to look at Katniss. Her face is blank, she's great at hiding everything. I continue. "It wasn't marijuana, it was hardcore cocaine. In my sober states, I realized all our family money was being wasted. Ryleigh never had money or sometimes her food was little. I needed a way to make money. So, Brutus offered me the position to sell the drug and get it half of he cost. I thought it was a win-win."

"Cato, you can stop telling me now, I understand." Katniss says softly. I brush her off.

"No.. no! I was so high half of the time, I didn't know who I even was! I didn't even remember Ryleigh... I was too fucked up to care about my own little sister! Katniss, that's sick!" I remember a specific time.

_I hear the doorbell go off. I jog to the front door. I swing it open. Brutus, a girl, and a guy. I call them 'morphlings' they're so high on morphling all the time._

"Aye Crane!" Brutus walks in shouting. Shit. Ryleigh is home, I didn't want them here when she is. Just as I'm about to tell them to leave, Ryleigh comes around the corner. Once she spots them her eyes go wide. "Well who is this?" Brutus asks walking up to her.

"Leave her alone. She's twelve." I snap. He looks at me and then steps away. "I'll get my jacket, then we can go." I say. I walk into my room and grab my leather jacket. I hear a muffled cry. I rush back to the front foyer. I see Ryleigh being cornered by Brutus and the male morphling.

"Why are you scared, girl?" Brutus puts his hand on Ryleigh's cheek. My vision becomes red. I run over to them. I grab Brutus' jacket and yank him back. I grab the male morphling, throwing him on the ground. I pin Brutus against the wall.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I yell.

"Woah, calm down. I was just getting acquainted with your sister." He smirks.

"_You better leave. Never come back or I swear to god, I'll kill you." I say with venom. I see Brutus gulp._

"You better watch your back, boy." Brutus tries to say in a scary voice but it comes out strangled. He then walks out.

__"He could've hurt her.." I take a shaky breath. "That's when I needed to get help. I went to Uncle Seneca, he helped me. He arranged for Ryl to live with my grandparents.." I finally decide to just stop. Katniss takes my hand. She stands me up.

I look at her confused. She wraps her arms around me. "It's okay, Cato. It's okay." She says gently. "Just.. just don't ever do that again."

"I won't.. I promise." I say. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a small package. She rips the top open. The contents pour out. White tablets fall out.

"I keep it with me. It's quick, easy and painless." She says. Then I realize what she means. "Everytime, I was so close... So close.. But Prim always found her way into my conscience." She whispers.

I grab the package and pills. I walk over to the bathroom. Katniss follows. I stand above the toilet, dropping them in, then flushing the toilet.

"There. Now they're gone for good." I say. She nods.

We walk back to the livingroom. I sit on the chair opposite of the couch. It's quiet, like when I say quiet, I mean like so quiet it's awkward to breathe! My stomach feels odd. Like butterflies are in there, but it isn't that. Just when I'm about to pass it as I am hungry, I hear a toot. What was- Did I just fart?! I look up at Katniss, hoping that she didn't hear. Her eyes widen.

"Cato.. Did you just fart?" She asks while trying to hide disgust.. or a smile?

_Shit.. Oh whatever. _"Yup." I say. We stare at eachother for a few moments. We burst out laughing at the same time. Sliding onto the floor, I look up to see Katniss on the floor leaning against the couch. Our laughter carries on for a few more more minutes.

"Oh my god. You look so scared and then you were just like 'Yup'." Katniss breathes out. I laugh.

"I think we just had some sort of breakdown." I say between breaths.

Katniss chuckles. "I think so.. It feels good to let it all out."

"We need to do something fun! We've been to serious lately.. Except for last night.." I smirk at the last part. Katniss blushes.

"Oh really?" She questions cockily. "And something fun?"

"Hmmm, Let's cook something." I suggest.

"Cato, we ate like just two hours ago!"

"So?" I grin. "Let's make panacakes!" I shout. Katniss laughs. "What?"

"Um, I think you mean PAN-cakes. Not," she uses her fingers to put air quotes, " 'pana-cakes'." She explains. I sit there looking confused.

"I always thought it was panacakes.." I say in disbelief. She chuckles.

"Come on." She gets up. "Lets go make some panacakes.. But they need to have blueberries!" She teases. I shake my head and smile.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I'm in control of the frying pan that is currently cooking my pancake. _Ugh, this is taking forever! _I'm so impatient. After another minute of waiting, I decide to attempt to flip the pancake. I lift the pan and swing it upwards to make the pancake flip. Except instead of a doughy circle flipping, a liquidy gob of uncooked pancake goes flying.

It hits Cato's face.

"Are you serious?" He tries to sound stern but it fades when he cracks a smile.

I snort. "Oh.. Uh... oops!"

"Oh, Kat. Where are your manners!" He attempts to sound like Effie. I laugh. "Are you laughing at me young lady!?" I nod. "How about a kiss!"

I try to back away but he grabs my waist, pulling me closer. I try pushing off his chest. It's no use. He leans in, gently placing his lips on mine. Our lips end up moving around together. While kissing his lips, I reach out cupping a hand full of already mixed batter. I pull away and rub more on his already caked face.

"Oh that does it!" He shouts playfully. He picks up a big serving spoon. The spoon scoops up some batter. He pulls his arm back, then thrusting it forward so the batter hits my face, the wall and floor. I run for the bowl, just as I am about to dump it on him, his arms wrap around me causing me to dump the contents of the bowl on both of us and the floor.

"Ew, I got Cato all over my batter!" I joke.

"Whatever!" He exclaims.

I sneakily walk up to the kitchen sink, grabbing the hoze extension. I turn the water on and spray him. He jumps up. He grabs my hand turning the direction of the hoze toward me. I start laughing. I turn the water back to him.

"Good heavens! This is so.. this is such a mess!" Wow, Cato really sounded like Effie there! Cato drops the hoze. Wait, that was Cato, right? We both slowly turn around to see an appauled Aunt Effie.

"Uh.."

"Well, what do you have to say for yourselves! Hm?" She demands. Cato looks at me, we burst out in laughter. "SIT DOWN NOW!" Effie screeches.

* * *

I am seated in a chair next to Cato as Effie paces in front of us. Cato looks at me, snickering. I silently laugh. Effie stops and stares at us.

"I hope you noticed we have a serious situation! This is bad manners! Bad, bad, bad!" She pauses, pacing again. She stops. A few seconds later. "You are given the priviledge.. the honour, to live on your own but you run around like savages! I just may faint.. Bad seeds, is what you are! Bad seeds will never blossom into a beautiful thing!... The bad seed couple!" She slams her hand on the table.

"Aunt Effie, that is a fine piece of tree!" I exclaim, reciting her words from her last visit.

"MANNERS! KATNISS, MANNERS!" She yells in fury. She storms out of my apartment mumbling the word _'bad' _over and over. Cato and I run to the balcony to watch her exit the building. As she walks to her car, she trips and falls in a puddle. Some kid nearby laughs. She takes off her heels and whips them at the kid. "Manners!" She starts chasing the kid "Bad! Bad, Bad!"

Cato turns to me. "I think Effie has hit rock bottom."

"She had to let it all out at some point." I chuckle.

We stand there laughing, as we watch a disheveled Effie chase the poor boy.

"This was a great day." Cato says gently.

"I agree." I look up and smile at him.

_I think I love you._

* * *

__**a/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and Effie's breakdown LOL. Next chapter will have a time skip! Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is chapter 17! I have a surprise for Gadge shippers. ;) Even though this is a Catoniss fic.. Whatevs. Ejnoy and Review!******

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

It's saturday evening. I'm in the kitchen making a fruit salad when I hear Cato's heavy footsteps carry through my apartment.

"Cato, you are so loud!" I say playfully. I turn around and see Cato standing there with a rose in his hand.

I stand there partially in shock, partially because Cato with a rose is a funny sight.

"Miss Katniss Everdeen, do me the honour of joining me for dinner at 7pm." Cato says in a terrible British accent. I chuckle.

"Well, I suppose I could.." I mock. His lips break out into a huge toothy grin.

"Very well." He regains his 'composure'. I raise my eyebrows at him. He leans in for a kiss, but I push him away.

"Nope, sorry. I do not kiss before the end of the date... if you're lucky." I wink at him and walk towards my bedroom to get read, I see him pouting. I laugh and close the door.

* * *

"Fuc-" I am about to swear as Prim accidently burns my ear for the one thousandth time. I see her give me a warning look through the mirror. "..sorry." I mumble. "Why couldn't I just leave my natural waves?"

"We are.. I'm just enhancing them!" Prim answers. I chuckle at her. "So what are you wearing?" She asks. I shrug.

"Haven't thought about it."

"God, Kat!" Prim says as she ransacks my closet. "Aha! I found the perfect dress." I groan out loud. _I hate dresses. _Prim turns around holding up a beautiful red dress. I stops at my knees. It's red, strapless. Blue, yellow, and orange gems on the bottom give it the effect of a flame.

"Wow.." I say. "It's beautiful." It really is..

"I know. That is why you are wearing it!" Prim commands.

"Uh no.. That is too beautiful. I'd ruin it.."

"Katniss," A lecture is coming. That is usually the only time Prim calls me Katniss. "You are beautiful! Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Degrading yourself." She says confidently. I snort.

* * *

I step out of the room. Ryleigh and Prim stand up, eye widening.

"Woah.. You look gorgeuous!" They say at the same time.

I chuckle. "Thanks, girls." I hear a knock on the door. Before I turn to answer it, I tell them something. "No boys over.." I look to Prim, "No Rory." Her smile drops. I turn to Ryleigh, "And no Vick." I smirk at her. Ryleigh's eyes widen and her mouth drops open. I walk over to the door.

My breath catches when I see Cato. He is wearing a dark grey suit, black dress shirt, and a white tie. He looks so.. handsome. I look up and his mouth is hanging open.

"Uh.. oh.. y-you look beau..beautiful." Cato stammers.

I try to speak but words don't come out. Finally, I get slow words out. "..you.. look very handsome." I say back.

He holds out his hand. "Shall we?" I entwine our fingers.

* * *

The restuarant is so.. so extravagent. Everything is very cozy, plush, hi-tech, you name it. Cato leans down to my ear.

"This place is called the Capitol. My uncle's old boss/friend, Corianlus Snow." Just as he finishes, a older man with a white puffy beard appears. He has snake-like eyes. But when he speaks, I am reminded of Santa Claus.

"Cato, Cato! How are you my boy?" The man asks. Cato smiles and gives the man's shoulder a pat.

"Corianlus, good to see you! I'm good." Cato says. The man 'Corianlus' nods and turns to me.

"And who may this young lady be?"

"This is my girlfriend, Katniss Everdeen." He says with a huge smile.

Corianlus holds out his hand. I shake it gently. "I am Corianlus Snow. Nice to meet you." His smile is bright, but his eyes are menacing. _Does he not like me?_

"You too." I smile sweetly.

Snow turns around. "Come, come. I'll show you our private booths at the back." he motions for us to follow.

We weave through tables. Finally we arrive at a small secluded booth. I sit down opposite of Cato. Snow hands us our menus and walks away.

"Well.. he seems.. lovely." I say.

"He kinda wanted me to be with his granddaughter but man.. is she crazy.." Cato cringes at the mention of Snow's granddaughter.

I laugh. "Don't worry, I'm here!" He chuckles.

"I think... I'm going to get the steak meal." Cato voices out loud. I look at the menu. _Oh, that sounds yummy._

"I'm going to have the lamb stew!" I say happily. Cato smiles at me.

The waiter comes a few minutes later. We tell him our meals and wait.

"I was talking to Gale today. He seemed.. jumpy and nervous." Cato says out of the blue.

"Really? Did you ask why?"

"No, I didn't have the chance. He just hung up quickly saying something like 'do or die time in T-minus eight hours.'"

I laugh. "Gale always used military sayings when we were younger." Cato chuckles.

"He told me that when he met you, he thought your name was Catnip." I nod and grin remembering the nasty glares I gave him. "Yeah, apperently everytime he saw you, he shit his pants." I burst out laughing.

"Gale, scared of me?" Cato nods and laughs.

Just as we are calming down the waiter comes with two small bowls of liquid with some pulp specks in it. I look at Cato in confusion. He shrugs and sniffs it.

"Lemony." Cato says suspiciously. I sniff it as well. _Hmm. _"Maybe it's cold soup or something?"

"Yeah, maybe." We both take spoons and whisk some up. The strange liquid enter our mouths. Cato's eyes widen, as do mine. _Ew! _It's a disgusting mix of lemon, water, and hand sanitizer! I spit mine out. "That is disgusting!" Cato nods vigorously in agreement.

"That is because you dip your fingers in it, not drink it!" I look up to see the waiter with gold, spiral hair, scolding us. He sets down our meals and briskly walks away.

My spoon plunges into my bowl, then to my mouth. Once it hits my tounge, I stop myself from moaning. Lamb, a thick broth/gravy, rice and dried plums make it perfection. I look up to see Cato in his own little steak world.

I hear a chuckle escape Cato. "What?" I ask.

"I guess you were really hungry." I look down at my bowl to see it spotless. My cheeks go a dark red. _Pig. _"Dessert." Cato doesn't ask, more like says as statement. I grin.

"We each have to order something that we think the other will like.. But we can't tell eachother!" I say excitedly. Cato laughs and nods.

The waiter walks up to our table with a forced smile. I think his name was Flavius. Cato points to something on his menu that I can't see. The waiter nods and turns to me. I hold up my menu and point to something near the bottom.

* * *

When we look over, we see the waiter coming with our desserts.

"Cover your eyes so you don't see what I ordered!" Cato says like a child. I laugh and shield my eyes so I can only eat my dessert. I stand up my menu so it covers the dessert I ordered. Cato does the same.

"Okay, close your eyes." I say. Cato's eyes close. I take a fork and glide it down on the dessert, cutting a piece off. I gently run my finger over Cato's lips, signalling him to open his mouth, he does. Just as I slide the fork of dessert in his mouth, his eyes open. His eyes light up when he sees me leaning so close. I grin as he closes his mouth over the fork, I pull it out.

His grins. "Oreo... Creamy.." He thinks for a while. "Oh! Oreo cheesecake!" He says like a little kid. I laugh. "Okay, now you close your eyes!" I do. "Now, open." I open my mouth a sweet, solid, food comes in contact with my lips. I gently bite down. _Oh my god, that is good._

"Mmmm.." I basically moan. I go to speak again but a small little ball is plopped in my mouth. I chew and it's just as good as the one before. ".. Chocolate, berries.. The first was a chocolate covered strawberry! The second was a chocolate covered blueberry!" I finally open my eyes to find Cato inches from my face.

He grins. "And this?" He leans close, and presses his lips to mine. They're warm, oreo tasting. I pull away smiling.

"That was a... kiss... A good one." I wink. I grab my fork, trying to get a piece of the oreo cheesecake. Just as I move my arm a chocolate covered blueberry hits my cheek. I look up at Cato.

"Don't look at me like that! It's my cheesecake!" He whines like a six year old.

"Fine." I pout. He's about to say something clever, but we fall silent when we here a familiar voice coming from the booth behind us. I hear a male's familiar voice.

"My mom always told me, when you find the one, you'll just know. You won't question it. And you better act fast because one day they could be gone..." I hear the speaker take a deep breath. A gasp rings out. "So, here I am, with that feeling. I don't dare question it, you don't question a blessing like this, like _you. _Madge Undersee, Will You Marry Me?" I choke on my water. _Madge Undersee? That means.. _Cato and I share a look. We peek out of our booth.

Gale is on one knee, looking like he is on the verge of fainting. And a teary eyed, smiling Madge.

"Oh my god.. Y-yes! Yes. Yes. Yes, I will marry you Gale Hawthorne!" I hear Madge say in the happiest voice I've ever heard.

I turn to Cato. "Oh my god! Did they just get engaged?" I ask incredously.

He smiles. "Yeah.. They did!" Cato quietly calls over the waiter. "Can we order a bottle of champange for the booth right behind us.. The one with the dark haired guy and blonde girl. Thanks." Cato orders. I smile at his generosity. We both aren't made of money here.

Cato finishes off his dessert. He looks up at me. I laugh at his cream covered lips. He frowns at me. I lean over the table, pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt.

"You have something on your lips." With that I gently press my lips to his. His presses his lips on mine, creating a force. I slide my tongue across his bottom lip, getting cream in the process. He slightly opens his mouth. Our lips start moving slower, softer. _Passionate._ I don't know how long we kiss for until we are interrupted.

"We were going to say thanks for the champagne but.. you two seem rather busy." I freeze. Madge. I pull away from Cato.

Just seeing Madge's glowing face makes me smile. I look over at Gale, to see him smiling so big that you'd think his face is stuck like that.

"We didn't mean to intrude we just happened to hear a certain proposal." I say while grinning.

"I was going to call you..WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" She shouts in excitement. I stand up and give her a huge hug.

"I'm so happy for you." I look over her shoulder, Cato and Gale share a guy hug. I release her and walk up to Gale.

"I'm surprised you didn't shit your pants.. Pottypants." I say smugly. He glares at Cato.

"You told her?!"

"Yeah, but not about the nickname. They say great minds think alike!" Cato jokes. I laugh, Gale eventually does too.

I turn my body so I'm look at both Madge and Gale. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Thanks so much, Kat! Oh.. and will you be my Maid of Honour?" She asks sheepishly.

"Of course, what kind a bestfriend would I be if I didn't!" I pause. And smirk. "Now, you two better get home.. you have a whole lot of talking to do.. or no talking at all." I wink at her. They stare blankly until they realize what I meant. Gale grins while Madge blushes like crazy.

We say our goodbyes, congratulations, and give hugs. Cato and I get into his truck. He starts the engine and drives on the road. I kick off my heels and sit cross legged in the seat. I turn to Cato as he laughs.

"So lady like!" He says while laughing. I chuckle.

"I don't want to go home yet.." I complain.

"I have an idea." Is all that Cato says until we pull up in a deserted parking lot. I raise my eyebrow at him. "Just follow me!" He smiles.

I see a set with two swings. I smile at Cato's childishness.

"Race ya!" I say as I book it to the swings. I hear Cato's loud footsteps behind me. All of a sudden, I'm being hoisted onto his back as he runs toward the swings. He stops running and sets me down on a swing.

We swing in silence. Until I speak.

"I'm glad we met."

"Me too." He says softly.

* * *

**a/n: Madge and Gale are engaged! Woot! Who will be next?  
I hope you liked it. It was more of a cute fluffy chapter. Next chappie there is some serious yet cute moments! Should Effie reappear next chap.?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/n: Hello, lovely readers! So, between the previous chapter (chapter 17) and this chapter (18) there is a time skip. Around a few months. Finnick gets a few lines in this chappie. Yaaaay!**

Disclaimer; I do not own the song You and Me by Lifehouse. I don't own The Hunger Games.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"KATNISS!" I hear a voice shriek. _Shoot me, now. _I groan out loud.

"Yes, Madge?" I say in exasperation as I walk in to Madge's room.

She turns to me clad in her wedding dress. It is strapless, with light, slightly puffy ruffles. It's so Madge. She huffs. "Do I look fat?"

I sigh but it turns into a chuckle. "No, Madge. You look beautiful! Gale will shit himself." I wink.

She laughs remembering the story I told her, that Cato told me. _Cato. _I wonder how he is. Gale asked him to be his Best man. I can't wait to see him in his tuxedo.

"I feel fat. Ugh!" She says frustrated. She turns back to me and her eyes lighten up. "You're dress does look beautiful, Kat!" She gathers me in a hug. I hear sniffs. I pull away, holding her shoulders.

"Madge, no crying!" She doesn't stop. "No. No.. Stop. Madge! Madg- no. Look at me. Madge look at me!" I say in a stern voice. I grab a kleenex and wipe under her eyes, and her cheeks.

"I- I'm sorry.. I'm just so happy! And I love you! And Gale!" She hiccups. I laugh.

"Ladies! Madge, Katniss! We have a strict schedule. You need to be ready in five minutes!" I hear Effie yell behind us.

"Yeah yeah.." I say half heartedly. Madge fixes my dress.

It is a light yellow. A strapless dress with a bow around the waist stopping just below my knees. It's so sweet. So Madge. My hair is in an elegant bun, with a single braid wrapping around it. And a yellow daffodil is behind my ear.

I turn back to Madge. "It's go time." I smile at her. "Oh, and I love you, Madgypoo!" I add. We always say we love eachother before leaving the room. It's like a joke.

She gives me a hug. "One last hug before I'm married!" I laugh. "Love you too, Kat!" She says with the biggest smile. I grin, walking away to the sandy shore of the beach.

* * *

I look over at the other bridesmaids. Clove is the last one, Annie, and then me. Beside them stand Peeta and Finnick. _Where's Cato?_

"Well don't you look abosolutely stunning." A deep voice whispers beside my ear.

"Finally Cato, where have yo-" I turn around to see Finnick standing there, smirking. "Finnick, what the hell!" I roll my eyes at him. My lips betray me by pulling up into a smile.

"Can't a fellow friend say something nice to his lady friend?" He asks in mock sadness. I slap his shoulder.

"Why yes they can, _Finnie._" I use the nickname that Annie always calls him. His cheeks go red. Just as he can come up with some quick remark, I see Cato walking toward me, smiling.

"Kat, you look beautiful." He breathes out.

He is wearing tan dress pants with a yellow dress shirt tucked into them. The sleeves rolled up. I quickly kiss him. I hear Finnick scoff.

"I basically say the same thing and get hit. Then, he comes along and gets a kiss!" He whines like a child. "Unbelievable. _U-n-b-e-l-i-e-v-a-b-l-e!_" Finnick chants.

Cato laughs. "I'm sure Annie will give you one." Finnick grins and walks to Annie, kissing her. After the kiss he sticks out his tongue playfully at me. Cato and I laugh.

"What took you so long?" I ask Cato.

"Gale felt the need to tell me how much he loved Madge... and me." I laugh.

"Madge said that to me too. But you were pretty late." He looks around embarrassed.

"I had to pee.." A smirk forms on my lips. "You know I have to pee a lot when I'm nervous!" He whines embarrassed.

"That's cute." I tease. He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted.

"Maid of honour! Best man! Katniss, Cato! Come, come. It's time to marry a couple that have blossomed... from _good seeds._" I snort at Effie's comment. Cato chuckles.

"As long as you don't have a breakdown." I say back. Before she can scold me, we are given the signal to start walking down to where Gale and the pastor stand.

Cato and I link arms, then walk down the 'aisle'. Which is just a path created by the rows of seats. I see the waves gently crash behind Gale. _Mexico is so beautiful.  
_Gale does look handsome. He is wearing a tan tuxedo. Under is a yellow dress shirt and a white tie. Gale looks at Cato and I, smiling. I give him a thumbs up. Cato and I reach Gale. We separate, Cato to Gale's side and me to the side where Madge will be. Annie and Finnick walk down. Annie joins me. Lastly, Clove and Peeta come walking. When Clove stands next to Annie, I look at them and smile.

I look at the rows of people. I spot Rory, Prim, Ryleigh and Vick. They all smile at me and then Gale. I also spot familiar faces such as Uncle Haymitch, Hazelle, Posy, Seneca but I'm really surprised to see Diane Undersee, Madge's mother. She is very sick, but she still pushed herself to come see Madge get married. Awe!

I hear gasps and look up to see Madge. She looks stunning. Her hair has been curled, clipped to one side. Her dad, Johnathan walks beside her, arm wrapped around hers. I see tears in both of their eyes. They approach Gale.

"We are gathered here on this lovely afternoon to join together Madge and Gale in Holy Matrimony. Who gives this lovely lady to this man?" The pastor asks. Johnathan steps forward, giving Gale a hug, and putting Madge's hand in Gale's. He takes his seat next to Diane. "As Gale and Madge share their vows today, we are honoured to be witnessing a new, beautiful family being formed. Gale you may say your vows."

I look to Gale, his eyes stare into Madge's. "Madge, I remember when I first met you on this beach a year ago.. So here it goes. I vow to never stop loving you. To never walk away from an argument. To make you chicken noodle soup when you're sick. To never eat your strawberries and buy more when I do," He lets out a chuckle, as well as everyone else. "I vow to always be your Hunter boy, and to love you through thick and thin." He finishes. I see Madge with tears in her eyes, smiling like she hasn't in years.

"I remember when you 'accidently' pushed me into the water a year ago.." Everyone laughs. "Okay. I vow to always allow my love for you to grow deeper and stronger, but never fade. To never love anyone like I love you. To listen to your rants about everything and nothing. To pretend to listen when your trying to make me understand football." Everyone laughs. "Lastly, I vow to never forget our love as we grow old, and to always be yours."

"Gale Hawthorne, do you take Madge Undersee to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor asks.

"I do." Gale says with so much happiness he's going to burst.

"And Madge Undersee, do you take Gale Hawthorne to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She says with a huge smile.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Gale cups Madge's face, as she puts her hands around his neck. They kiss for a few moments and then break apart. "I now present to you, Mr and Mrs Gale Hawthorne!" Everyone cheers as they run down the 'aisle' to the limo waiting for them, the best man, and the maid of honour.

* * *

**Cato POV**

Everyone at the wedding reception is standing around the dance floor. I stare in shock, and because it's funny. Katniss laughs beside me.

"Oh my god!" Katniss says between laughs. We watch as Effie dances in the middle of the dance floor. Slurring lyrics.

"I like big buttsssssss, I cannot lie! Youuu-other b-brotha's cannot denyyy...! wooo!" Effie shouts. Gale, Madge, Katniss and I are all laughing our asses off. We see Haymitch and Seneca drag Effie away. I walk to the little stage/podium thing and clank my glass with a spoon.

"Okay, hey everyone." Everyone sits down to face me. Katniss is smiling at me. "So, the Best man is supposed to make a speech and what not. Gale, buddy! We became friends like 6 months ago. Now we're like besties right!" I joke. Gale nods and laughs. "Anyway, so I'm so happy for you. As well as honoured that I got to witness such great love today. I remember when you were freaking out just before the wedding. And your main concern was that Madge wouldn't like your hair! Like dude, you were getting married! ...Now, go make some babies!" After that I smirk and quickly take my seat next to Gale. He punches my arm playfully.

"Hi everybody!" I look up to see Katniss standing where I was. She really is a beauty. "So I had the honour of being the Maid of Honour. Madgypoo, I am so happy for you! Just a few hours ago we were in the room, getting ready when you decided to get all emotional, now loook at you! You're married!" Madge has a few tears of joy. "But, I remember one day in grade seven, we were sitting at the park. You looked at me straight in the eye and said 'I will marry a book, someday.' so seriously. Guess that didn't work out, huh?"

"Guess not!" Madge shouts. Kat chuckles.

"I love you so much, Madge! So much in fact, that I brought a picture. A few actually."

A screen flashes on. A picture of a younger Madge with a face mask on, floods on the screen. Everyone laughs. The next one, is of Katniss and Madge smiling. A picture of Madge falling into the ocean comes on screen. The man near her is laughing playfully. _Is that Gale?_ Next, a picture of Gale with strawberry milkshake poured on his head is shown. He looks angry. After that picture, A series of pictures of Gale and Madge together pop on the screen. Finally, the last one. A baby pops on the screen. It has a mix between pale and tan skin. With blue eyes and grey flecks. It's hair is straight and a dirty blonde. Underneath, it says 'Baby Hawthorne.'

"Katniss!" Madge yells.

"Love you! Bye!" Everyone laughs as Katniss gives Madge a hug. Madge and Gale take the stand.

"Thank you everyone. We are so happy. I'm so happy to be Madge Hawthorne. Also, thank you to my bridesmaids, I love you guys. Oh and my parents. Katniss... I guess... I love you too much!" Madge says.

"I can't believe this is happening! I'm on cloud nine, honestly. Thank you, Mum, Rory, Vick, Posy. Johnathan, Diane! Love you guys. Especially Cato!" I laugh.

Everyone dances around the dance floor after the first dance. Katniss and I dance and laugh. I dance with Ryleigh and Prim. Katniss with Rory and Vick. After a while I see Katniss go outside, I follow her out.

"Danced out?" I ask her. She turns around, smiles once she sees it's me.

"Nah. Just wanted some fresh air." I nod and stand next to her.

I hold out my hand. "May I have this dance?"

She cracks a cute grin. "You may." She takes my hand. "There's no music."

I start to hum a slower paced song that I know. Katniss smiles in recognition. And as we're dancing she softly sings the lyrics.

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to prove__  
__And it's you and me and all other people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

Katniss looks up at me with a toothy smile and a slight twinkle in her eyes. I smile back as I begin to sing while dancing.__

_There's something about you now__  
__I can't quite figure out__  
__Everything she does is beautiful__  
__Everything she does is right___

Katniss joins back in. Here we are, singing and dancing in the moonlight.__

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to lose__  
__And it's you and me and all other people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you__  
__and me and all other people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to prove__  
__And it's you and me and all other people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

We finish the song, staring into eachother's eyes with such intensity that I may burst. Her grey eyes still twinkle in the light of the moon. I feel compelled to tell her. My mouth opens before I can even debate it.

"I love you." I say softly. Her eyes widen and her mouth hangs open. _Oh shit._

She pulls away and now I know she doesn't feel the same. _Shit!_ My head hangs down as I slowly walk away from her. I drag my feet to the beach and sit down. My head falls into my hands. I rub my eyes, as they are stinging. _Why am I so sensitive when it comes to Katniss?_ I slowly lift my head. I quickly untie my shoes, and throw them as far as I can.

I quietly whisper to the sky, "Why?" and stand up. When I spin around, I freeze in my place. Katniss stands there nervously. She fidgets with her hair until her gaze finds my eyes. She takes a deep breath.

"I love you, Cato."

* * *

**a/n: Woooooooo! Okay, so now Madge is Mrs. Hawthorne! ;) I hope you liked a drunk, dancing Effie. More Effie to come! Next chappie deals with Cato and Katniss after their revealations! I will probably be updating again in a day or two.**

Review!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: This chapter is a funny and cute one. I was kind of disappointed with the reviews last chapter. Oh well. THANK YOU TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS. Especially the ones who review every or almost every chapter. You know who you are. Thank you! Thanks Followers, Favouriters, Reviews, all of ya!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"I love you." Cato says gently. _I didn't expect that.. Say something, Katniss!_ His gorgeous blue eyes turn glassy. He hangs his head and slowly walks away. Why can't I move?! Speak! What am I doing?

"Great.." I say to myself. I groan in frustration at how dumb I am.

_Go after him. _A voice inside my head tells me. I run down to the beach, as it is the only place Cato had to go. I walk closer to the water, then I see him. Cato slumps down on the sand. He rubs his face. I watch him in pain as I am the one who caused his sadness. I see him untie his shoes and throw them a distance away. I hear him whisper _'Why?' _He abruptly stands up, but freezes in place as he spots me standing there.

His icy blue eyes that chase away my nightmares and fill me with happiness have a broken look to them. My heart clenches at this. I can't stand to see this pain in him, so I grab my now loose hair and play with it. _Katniss, just say it. _I don't look up. Then, my dad fills my thoughts. He looks at me saying _"Kitty Kat, just tell him. It's okay, it makes you happy. Remember, I love you to the moon." _I take a deep breath and look into his mesmerizing eyes. And say the three words I never thought I'd say.

"I love you, Cato."

_Happiness. Shock. Love. _These are the things that fill Cato's eyes. I let a small smile spread across my lips. He lights up like a christmas tree.

"...really?" He asks.

"Yes, really." He walks over to me. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck, crashing my lips to his. We just keep it a simple kiss, moving our lips slowly, softly. We both pull away smiling from ear to ear.

"Thank you." Cato whispers.

"For what?" I ask.

"Loving me."

"Well, you're the one who showed me I could.." I whisper. Cato gives me a soft kiss.

"I'd do it over again if I had to. Every kiss, every fight, every laugh.. Every scar, every story." He whispers while staring into my eyes. A tear slips down my cheek. And Cato kisses it. "Don't cry, Kat... Besides, we should be at the reception right now, having fun!"

I laugh. "Okay, I guess." He takes my hand as we walk back.

The rest of the night, Cato and I dance, laugh, kiss. We enjoy ourselves. Madge and I dance. And we laugh at Cato and Gale slow dancing together as a joke. The night is overall, amazing.

* * *

**Cato POV (1 month later)**

I lay in bed, thinking about the night I told Katniss that I love her and she said it back. A smile stretches across my face. I remember how I went from being in pain to being so happy and in love. _Stop being a girl, Cato!_ My thoughts are interrupted by someone yelling.

"Cato, get you're ass out of bed!" I groan loud enough so she can here. She doesn't answer. I roll over on to my back. I nearly shit myself when I see her standing at the edge of the bed, one hand on her hip with a scowl. "It's four in the afternoon. We have to go to Gale and Madge's in like two hours!"

I throw the comforter over my face. "I'm not getting up." I mumble through the thick blanket.

"Get up! Don't be a lazy ass." She says.

"But Kat, I don't want toooooo." I whine.

"I don't really care." Katniss says stubbornly.

"Why are we going anyways?" I ask.

"Dinner night is every second weekend! Remember?" Oh yeah. Every second weekend Gale, Madge, Katniss and I get together and have dinner at one of our places.

"Oh yeah.." She nods. "Come lay with meee."

"No."

"Pweaaaaase?" I say like a baby.

"Nope." She pops the 'p'.

"Fine, I just won't go to the dinner then." I say hoping to get her to lay down.

"Fine by me." She says and walks out. I groan, jumping out of bed.

"Kat, wait! I'll get ready, okay?" I say desperately. She turns around smirking.

"Well, if you insist!" I glare at her.

"Mean." I mutter as I walk to the shower. I hear her cute laugh and I can't help but smile since she can't see.

"Awe, see! You're smiling!" I look up and notice the mirror I'm facing. She waves. "Want me to join you?" She winks.

"Uh.." I blush at her. "Yes.."

She laughs. "Nah. Have fun!" With that she walks into the kitchen. _I cannot believe she did that!_ I'll get her for that.

* * *

"Kat!" Madge shouts excitedly and gives Katniss a hug.

"Madgypoo! I missed you!" They share a laugh. And start talking about something that I don't take interest in.

"Cato, what's up man!" I look at the stairs to see Gale walking down.

"Dude! How's married life?" I ask as we share a bro hug.

He smirks. "It's great! Like really great," He winks and I realize what he means. I laugh. "But in all seriousness, I'm super happy. I love her." He says while looking at Madge.

"Great to hear, man." I pat him on the back.

"So, are you gonna ever ask Katniss?" Gale asks in a hushed voice. I nearly choke on my spit.

"I don't know... We've only been dating for almost eight months. That isn't long enough." I reason out loud. _Katniss Crane._ _Stop it!_

"Well.. when you know, you just do." The girls start walking toward us. "We'll finish this later!" Gale says as they stand next to us.

"Finish what?" Madge asks.

"Oh, uh. Gale and I were debating about who is a worse team, The Packers or The Vikings. Vikings are better." I say. Gale scoffs at me, like we were actually talking about it. Madge and Katniss nod.

"Oh yeah, um, we just ordered food because we didn't know what to cook today." Madge says.

"Sounds good." I say. Madge leads us to the couches. As we are walking, Katniss smacks my butt. I look at her in shock. She just smirks and keeps on walking. Her and Madge go get drinks from the kitchen and walk back a few seconds later.

Gale and I sit opposite of Madge and Katniss. We all are talking about funny stories. When I look at Katniss, she sees me out of the corner of her eye. She grabs her glass of ice tea, takes a sip, and slowly likes her plump lips...that I haven't kissed today. _Stop teasing me! _

"Hey Kat, remember tha-" I fake a cough during my sentence. She gives me a look. I reach for my glass, when I pick it up, I flex my bicep muscles. Her eyes are glued to my arms. "Sorry, I think I'm getting sick. Anyways, one time I was in y bathroom, just singing a song.. and I hear a snort, I looked over and saw Kat. Adter laughing her ass off, we started screaming the lyrics together. I think the best part was my monkey boxers." Madge and Gale are laughing hysterically. "Right Kat?" I ask her intentionally because I know she isn't listening.

Her eyes shoot up to mine. "Uh.. yeah.. haha." She tries her best to cover it up. The doorbell goes off.

"Here, I'll get it. You guys talk." I offer. Gale and Madge thank me.

"You'll need help with that. I'll come." Katniss tries to sound casual. Madge gives a suspicious 'okay'.

I walk to the door first. A guy from some fancy resturant hands me like four big bags. _What did they order?_ I grab all the bags.

"Oh shit." I say.

"What?" Katniss asks.

"My wallet is in my back pocket."

"Oh, don't worry I'll get it for you." She says _too _sweetly. I feel her finger tips graze the top of my pocket. Then she slowly slips her hand in my back pocket. _Oh my god. _Her hand slowly grabs my wallet, again she _slowly_ pulls it out of the pocket. I look over at her and she is biting her bottom lip with a small grin.

"Uh.. um.. T-that will be $40.00.." The delivery guy's voice cracks. And he gulps. _God, what a hormonal teenage perv. _He is eyeing Katniss. Katniss awkawrdly avoids his gaze.

"I'm sorry, but your job is to deliver food, not stare at my girlfriend." I say coolly. Katniss chuckles. She puts her hand on the boys arm.

"Cato, he's so cute." She says. I see her smirk at me. I roll my eyes and hand the boy $40. I walk back to the living room.

"Where's Catnip?"

"Flirting it up with the delivery boy."

"I wasn't flirting with him. He was just so cute." Katniss walks into the room.

"If he's cute, he's young." I say.

"You're cute and you are twenty."

"I'm not cute!" I argue.

Madge and Katniss chuckle. "You should see your wittle face when you sleep." She teases.

"I'm not cute! I have stubble!" I say as I rub my jaw. "And a very defined jaw."

"Sure. Sure you do." Katniss says sarcastically. I scoff and sit down.

We rummage through the bags of food. Gale and I choose steak and potatoes. Madge has some sort of pasta. Katniss has lamb stew. We all eat and talk about everything. Soon, we all finish our food and throw our garbage in the bags.

I look over at Katniss, she looks back at me. I decide to 'accidently' spill my Coca-Cola all over my shirt. I lift my glass, as I bring it to my lips, it 'slips' from my fingers and all over my shirt.

**Katniss POV**

Cato's glass slips from his hands, turning his light grey shirt a dark brown.

"Shit!" Cato says frustrated.

"Don't worry, man. You can borrow one of my shirts. Just go to the 2nd floor, and it's the second door on the left." Gale offers.

"Thanks." Cato says and pats Gale's shoulder. He gets up, and to my surprise, takes off his shirt. His dark jeans hang loosely around his waist, showing his Calvin Klein boxers. His six pack leads down to a 'V' shape at his sides. He turns so he is directly facing me. "Be right back. Love you, Kat!" He smirks at me.

_Oh my god! _This needs to stop now, I'll go crazy. "Um, I need to pee." I say and quickly stand up. I quietly sneak up the stairs, heading for the second room on the left. I walk in the room to find Cato standing there, wearing a white tee with black writing, smirking at me.

"I knew you wouldn't be able handle it." He says in a cocky voice.

I scoff. "I came to see.. if you found a shirt."

"You're a terrible liar, Katniss."

"Whatever." I say.

He chuckles. "Well, we should get back down there!" He says innocently. He walks past me. I don't follow him. He turns to me with a quizzical look. "What?"

"Really? You're just going to go?!" I whine.

"Yup." He pops the 'p'. "Besides, you wouldn't lay with me, didn't give me a kiss, and you teased me about the shower. Oh and you go around licking your lips!"

"Stop whining and just kiss me." I say. He walks closer to me, he leans down so his lips are right by mine.

"Okay." He whispers. And then I feel his lips on mine, a taste of Coca- Cola and... mint? I smile into our kiss. We don't break apart, are lips just move around, in a rhythm. I pull away, looking into Cato's bright blue eyes.

"I love you." I say softly.

"I love you so much.." Cato whispers as if he is scared to say it. I cup his face. He leans into my touch and closes his eyes. I give him a quick peck on his lips.

"Awwe!" I hear a voice say. Cato and I pull away from eachother. We find Madge and Gale standing with smiles on their faces.

"Oh, um.." Cato awkwardly says.

"You two are just so cute. It gives me warm fuzzies!" Madge says happily.

"Well, that's... great!" I say to her. As if on cue, Gale and Cato both yawn at the same time.

"Well, I think we should take that as a sign that they're tired." Madge says sadly.

"Yeah. Thanks so much for having us over." I look back at Madge and Ga- "Where's Gale?" We all turn around to see Gale asleep on the bed. I laugh quietly.

"Can you guys show yourselves out? I need to take care of him.." Madge asks. We nod and exchange hugs.

We leave the house and hop into Cato's truck. The drive has a comfortable silence. Cato and I exchange smiles throughout the whole ride. My eyes grow heavier as we reach the parking lot. They slowly close.

* * *

I'm being put on something soft. My eyes flutter open. I look around my dark room, I see Cato leaving with a smile.

"Don't go. I need you here." He keeps the nightmares away and I love waking up to his cute sleepy face. He turns around and walks to the edge of the bed. The mattress dips as he lays down, arms encircling me.

"I'll never leave you." He whispers.

* * *

**A/n: Awe, how cute! Okay, next chapter will be up probably on Friday, so in 2 days! Prim, Ryleigh shall appear next chappie. Maybe Effie. Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: Okay, so last chapter I made an oopsie. Cato said he and katniss had been dating for almost 8 months.. I meant to put 6/7 months. Sorry!******

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Cato POV**

My eyes slowly open, adjusting to the room. Wondering what the time is, I grab my cell phone. _10:06am December 15__th__. _Woah, it's the 15th ? Great.. Just as I inwardly groan, something... or someones are attacking me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Two girly voices shout. I open my eyes again to see two heads of blonde hair.

"Prim... Ryleigh.. can't breath.." I wheeze out. TheY stop, stand up and place their hands on their hips, glaring.

"We're not fat!" They yell.

I sigh. "I never said you were."

They giggle. "Well, we're off to go pick up your present." Before I can argue, they run out.

I close my eyes. _Just for a few minutes. _Memories of Katniss and I flash through my mind, I let out a content sigh. I lay there with a smile until I'm pleasantly interrupted by warm, soft lips on mine. Once they pull away, I open my eyes to be met with grey ones.

"Happy 21st birthday!" She says happily.

I laugh. "I like your birthday greeting better than Ryleigh and Prim's." I respond. She chuckles and places a small leather box on my chest. I examine it. "What is it?"

"Well, you're going to have to open it!"

I slowly lift the top of the leather box. Sitting there nicely, on the plush white cushion is a bracelet. It's a titanium chain with black metal links in between. It's sick.

"Woah. Kat.. this is so nice.." I say in shock.

"Well since I started working for Haymitch's company, he pays me more than he should be.." She says shyly.

"Thank you so much. I love it. And you!" I exclaim. She laughs. I sit up and kiss her. She pulls away, and I look at her with disappointment.

"Cato, come on!" I stare at her, making her sigh. "I have _pana-_cakes!"

"Oh goody!" I shout as I run to the kitchen. I hear Katniss laugh behind me.

"Oh my.."

"What? You know that I love panacakes!" She enters the kitchen grinning. I laugh and grab us some plates.

* * *

"Gale keeps texting me.." I say to Katniss as we get into my truck.

"Why?" She asks.

"He keeps texting me '_Tonight we drink like men!'._" I laugh as I tell her. She laughs, then frowns. "What?"

"I guess Gale claimed you for tonight." She huffs. I try not to laugh at her jealousy.

"Are you jealous of Gale, Kat?" I taunt.

She scowls at me. "No! I was just saying." I end up laughing at her. "Fine, I'll just hang out with Madge."

"Okay." I say simply. She tries to glare at me, but she ends up smiling. "See, you can't be mad at me, I'm the birthday boy!"

"Yeah, yeah.." She smirks at me.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Cato!" Haymitch, Seneca, and Paylor shout as Plutarch brings in a cake.

"Thank you!" I say as I hug Paylor.

"Oh, Cato darling! Happy, happy, happy birthday! Maybe with age your shenanigans will stop!" Effie says in her high pitchedsqueal.. or voice. They sound the same..

I look at Katniss and grin. "Nah." Just after I say that, I wipe my piece of cake all over Katniss' face.

"Cato!" Katniss shouts. She grabs her cake and smashes it on my face. We start smearing it all over eachother.

"STOP IT!" Effie screeches. I share a look with Katniss, we both nod. We slowly walk over to Effie.

"Sorry Effie."

"Sorry Aunt Effie." Katniss says after me. We pretend to walk away, but we quickly spin on our heels, run up to Effie and rub our hands all over her face. Effie screams bloody murder as everyone laughs.

"Stop! Stop it this instant!" Effie yells. Katniss and I run out to the backyard laughing. I lean forward and lick the icing off her cheek.

"You had a little icing there," I say. Then, I lick her nose. "And there," I lick her other cheek. "There too." And finally, I look into her eyes saying, "And here." Then I kiss her lips.

We stay there kissing in the cool night breeze. I deepen the kiss as she parts her lips. Such a blissful kiss. So passionate. . .

_Beep._

We both ignore my cellphone, still kissing. Her hands run through my hair. My hands slide up and down her hips while. . .

_Beep._

We pull apart only to catch our breath, then we resume to kissing again. Her lips, soft and warm with a taste of chocolate. Her tounge wrestles mine, gaining entance into my mouth. I let out a deep moan. _Shh!_ This is an amazing moment...

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Rinnnnnnnng._

I pull away from Katniss and let out a frustrated sigh, she stands there looking bemused. I fish my phone out of my pocket. I read the caller ID. _Gale H.- 2 texts- Incoming call._

"You better have a good reason for interrupting me," I say in exasperation.

"We're going drinking tonight! Did'ja forget, man!?" Gale all but shouts into the phone.

"I didn't. We never picked a time."

"Well, we're going now!" He exclaims. "Come over to mine and Madge's house with Catnip."

I sigh. "Okay, okay."

"Get movin', man!" And with those words, Gale hangs up. I look up at Katniss.

"I'm sorry.." I say as I rub the back of my neck.

She cracks a smile. "It's alright. Let's go say bye and get going." I nod.

We walk into the house seeing Seneca, Paylor and Haymitch comforting Effie. She babbles about 'devil advocates' and 'bad, bad seeds'.

"Well, guys I'm sorry but we have to go." I start. "Thank you so much for the cake and wishes!" I add.

"Why so early, my boy?" Seneca questions sadly.

"Gale and I are going out to drink.. 21st birthday and all." I reply quietly.

"Okay.. just don't hurt yourself. See you later!" He gathers me in a quick hug. I nod.

"Well, Musclehead I hope you have a great time." Haymitch says while smirking.

"Yeah, yeah. Not as great as your night will be." I say back, motioning to Effie. Effie's head snaps up in my direction. She has a crazy, wild look in her eyes.

"...bad...bad.." She whispers. Her whole body tenses as if she has just snapped. "Bad manners! That was bad manners! Are you a barbarian!?" She pronunciates every word clearly.

"Nope. Just having fun!" Katniss says. I laugh. Effie's head turns in her direction sharply.

"Katniss! I can't handle you two! Leave!" Effie screeches.

"Bye Paylor!" We shout as we leave, while laughing our asses off.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Cato and I walk into Gale and Madge's house.

"Helloooooooooo?" I drag on. Cato chuckles. We stand there waiting for a reply; none come. "Madge? Galeeey?" I call out. Then, I remember... _The plan._ I turn to Cato. "I really have to pee... Just wait here."

"Oh.. okay." He smiles.

I walk in the direction of the bathroom, but once I leave Cato's sight I bolt to the kitchen. I walk in to see Gale, Madge, Finnick, Annie, Peeta, Clove, Prim, Ryleigh and Rory. They are talking are whispering.

"Guys.. we're here." I whisper. They all turn around and smile evilly, remembering our plan.

"Okay, so Kat, go get him and bring him in here. Then, surprise!" Madge whispers excitedly. I grin and walk back to where Cato is. I see him leaning against the door. His face lights up when he sees me.

"Hey." He says.

I giggle. "Hi. I tried calling Madge, but no answer. So, they probably went to go get something last minute. You know Madge.." I say sarcastically. He laughs. "Anyways, I'm starving lets go raid their kitchen for food!"

"Always hungry!" He says while laughing.

I lead him to the kitchen, that just happens to be dark. I turn on the light, revealing the room. The counter island is in the middle, where everyone is hiding.

I say the sentence that gives them the signal. "Want some water?" I ask.

Before Cato can answer, everyone pops up holding water guns. Finnick speaks.

"Did someone say water?" He says evilly. They all pull the triggers and spray Cato while shouting,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CATO!"

Soon enough the water guns run out, leaving a drenched Cato. Good thing I told him to leave his phone in the truck.

"Wow... thanks guys." He says dryly but he betrays himself by laughing.

"Cato we got you something!" Prim squeals. Ryleigh runs to him, handing over a big box with balloons around it.

Cato removes the balloons and lifts off the top of the box. He pulls out a big metal framed picture. Cato and I sit on the middle of the couch. Prim sits beside me, and Ryleigh beside Cato. We all have big smiles. _Our little family... What!? _I need to stop thinking like that..

"Thank you so much, girls. I love this picture!" Cato says with genuine happiness.

"You're welcome!" They say in unison. Their smiles turn into to evil smirks. "You forgot one thing.."

Cato looks in the box, and reaches in. He pulls out a smaller box that has been wrapped. Cato tears at the wrapping, revealing a blue box. He opens up the box to reveal little square packages with a circular object underneath... Is that..

"You got me condoms!?" Cato yells in embarrassment. My mouth hangs open and my cheeks turn scarlet red.

"Well, better safe than an 'oopsie!' " Prim teases in a stern voice. Everyone laughs except Cato and I.

"Prim!" I scowl at her.

"Ryleigh!" Cato glares at his sister. They just start laughing like crazy.

"You'll have time later to fantasize about those condoms later. Let's go to the bonfire in the back!" Clove adds smugly.

* * *

Rory, Prim, Me, Cato, Ryleigh, Annie, Finnick, Clove, Peeta, Madge and Gale sit in that order around the fire. We have been sitting here for hours. I notice everyone starting to yawn. I look over at Cato and he nods.

"Guys this was great, but we're super tired and it's early in the morning. We should go." I suggest. Everyone eagerly nods.

"This was great, thanks everyone." Cato says sleepily. They all give a sleepy 'happy birthday' and goodbye, walking away. I look at Prim, Ryleigh and Rory who are all asleep.

"They can stay in the guest rooms. You two get home." Gale says while hugging us. I thank him as we walk around the house to the truck.

Cato hops in, smiling. I give him a questioning look.

"This was the best birthday I've ever had." He says shyly.

"I'm glad it was!"

* * *

"Kat, do you remember leaving the lights on?" Cato asks as we walk in to his apartment.

"I thought we did.. guess not." I shrug. We walk into the living room to turn off the lamp and stop dead in our tracks when we hear a malicious voice.

"Well, well, well, look who is back. How is the birthday boy?"

* * *

**a/n: ooooooooooooooo! Who could that be?**

So there will be drama next chapter between Katniss, Cato and the mystery speaker. O0o0o0o!

Review! Oh and check out my poll!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: First of all, I'd like to thank my reviewers and everyone else. You guys make my day!**

This chapter we see a different side of Cato! I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, the characters, or quotes from the books or movie.

* * *

**Cato POV**

"Well, well, well, look who's back? How is the birthday boy?" I stiffen. That voice.. Katniss grabs my hand, scared, obviously from the last encounter. My feet slowly turn around to the source of the voice.

There he is. Sitting on _my_ couch, smoking a cigarette. I cringe when that smell brings back terrible memories.

I step in front of Katniss to protect her. "How did you get in here?" I ask in a calm, but deadly voice.

He lets out a cruel laugh. "I just came to surprise my son."

"I don't want you here. Leave." I spit.

He stands up, but I have a few inches on him. "You shouldn't speak to your father like that." I see his fists clench and his eyes full of fury. "Show some respect."

I feel Katniss gripping the back of my shirt and her nose pressed against my back. I give her hand a squeeze then let it go. Just seconds ago I was dead tired, now I'm wide awake.

My father wanders around the room, taunting me. I postion my body with every step, so that Katniss is still behind me.

"You know, Cato... You always were weak." He smirks with a deadly gaze. "We never loved you. You did come in handy though." He pauses as if he is actually thinking. "Winning all those fights. Bringing in all that money, after beating some loser to a pulp.." Memories flood back. I see his lips moving, but I hear nothing as I cover my ears. I grip them willing for the memories I've tried so hard to forget, not to come.

_I stand there, hovering over my opponent. Scrawny, fragile, bloody. I hear shouts from my father._

"Finish him, Cato!" I still just stand there. "What's wrong with you, boy? You worthless piece of shit, do it!"

I pull back my clenched fist. The boy shakes violently right before my fist makes contact with his face. But I don't stop there, I keep going and punching until my knuckles ache.

I slowly rise away from the boy. His body lays limp on the ground. Almost lifeless.. I didn't even remember his name. Bee? ... BT? Beetee. I feel hands jerk me backward. My father faces me.

He grabs the collar of my shirt. "What was that? You'll be lucky if he isn't dead! Fuck. We need to go." I feel numb.. "Get your ass in the truck. GO!"

My hands fall back to my sides. I hear my father's taunting voice, trying to break me.

"I bet you didn't tell your little girlfriend about that, huh."

I step closer to him. "Leave her out of this. It was always your fault! You made me!" I yell.

"You always went above my expectations, Cato." He says with venom.

His hand reaches behind him. The lamp's light hits something reflecting a glint. My eyes trail down to my father's hand where he is holding a knife, bigger than the last one. I quickly push Katniss as far away I can.

I hold up my hands. "Just put down the knife."

"Why should I? You probably killed all of those kids that were just like you."

"No..No I didn't!" _I didn't... I didn't._ "I never did! Stop.."

"And how would you know that, Cato?" I just stand there, staring at him. "Beetee.. was his name wasn't it?" He did it. He chose my most painful memory of back then.

"I didn't kill him! I didn't!" I say desperately. _I didn't. _"He's alive! I know.. I know he is.."

My father laughs loudly. "Really?" I barely nod my head. He points his knife at me stepping forward. "I could kill you right now." He uses my words from our last encounter.

"Do it! Go ahead do it... I'm dead to you anyway. I always was, wasn't I?" I yell with so much force.

Father jumps forward with the knife. "You were."

I dodge the knife and twist his arm. He releases the knife that falls into my hand. I grab the knife with a death grip. As he is in shock, I wrap my arm around his neck holding him in a headlock.

He tries to grab my knife, I jerk my arm away from his reach. "Nuh uh," I tease in a deadly manner. "I can still do this. One kill and I can finally bring pride to you.." My voice comes out deadly with a little craziness.

"I'll keep coming back. Next time your girlfriend won't be so lucky.." _Katniss. _No one threatens Kat. Before he can finish his sentence, I plunge the knife into his stomache.

His body slowly cripples to the ground. His blood, pooling around him. I see his chest still rise and fall. My body falls against the wall, sinking down to the ground. I bring my hands to ears, trying to block out everything. Father's harsh words, the sirens, everything. Though, as I lift my hands, I noticed they're covered in blood. _Monster._

My eyes shut tight, my jaw clench tightly against my cheek that it starts to draw blood. The last thing I hear before I completely shut out the world is one person-.. girl screaming my name.

Katniss.

* * *

I wake up to a pounding in my head. A metallic taste in my mouth. My eyes slowly open adjusting to a familiar room. The one I used to occupy in Uncle Seneca's house.

I slowly sit up and swing my legs to the side of the bed. My eyes scan the room and stop on a silent crying brunette, who I love. She hasn't noticed my movement yet. With a better look I see that she is staring at a picture of her and I on Madge's yacht.

I ruffle the blanket to get her attention, but to make it seem like I just woke up. Her head snaps up in my direction. Her eyes are red and puffy with dark purple bags under her grey eyes.

"Cato!" She says springing to her feet. I don't answer. _Answer her! _Still nothing. "Cato..?" I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. Am I just scared? Ashamed? I see her eyes cloud over. "Please talk to me."

I don't know why, but I stand up and walk right past her. I walk down the stairs that lead into the livingroom. When I enter, four pairs of eyes quickly look at me. Prim, Ryleigh, Uncle Seneca and Haymitch.

Ryleigh jumps to her feet. "Ca-" she exclaims but stops part way noticing my expression. "..Cato..?"

I barely meet her eyes. I brush past her and head out to the only place that can calm me.

**Katniss POV**

I stand there shocked for a few minutes. My feet absentmindedly take me down the stairs to where everyone else is.

"Kat, what happened?" Prim asks in a calm voice.

I sit down beside her, she grabs my hand. "I .. I don't know. He just woke up, stood there and walked away.."

"Lets just.. give him some time." Haymitch softly suggests.

I look up at him attempting to smile.. which fails me. "What happened.. to his dad?"

Seneca sighs, but speaks instead of Haymitch. "After he was stabbed, they took him to the hospital. But he died later. Cato didn't directly kill him." He pauses. "After analysis, we learned that Romulus Thread who is Cato's father, already had extreme internal bleeding long before Cato stabbed him."

I nod slowly. "So, Cato didn't really kill him?"

"Romulus could have died any second, the stabbing just made it happen faster. Also, Romulus is wanted in 4 different states for indictive crimes." Seneca explains to me. "There are no charges against Cato either. It was dismissed as self defense."

I sigh in relief. "Okay.. good."

* * *

It's been hours since Cato left. We all sit in the livingroom in an unbearable silence. My leg bobs up and down. Just when I can't handle it any longer, Uncle Haymitch speaks.

"Go look for him, Sweetheart." I look at him with raised eyebrows, silently asking if he is serious.

"Yeah, Kitty. Go on. You know a side of him that none of us do." Seneca adds.

I nod and run out of the house. My feet take me to the first place that I know Cato would have gone.

**Cato POV**

I've been sitting on this flat rock for hours just staring into the cold creek. The water trickles over tiny pebbles. One thought plays over in my head.

_I am a monster, who stabbed his own father._

I hear noises, but I pass them off as the leaves blowing around since it's windy out. A voice corrects my thoughts.

"Cato..?" The voice says unsure as to if they should be here. My body twists in the direction of the voice. My eyes soften when I see who it is.

I take a deep breath and attempt to speak. "...Kat.." I whisper in a broken voice.

She takes note of my expression. Without another word, she walks over to me. And throws her arms around me. At first I wrap my arms around her loosely, but tears start streaming down my cheeks, and my arms tighten, clinging to her for life. Katniss whispers soothing words in my ear.

"I didn't.. I .. monster.." Is what I manage to get out.

My tears start to slow down to single droplets. Katniss pulls away and brings her thumb up to my cheeks, brushing away the last tears.

"Don't cry. Everything will be okay." She whispers. Her gaze averts to the creek. "He's.."

I cut her off. "Dead. I figured." I whisper with my voice cracking.

She looks back at me. "You didn't do it. He was internally bleeding from something else."

I stare at her with the slightest bit of relief. She reaches for my hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Thank you." She softly says.

"What for?" I ask.

She gives a smile small but it's gone as fast as it came. "Protecting me."

I nod. The bags under her eyes are more prominent. "Lets go sleep. You're tired." I mumble.

"I can't."

I rack my brain for an idea. "I'll watch a movie with you until we fall asleep."

She nods while standing up.

* * *

_I stand in a back alley. I start walking down it, to get to Katniss. She's waving and laughing. I wave back, suddenly her eyes darken and she stares at me with rage._

"Disgrace." The voice isn't Katniss'. I turn around to see my dad closing in on me.

_I try to run but my feet are glued in place. A silhouette emerges beside my dad. When the figure steps into the moon light, I instantly recognize them_

"Remember me Cato?"

_He steps closer. "...Beetee.." I choke out._

My feet gain the strength to push me away from them and to start running. My legs feel like jelly, but I still run. Just as I near Katniss, I trip over something. Or someone.

Beetee.

Bruised and bloody, his body lays there. I start shouting random words or sounds. His bloody face turns into Katniss' face. Her eyes stare up at me with hatred.

"You are a monster." She screams.

"I'm not, Katniss!" I yell back.

"Monster." She says harshly. Her mouth lets out an evil laugh.

_I try to scream words at her, but I don't have a voice. Instead of malice filled laughter, blood starts flowing out of her mouth. It pools around my feet, slowly building up to my ankles. _

_The metallic smell makes me sick as I try to run away. I stop running because of the heaving. Once, I regain my composure, I turn back to where Katniss/Beetee was lying. Katniss isn't on the ground. She is standing beside my father who grabs a knife and stabs her._

As she falls to the ground, her eyes find mine and she starts screaming, "Cato!"

"Cato!"

I feel my shoulder being gently skaken. "Cato, wake up! It's a dream." My eyes shoot open meeting Katniss'.

I feel sweat drip down my forehead. My t-shirt clings to my sweat induced body. Katniss gently strokes my hair.

"I shouldn't have left.. You were fine when I left to get some water.. but when I came back, you were shaking and mumbling things." She says with guilt in her voice.

I grab her hand. "It's okay.. What was I saying?"

"You were saying stuff like 'I didn't' and you said my name once."

"Oh.." I think for a few seconds. "Will you sleep with me? The nightmares don't seem to come then."

She lays down beside me. "Same with me."

We drift off to sleep in eachothers arms hopefully nightmare free.

* * *

**a/n: So we saw a more vulnerable side of Cato this chapter! I hope it wasn't too bad or anything.**

Review!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n: I got many positive reviews on last chapter! So thank you everyone that reviewed and has been reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**If you have any suggestions on the story, review or PM your ideas and I'll try and incorporate them in my chapters if I can! And credit will be given to you.**

I'm not experiencing writers block or anything, I just thought if you badly want to see something happen, I will try to make it happen at some point.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Ryleigh POV**

Prim and I quietly make our way down the stairs of my Uncle Seneca's house. We all decided to sleep here not wanting to go back to the apartment. Prim suddenly stops walking down the stairs.

She turns to me. "How are you feeling about your.. dad?"

For some reason it hasn't effected as much. "I don't really know.. I don't have one good memory of him. They were all bad.. We've never exchanged an 'I love you'." I tell her honestly.

"Well, if you need to talk I'm here for you." Prim offers. I smile and nod.

We tip toe into the livingroom, but stop when we see who's on the couch.

"Awe.." Prim gushes.

Cato lays on the couch with his arms wrapped securely around Katniss' waist. Her hands are pressed on his chest. His head rests right by hers, noses almost touching.__

"Aren't they adorable?" I ask in awe.

"We are awake, you know." Prim and I jump at Katniss' mumbling voice. I hear Cato let out a small two second chuckle.

"Oh um.. we will be in the kitchen." Prim says quickly, grabbing my arm.

**Cato POV**

Prim and Ryleigh leave. "No nightmares?" Katniss quietly asks.

I open my eyes and shake my head. "You?" My sleepy voice asks.

She shakes her head. We lay there in silence just staring at eachother. Katniss is the first to move. Her hand comes up to my cheek, her fingers trailing on my jaw.

"I still love you." She says so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I grab her hand and shake my head.

"I don't see why.."

She plays with my fingers. "Love does crazy things." She whispers.

We lay there in silence again. I stare at Katniss while she stares at our hands. A few moments later, her eyes meet mine again.

"Amazing. Badass. Caring. Devoted. Extraordinary. Funny. Goofy. Handsome. Incredible. Jealous. Kid-like. Loving. Mellifluous." She smiles when she is speaking. Her mouth opens to continue but I cut her off with a kiss. I end up smiling into our kiss. I pull away and speak.

"Natural. Original. Pretty. Quaint.. in a good way. Rebellious. Stubborn or Sexy... Talented. Unique. Virtuous. Willful." I chuckle at the last word I chose. Katniss is so stubborn. "X... Xtreme! Shit.. I got the hard letters... Yummy... and..Zat girl..."

She ends up laughing. "Wow, that was entertaining."

"You really mean those words?" I ask referring to her list. She nods. I think about something and decide that I should tell her. "I got offered a job."

Her face lights up. "Really? Where?"

"Police officer for... District 12. When I didn't see you for a week a while ago, it was because they were training me." I start. Her eyes widen when I say Distrct 12. See the Police Office headquarters were split up into 12 'Districts'.

"Why District 12? District 1 and 2 pay much better."

I breathe in. "I wanted to try and bring honour to the former top detective that served there.."

A tear escapes her eyes. "Dad.." She whispers. I nod. "Thank you.. so much."

My arms wrap tighter around her and I place a kiss on her cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Seneca, Uncle Haymitch, Paylor, Prim, Ryleigh, Cato and I all sit at the table eating breakfast. It's silent. This is the kind of silence I hate. The silence that is created when everyone is to scared to speak. I break the silence by dropping my fork on my plate.

"Will somebody please say something!" I say loudly in irritation. Cato starts chuckling across from me. Soon enough, everyone starts laughing. "What!?"

"You're just soo subtle!" Uncle Haymitch says sarcastically.

I scowl at him. "Whatever."

"Kat, can I talk to you outside?" Cato asks. I raise my eyebrows and nod. Everyone starts 'ooo-ing'. I roll my eyes and follow Cato to the back deck.

I look at Cato. "What did you want to talk about?"

He gets down on one knee and my heart speeds up. He takes a deep breath and pulls a small box out of his pocket.

"Katniss Everdeen, Will you," He slowly opens the box. "..move in with me?" A silver key sits in the box.

My heart rate returns to normal. I smack him. "Jeez Cato! If you're on one knee, you either propose or don't go on one knee!" I scold.

He chuckles. "So..?" He asks expectantly.

"Yes. Yes I'll move in with you." He stands up and kisses me.

* * *

Cato actually bought a house. We told Prim and Ryleigh that we're all moving. They seemed excited.

We pull up into the driveway of our new house. It's a darkish grey with white windows and eavesdroughs. And the roof shingles are black. Jagged stones/bricks are apart of the house. It looks so elegant for a two story house. Three big windows are at the top. A stone walkway leads to the front door which has a small seating area by it.

"Wow." Is all I say.

Cato chuckles. "You like it?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

"It's already furnished. Prim and Ryleigh are at the apartments with Seneca and Haymitch packing stuff that we need." Cato informs me and I nod.

* * *

The house on the inside is beautiful. The main floor has a huge kitchen almost identical to the one in the apartment except bigger and it has an island. The floors are dark wood. The livingroom has dark leather couches and a 50" TV. Also, there is a bathroom.

"Wait 'til you see our bedroom. It's the basement!" Cato exclaims in joy.

"The whole basement?" I ask in shock.

"Yes! Come on!" He grabs my arm and drags me down the stairs.

The basement has a light beige carpet. The walls are a forest brown with white baseboards and doorframes. A huge king sized bed with grey and black comforter and pillows sits in the middle, headboard against the wall. Mahogany nightstands are on both sides. A walk in closet is off to the side, but I notice another closed door.

"Open the door," Cato says. "Go on!" He urges.

I slip my hand on the silver handle and twist it. I gasp at what I see. There are two sinks with grey marble counter tops. Beside it sits a toilet. And then theres a half wall sticking out, so I walk around it. A stand up shower enclosed with glass, I look down at the tiles, the look like slabs of rock giving it an exotic feel.

I turn to Cato. "This is amazing.."

"I'm glad you like it. It's kinda like a fresh start.." He says.

"Away from everything. I want to forget.."

Cato stops smiling. "I don't want to. It's our past.. It made us stronger, Katniss."

I clench my jaw. "Well, our past is pretty fucked up." I say, stony.

Cato sighs. "Stop thinking like that! Our past brought us here today and we're better off from it."

"Sure."

"Lets just.. just agree to disagree." He finally says. We silently walk up back to the main floor. "Oh and Prim's and Ryleigh's rooms are on the second floor. They each have a closet and bathrooms." He adds.

"Oh, good. Thank you.. For everything." I let out.

"Anything for you."

I bite my lip contemplating on if I should ask. I do. "So.. How are you feeling?"

Cato stiffens when he realizes what I mean. "I'm fine.. I'm not skaken up over _him.. _Just what he said."

Then, I remember what his father was talking about.. Winning, money? Betee?

"What... what was he talking about?" I ask timidly. I hop on the island counter and Cato leans on it beside me, sighing.

"When I was a teenager.. My father and mother made me fight. Like street fights in back alleys. No one ever beat me, so I made a lot of money for my parents." He closes his eyes tightly. "I trained 'til I bled, threw up, passed out.. One match was the worst.. A boy named Beetee, a scrawny boy who probably needed the money more than me, was my opponent. He barely stood longer than 10 seconds. He was on the verge of unconsciousness.." I grab his hand and give it a squeeze. He looks up with pain in his eyes. ".. All I needed to do was one more punch, but I punched him 'til I could barely feel my hands. I didn't feel anything for what I'd done.. All that went through my mind was my father's shouting.." He finishes with a exhale.

"Oh, Cato.. It-"

Cato interrupts me. "Don't say it wasn't my fault! I did it with my own hands and mind!"

I sigh. "I know what you're thinking. You are _not _a monster."

"Only to you." He whispers.

I gently grab his face to make him look at me. "No. To everyone else as well... Officer Cato Crane." I meet her eyes. "You'll make him proud." I whisper.

"Or I'll die trying."

"No, you'll succeed. You already have." I say.

He raises his eyebrows. "How?"

"Me. Protecting me, Prim, being yourself.. Loving me." I say softly. His eyes lighten and a small smile forms.

Cato gently raises my wrists. "Tell me their stories. Please.."

I take a deep, shaky breath. I point to the first one. "After my dad died.. I needed to feel something. All I felt was empty.. And I guess pain was the only way." I move my finger to the third one since he knows about the second. "I was so angry at my mother for leaving. The fourth is the year anniversary of my dad's death." I quickly skip fifth since I don't want to relive those memories of Cray. "And... and sixth was for you.. I don't even know why.. I was just.. I don't even know.."

Cato's eyes darken and turn glassy. He lifts my wrist to his lips and speaks between gently kissing it. "I. am. so. sorry.."

I stop him. "It's okay, Cato." he stares at me. "It really is."

I remember one last cut. I lift my hair exposing my neck. I feel Cato's finger lightly trace the jagged scar from my shoulder blade to just under the nape of my neck.

"I did this on purpose after my dad died.. I wanted to see if my mom would care. She didn't. It started out as a tiny cut.. but after she didn't notice, I just made it longer.." I whisper. Cato stands infront of me.

"I'll always notice and care." he says right before kissing me.

"Forever?" I ask insecurely.

"And always." He smiles.

I smile. "So what are we going to do with the house to ourselves..." I think out loud.

It silent until we both yell at the same time, "PLAY TAG!"

I run around the kitchen with Cato chasing after me. I make a sharp turn and run upstairs. I hear Cato bounding up the stairs after me. I open the first door I see and hide. Cato's footsteps pass by me.

"Kat, we're playing tag not hide n' seek!" He shouts playfully.

I suppress a chuckle. I quietly turn the doorknob and step out into the hallway. Cato is at the end of the hallway with his back facing me. I run to the stairs and yell at him.

"Come get me!" And I dash down the stairs to the main floor.

I run into the livingroom and stop to catch my breath. I am about to run to the kitchen when I feel muscular arms wrap around me. They muscular person takes me to the couch. They sit down with my sprawled on top of them.

I look up and see Cato grinning. "Got you."

I smile at him. "Yes you do." He smiles and kisses me.

We sit in silence until Cato speaks.

"Katniss, guess what!?" He yells in excitement

"What, Cato?" I ask while laughing.

"Christmas is like in a week!" He says happily as his eyes light up.

"Oh yeah, it is! Let's go get a tree!" I suggest.

He jumps up almost throwing me on the ground. "Lets go!"

I stand up walking to the kitchen. "I'm just going to have some water before we go."

He nods excitedly while he goes to the front door to put his shoes on. I grab a glass and turn on the tap. When my glass is full I turn off the tap and take a gulp. I listen to Cato pacing by the front door.

He walks into the kitchen. "Come on, Kat! Those trees aren't gonna pick themselves!"

I chuckle. "Okay, spazzy! Calm down." I smirk at him.

* * *

"We have to get a huge tree!" He shouts while we are driving.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you're my twenty-one year old boyfriend or a little six year old kid." I say out loud.

We pull up in the parking lot of the outdoor tree place. Cato turns to me with an evil grin.

"Would a six year old do this?" Before I can question him, he puts his lips on mine. I go to deepen the kiss, but Cato pulls away. "Okay, lets go christmas tree hunting!"

I glare at him. "That wasn't fair!" I whine.

Cato chuckles. "Now who is acting like a six year old?" I still in the passenger seat still glaring at him. "Come on... I love you!" And he gives me puppy dog eyes.

I sit there but my glare breaks into a laughing smile.

"I love you too.. but you owe me ice cream." I demand.

He puts his hands up. "Okay, okay."

I hop out of the truck and grab his hand as we go look for the perfect tree.

* * *

**a/n: Okay, I hoped you liked this chapter!**

Next chapter will be tree hunting, decorating and will be overall a happy/jolly chapter! :)

I love getting into the christmas spirit.. even though it's only the end of September.. Whatever!

Review!


	23. Chapter 23: Christmas Spirit

**A****/n: not much to say today! This is just a fluffy chapter!**

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

* * *

**Cato POV**

"Okay, Kat! I found the perfect tree!" I say excitedly as I run up to a tall christmas tree.

It's taller than me by about a foot. It's pines are green but some are a brown colour. I think it's the greatest tree ever.

I hear Katniss sigh behind me. "Cato, you've said that about the last six trees."

I turn around. "But you always find something wrong with them! '_Too many pines- Not enought pines- too tall- too short!'_' I quote her last few words about the trees.

She puts her finger on her chin as if thinking. "Half of this tree is brown." States Katniss.

I scoff. "Whatever! Lets see you pick one!"

"Okay." She smirks as she walks down the path.

I walk the opposite way hoping to find a tree that's perfect before Kat does. I weave in and out of trees and paths, searching. I'm walking down an aisle when-

"Catoooooo," A singsong voice calls. I sigh knowing I've been defeated. I walk over a few paths and find her. "What about this tree?"

I turn to where she is pointing at. A huge tree, taller than me, stands straight. There is not a brown or discoloured pine to be seen. It's bushy but not to bushy where you can't wrap lights around it.

"You won.." I say in awe. "It's perfect!"

She laughs. "I'll buy the loser hot chocolate! It's more christmas-sy than ice cream."

"Sounds good. Now lets pay for this!" I say. We call over one of the workers and pay for the tree.

"Have a great Christmas!" The older man waves at us as we drive away with the tree.

* * *

The waitress comes to our table at The Hob. She bats her eyes at me. I give an awkward glance in her direction.

"Two hot chocolates!" Katniss says loudly. The girl blinks and looks at me then Katniss, glaring. "Thanks." She walks away right after.

I chuckle. "You're cute when you get jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" She says. "If she wants to stare at men, then she can go to a strip club."

I laugh at her comment. "I am eye candy though." I add. "You would agree, right?"

"Well, I haven't seen you shirtless in a while, so I couldn't say." She teases.

"So, is that Katniss Everdeen's Christmas wish? To see Cato Crane shirtless?"

"I don't want anything for Christmas, but I wouldn't made seeing you shirtless anytime."

I laugh and puts on a girly voice. "Stop it, Kat! You're making me blush!"

She bursts out laughing. "Never do that again!"

"...Only if you give me a kiss!" I insist.

She pretends to dramatically sigh. Her body decieves her by leaning over the table and placing her lips on mine. I cup her face in my hands as we kiss. I'm disappointed when someone clear their throat. We pull apart to see the waitress standing there with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Here are your hot chocolates." She says curtly, glaring at Katniss. Katniss suppress a chuckle.

"Thanks. My _girlfriend_ really loves hot chocolate!" I put emphases on the word girlfriend.

"Wow, isn't that just lovely." The waitress says flatly before leaving.

I look over at Katniss, she is staring down at her cup with a goofy smile on her face. Clearly she's trying to hide it.

"Why do you have a goofy smile across our face?" I ask with a grin. She grabs a stirring stick to look busy. "Kaaaaatniss." I sing.

She doesn't look up. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

I reach across the table and lift her chin. She stares into my eyes.  
**  
**"Tell me." I give her a half grin.

"You're cute when you grin like that." She tells me.

I huff playfully. "I am _not _cute. I am handsome."

"Is that your ego talking?" She jokes. He shakes his head while smiling. "So, what would Cato Crane like for Christmas?"

I take a sip of my hot chocolate. "Well, I'd say you... but I already have you."

She chuckles. "How cute."

"Hey! You still didn't tell me why you were smiling!" I exclaim.

She sighs. "I was just happy to here you call me your girlfriend." Her cheeks turn a shade of red.

"I'd yell it every minute!" I say. She laughs and finishes off her hot chocolate. "Ready to go?" I ask while standing up and extending my hand. She takes it and we entwine our fingers.

"Can we go for a walk?" She asks with hope. I nod and smile.

**Katniss POV**

I walk through the local park holding Cato's hand. Cato stops right by a group of teenagers probably around Prim's age.

"Hey guys, this is my girlfriend and I love her!" He says loudly. They all smile and high five him.

"Katniss?!" I look at the group and recognize a teenager with tan skin and dark hair.

I smile as the girl gives me a big hug. "Hey Rue!"

"So, this is the boyfriend!"

I nod and laugh. "That's me!" Cato walks to my side. Rue's friends call her name. I recognize most of them as Prim's friends as well.

"I should get going. Oh, Prim and Ryleigh are sleeping over tonight. Love ya Big sis!" Rue always called me her big sister. I smile and wave.

I turn to Cato. "You're so weird." We pass another older couple. Cato stops by them.

He taps the old lady on her shoulder. She turns around and faces him. The old man does too. Cato whispers something to them while pointing over to me. They smile and I only hear the old lady say,

"She is beautiful." And then Cato's reply is "I know."

He walks back to me grinning. He leans down and whispers in my ear, "That," he points to the old couple holding hands. "will be us in 60 years."

I turn to face him. He has a shy smile on his face. I smile and give him a quick kiss. He smiles and we walk down the walkway holding hands. Once again, he lets go of my hand. I see him run and jump up on a picnic table. Several people stop to watch him as he cups his hands around his mouth.

"That is my girlfriend," He points to me. "And I love her!" He shouts to the whole park. I stand there, shocked with red cheeks.

All of a sudden, everyone starts clapping and whistling. I hear a few say,

"They're going to last."

Cato jumps down and takes a few steps towards me. He grabs my face and gently presses his lips on mine. When we pull apart we hear a few _awwwe_'s. I laugh and he smiles and takes me hand.

"I told you I would yell it every minute.. Well that wasn't exactly every minute, but still!" Cato says.

I laugh. "You're amazing."

"Lets get home and decorate that tree!"

"Can we buy icing and make Christmas cookies?" I ask.

"Of course we can!"

* * *

Cato and I stare at the decorations like it's written in jibberish. I throw the sheet on the counter and huff.

"Peeta would understand this!" I say angrily. Cato's eyes light up like I just said the smartest thing ever.

"We can invite Peeta, the guys and girls over! When Peeta gets here, he'll see the ingredients and he will have to bake! It will be like a decorating party."

I smile and pull out my phone to text everyone.

_Me: Hey guys. Cato & I are having a decorating/housewarming party, come over!_

Within a few minutes everyone texts back saying that they will come.

"Cato, do we have decorations?!" I ask in worry.

He laughs and puts his hands on my waist. "You think I wouldn't ask your Uncle for yours and Prim's Christmas stuff?"

I go to say something but a voice stops me. "The Hawthorne's have arriveeeed!" Cato goes to kiss me, but a voice stops him this time. "Oh, no kissing in the kitchen!"

I turn to glare at the person. "Madge!"

"Whatever! Lets get decorating!" She squeals.

I laugh as Gale shakes his head. "Cato and I will go get the decorations."

I walk to the door that connects the garage to the house.

"No! ..Uh.. The decorations are downstairs by our closet." He says nervously.

"Oooo-kay.." I say suspiciously.

* * *

We walk into the living room carrying a box each. We decided to only decorate the house and let our sisters decorate the tree tomorrow. Cato puts on his Santa hat and I put mine on. Cato and I start pulling out snow globes, snowmen decorations, you name it. We place them around the living room and some in the kitchen. That's about all we have to do. Madge and Gale run around the main floor hanging lights everywhere along with mistletoes.

"Lets decorate up!" I hear a deep yet flirtatious voice shout. _Finnick._

Seconds later, Finnick and Annie walk into the livingroom, but stop under the mistletoe. Finnick wraps his arm around her as he dips her into a kiss. As they kiss a gagging sound comes from behind them. I look up.

"Clovey!" I yell because I know she hates it.

She scowls at me. "Shove that up your ass!"

"Shove what, where?" Peeta grins as he walks up beside Clove.

"Awe, Pita bread came too!" Cato and Peeta laugh and share a 'hey!'.

Finnick coughs and nods to the mistletoe hanging above them. Peeta and Clove look up. Peeta's cheeks go bright red and he nervously rubs the back of his neck. They stand there, until Clove grabs Peeta and kisses him.

"Woooooo!" Cato and Finnick cheer. They still kiss.

"Guys, breathe." Annie says. They both pull away with huge grins.

We all laugh. "Well hello everyone!" I look up at Madge and Gale entering the room.

"Hey!" Annie, Finnick and Clove say.

"Hi!" We hear Peeta yell from the kitchen. I share a glance with Cato and we smirk.

"So, how was the rest of your birthday night, Cato?" Finnick asks slyly.

No one knows about that night. Also, no one notices the way Cato stiffens. I quickly give his hand a squeeze.

I stand up. "I'm going to go grab my slippers!" I say and walk to the basement.

**Cato POV**

When Katniss stands up, her and I share a secret look.

"Here, Happy Birthday pal!" Finnick hands me a card. I open it, read it and laugh. Leave it up to Finnick to get a sexual laugh.

"Thanks Finnick and Annie!" I say happily. "I'm going to go put it on my dresser. Be right back." They all nod and don't suspect anything.

I quietly walk down the stairs. When I reach the last stair, I see Katniss laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Always worried, huh?" I ask.

She jumps up startled. "Well yeah.. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I am okay." I tell her.

She sighs. "Okay.. I'll be up in a minute. Just tell everyone I'm talking to Prim."

I sit down beside her. "What's wrong?"

She takes a deep breath. "I'm.. I'm scared that this is a dream. That I'll wake up and you won't be there and I won't be happy.."

I cup her face as I crouch infront of her. "Hey. Look at me." Her eyes meet mine. "It's real. All of it."

I lean in and capture her lips with mine. She puts her hands on my chest. I gently caress her face. I pull away.

"I'm right here. I'll never leave." I whisper. She nods with a small smile. "Now lets go watch some Christmas movies, and eat Peeta's cookies with everyone."

She smiles and takes my hand.

* * *

"So, what took you guys so long?" Gale questions skeptically.

"We just talked you perverts." I say.

Everyone laughs at my comment. The TV screen flashes on and Annie starts shouting excitedly.

"It's working! Yay! We're going to watch Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer!"

Madge, Katniss, Annie, Peeta and Me all sit right in front of the TV. _I love Christmas movies. _We turn behind us raising an eyebrow at Clove, Gale and Finnick.

"You guys are such little kids," Gale says, but once Santa comes on the screen the three of them come running excitedly to watch it with us.

We sit there all night watching movie after movie of Christmas tales. We also stuff our faces with cookies.

What a sight. Twenty-something year olds, in Santa hats, eating cookies and watching Christmas movies.

* * *

**A/n: I hope you liked this chapter! Next Chapter will be Christmas!**

I know what Cato is giving Katniss.. But I'm not sure what Katniss should give Cato as a present. I kinda have an idea.

But if you have an idea, I would greatly appreciate suggestions! PM or Review them!


	24. Chapter 24: Christmas Part 1

**A/n; Okay so, I used NeverRegretAnything and SyrezeDF ideas for Cato's gift! Also, I used Gillian W's song suggestion – Not With Haste by Mumford and Sons.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rudolph The Red-nosed Reindeer, Not With Haste by Mumford and Sons or The Hunger Games!

* * *

**Katniss POV**

The bed keeps shaking. "Cato, stop moving.. trying to sleep..." I mutter sleepily.

He groans. "I'm not..."

I slowly open my eyes to see Prim and Ryleigh jumping on the bed. I kick at Prim's leg and she ends up falling on me.

"Merry Christmas Kat!" She yells happily while hugging me.

"Merry Christmas Little Duck! Merry Christmas Ryleigh!" I smile at them. They run upstairs saying that they're making pancakes.

I close my eyes. I try to fall back asleep but I feel a pair of eyes looking at me. My eyes flutter open to be met with Cato's blue ones.

He tilts his head down so he can kiss me. "Merry Christmas, Kat."

I smile at him. "Merry Christmas."

He rolls off of the bed and onto the floor. I start laughing as he gets up with glare. He walks over to the bathroom and closes the door. While he is in there I lay in bed. Seconds later, I hear the door open and Cato comes walking out.

"Did you wash your hands?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "It was one time! And for your information, I did."

I laugh. "Pick out my clothes for me. I'm too tired.."

He chuckles and opens the closet. Soon enough, a bundle of clothes hit my face. I groan and sit up. I look at the clothes. Dark wash skinny jeans, a white tank top, my green hoodie and my santa hat. Cato is pulling on his jeans and I catch a glimpse of his boxers.

"Is that Rudolph the Red-nosed reindeer?" I ask while suppressing a laugh.

He drops his jeans around his ankles and strikes a pose with his hands behind his head.

"Yes, you know you like it."

I laugh, stand up to put my clothes on. I take off my PJ shirt and slide my white tank top on. When I turn to grab my hoodie, I see Cato standing there, staring.

"You're such a dork."

He laughs and puts a grey hoodie on. I quickly pull up my jeans and put on my hoodie.

* * *

Prim, Cato and Ryleigh all eat their pancakes with forks and knives. I shrug and grab my pancake with my hands. Cato notices and grins. He drops his fork and uses his hands. Prim and Ryleigh decide to join us.

"You know, if Effie saw us we'd be dead." Prim says with a smirk. We all laugh.

"She already has warrants out for Kat and I." Cato jokes.

We burst out laughing again. "Why?" Ryleigh asks.

I chuckle. "Well, we had a food fight.. then we rubbed cake on her face. Oh and Cato drank juice from the jug." I tell them.

"After the food fight she went crazy! She started chasing a poor boy!" Cato says inbetween laughs.

We all eat the rest of the pancakes while joking and laughing. All of us decide to do the dishes together. Cato and I wash/dry. Prim and Ryleigh put them away.

I grab a sponge and Cato grabs a towel. I turn the tap so lukewarm water is sputtering out. I grab a plate and start scrubbing.

"You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen...!" Cato's deep voice sings.

I chuckle and sing along. "Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen!"

"But do you recall...The most famous reindeer of all?" Prim and Ryleigh sing loudly. We all start singing the lyrics.

"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer  
Had a very shiny nose,  
And if you ever saw it,  
You would even say it glows.  
All of the other reindeer  
Used to laugh and call him names;  
They never let poor Rudolph  
Join in any reindeer games.  
Then one foggy Christmas Eve,  
Santa came to say  
,Rudolph with your nose so bright,  
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?  
Then how the reindeer loved him  
As they shouted out with glee,  
Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer,  
You'll go down in history!"

We finish the song laughing.

"That was great!" Prim squeals while laughing. Her and Ryleigh share a look. "Can we open presents? I actually just really want to see if you like what I got you.." Prim says shyly.

I put an arm around her and give her a squeeze. "Of course, little Primmy!"

She looks at Cato drying dishes and frowns. "Cato hurry your ass."

He turns to her with mock hurt. "I guess I just won't give you your gift.."

"Christmas isn't just about gifts, Cato." Prim says with her chin up. Her and Ryleigh leave to the livingroom.

"Prim has never been that mean to me!" Cato says while laughing.

I laugh. "I guess she is on the Not-nice list."

"Yup!" He says in a goofy voice.

We walk in to the livingroom where Prim and Ryleigh sit cross legged on the floor. They look at us expectantly. I chuckle.

"You can open your gifts from me first." I tell them as I sit beside Cato on the couch.

Prim grabs a blue snow flake wrapped box and Ryleigh grabs a snowman covered box. They carefully unwrap the boxes. Prim gasps when she recognizes the box.

"You got me a MacBook laptop!?" She shouts excitedly. I nod.

"You've only been begging for one since... forever." I exaggerate. She's about to move on when I say something. "Did you check under the laptop.."

She lifts the laptop and squeals. She holds up the yellow pleaded hem dress she has been eyeing. "Oh my god, thanks Kat!" She gives me a hug.

"You're welcome Prim."

I turn to Ryleigh. I got her a pair of ripped dark wash skinny jeans, a cardigan and a shirt.

"Thanks so much Katniss!" She gives me a hug.

"You are very welcome."

They reach for their gifts from Cato. Before Prim can grab hers, Cato does.

"Nuh uh, Primmy. I thought gifts didn't matter!" He states matter-of-factly. I chuckle as Prim stares at him. "Fine.. fine. Take it."

She smiles and he smiles back. This time Ryleigh opens her present first. She pulls out a medium sized box. She slowly opens the top and her mouth drops open.

"You... you got me the DSLR camera?" Sure enough, she pulls out a Nikon DSLR camera.

"Well, you want to be a photographer, so what better way to start?" Cato grins. She gets up to hug him. "Oh and there's another thing in there."

She reaches in a grabs a small silver bracelet. "It's beautiful!" Cato smiles at her.

Prim opens her box. Inside is a pair of black and silver leather gladitor sandals. Also, a pink blouse, and a dressy tank top.

"I love the sandals! Thank you Cato!" She all but jumps on him.

He chuckles. "No problem, Prim."

"Um.. we kinda ordered a present for you guys, but it won't be here until tomorrow.." Ryleigh says sadly.

"It's alright. This is a great Christmas so far!" I assure them. They smile and run upstairs to put their things away.

Cato turns to me. "Follow me."

He leads me to the garage door that he has been acting sketchy about. He slowly unlocks the door and opens it. I gasp when I see the sight. The garage is decorated in a string of lights hanging from the ceiling.

"I heard you never went to your winter formal or Prom.. So here it is." He smiles, extending his hand. "Dance with me."

I put one hand on his shoulder and the other in his extended hand. We gently step around the lit up garage.

"I have a song for you." I whisper. His eyes light up. I smile and begin to sing.  
_  
Your eyes they tie  
Me down so hard  
I'll never learn to put up a guard  
So keep my love  
My candle bright  
Learn me hard, oh learn me right_

This ain't no sham  
I am what I am

_Though I may speak__  
__Some tongue of old__  
__Or even spit out some holy word__  
__I have no strength__  
__From which to speak__  
__When you sit me down, and see I'm weak___

_We will run and scream__  
__You will dance with me__  
__They'll fulfill our dreams__  
__And we'll be free___

_And we will be who we are__  
__And they'll heal our scars__  
__Sadness will be far away___

_So as we walked__  
__Of fields of green__  
__As the fiarest sun I'd ever seen__  
__And I was broke__  
__I was on my knees__  
__But you said yes as I said please___

_This ain't no sham__  
__I am what I am___

_I leave no ties__  
__For a cynics mind___

_We will run and scream__  
__You will dance with me__  
__They'll fulfill our dreams__  
__And we'll be free___

_And we will be who we are__  
__And they'll heal our scars__  
__Sadness will be far away___

_Do not let my fickle flesh go to waste__  
__As it keeps my heart and soul in it's place__  
__And I will love with urgency but not with haste___

He stares at me for a few beats until he cups my face and kisses me feverishly. I stand on my toes and put my arms around his neck. I pull away remembering that I still have to give his Christmas present.

"I have a gift for you still.." I say.

He grins. "Me too!"

He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a leather box. He holds it out to me. I gently take it and open the top. My eyes widen. A silver necklace sits in the box with a bird in a circle, holding an arrow in its mouth. Diamonds are encrusted on the circle around the bird pendant. I look up at Cato who has a shy smile.

"It's beautiful.." I whisper, a normal voice would break the beauty of this.

"Not as beautiful as you." I roll my eyes playfully. "Here let me." He takes the necklace and clips it behind my neck.

I reach into my hoodie pocket and pull out a thin leather box.

**Cato POV**

She hands me the leather box. I smile and open it. I see a silver chain with a black metal dog tag on the end. I gently pick it open and rub my thumb over. I feel engravings on it, and I quickly hold it up to read it.

_If grass can grow through cement, love can find you at anytime in your life. _I flip it over to read the back. _08.07.12. _August 7, 2012. The day I asked her to be my girlfriend.__

I read it a few times over, smiling. I lift the chain and put it over my head, so it can hang around my has a slight blush on her cheeks.

I grab her hand. "Thank you. I love it!"

"I'm glad." She smiles up at me. Her eyes widen. "Isn't everyone going to your Uncle Seneca's for dinner today?"

My smile falters. "Oh shit..Yeah. We have to go!"

We run to the basement to change into some nicer clothes. Prim and Ryleigh are ready.

Katniss laughs. "What?" I ask.

"I can't wait to see Aunt Effie's face." She grins.

I laugh and add, "What a Merry Christmas!"

* * *

**a/n: so that was Part 1 of Christmas! Next chapter will be Part 2!**

Guess who makes an appearance...

EFFIE! Until then... Review!


	25. Chapter 25: Christmas Part 2

**A/n: Christmas Part 2 is finally here! Okaaay, so this is my longest chappie so far! (11 pages) I hope you like it. :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"Crane and Everdeen siblings! Merry Christmas!" Seneca grins.

"Merry Christmas Senny Claus!" I tease and pull his Santa hat over his eyes.

He pouts. "I'm not that old!"

"Yeah, you're right.. You're just 46 years young.."

He chuckles and a his eyes light up as if he is thinking of something.

"You remind me so much of your father." My smile falters. Seneca's eyes widen. "Katniss, I'm sorry! I didn't mean.."

I cut him off. "Oh no, don't worry. Better than being like my mother.." I give a small grin and Seneca chuckles.

"Well, we have a dinner to eat! Lets get inside!"

We all follow Seneca in the house to the dining room. We all walk into the delicious smelling dining room. Paylor walks in holding a huge turkey. I swear I'm drooling at the smell of it.

"Katniss, you have a bit of drool." Paylor says jokingly. I laugh and give her a hug. Paylor is almost like a mother to me. She also doesn't take shit from anyone.. She could be the president or something!

"You're just such a good cook!" I say overly happy as a joke. She laughs and walks back into the kitchen to get more food. I sit down beside Cato. Prim sits on my other side and Ryleigh sits across from Prim.

"Sweetheart! Primmy! Merry Christmas girls." I look up to see Uncle Haymitch sit down across the table from me.

"Merry Christmas Old man." I tease playfully.

"Merry Christmas Hayhay!" Prim laughs out.

Haymitch narrows his eyes at us, but ends up smiling. "Wow, look what Christmas has done to me! I'm smiling at your insults!"

Paylor and Seneca enter the room and sit down at the ends of the table. We all fall into conversation and laughter until one a the chairs is being pulled back. I look up to the chair beside Haymitch and see Effie sit down. Everyone says 'hi' to her. She returns the greetings with a 'Merry, merry, merry Christmas!'. When her eyes fall onto me and Cato, she stiffens and gives us a curt nod. When she isn't looking Cato and I exchange a look, silently laughing.

I grab a spoonful of peas and carrots then had the bowl to Cato. The food goes around the table, everyone takes a serving. I look at my plate consisting of turkey, potatoes, salad, veggies, and a slice of homemade bread.

"So, what did everyone get for Christmas so far?" Seneca asks with a smile. Prim and Ryleigh tell everyone about their gifts from us. Seneca looks at Cato and I expectantly. "And you two?"

I gently lift my bird necklace with two fingers. Paylor gasps and Effie stares in awe. "He got me this necklace."

"This is just beautiful." Paylor breathes out. Effie nods in agreement.

Everyone turns to Cato. He silently lifts his dog tag. Haymitch raises his eyebrows with a smile.

"What does it say?" He asks. Cato doesn't answer and Haymitch reaches across the table. Cato quickly stuffs the dog tag under his shirt collar. "Pfft.. fine!"

Cato and I laugh. We eat the rest of our dinner talking about Christmas, singing songs, and laughing.

Haymitch, Seneca and Cato all get up, leaving the room saying they're going to have a 'guy talk'. Paylor, Effie, Prim, Ryleigh and me all go sit in the livingroom.

"So what did Uncle Seneca get you?" Ryleigh asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

Paylor laughs. "Well.." She pulls out two tickets that say 'Hawaii' on them. "We are going to Hawaii tomorrow for two weeks!"

"That is so nice!" Prim squeals. Ryleigh, Effie and I all nod in agreement. Prim turns to me with a grin. "Soo Kat.. What did Cato's dog tag say?"

"Prim, it said nothing." She pouts. "You'll find out one day."

"Yeah, your wedding day." Prim retorts. I nearly choke on my spit. I look at her with wide eyes.

Paylor and Ryleigh laugh with Prim. "Just face it, you're going to get married!" Paylor says matter-of-factly.

"Who's going to get married?" I look at the entryway and see Cato say with Haymitch and Seneca walking in behind him.

Prim opens her mouth but I quickly speak. "Prim and Rory." I lie.

Cato smiles and sits beside me. "Awe how cute!" He says teasingly. Prim rolls her eyes.

"Then I guess you won't mind our other guests." Seneca says as he re-enters the room. Behind him I see Gale, Madge and Rory.

"Rory!" Prim jumps up and tackles Rory in a hug. He picks her up and spins her. "Merry Christmas." I hear he say softly. He gives her a kiss on the lips and she blushes. I smile as he takes her hand, leading her to the backyard probably to give her gift.

"She's all grown up." I whisper to Cato.

He chuckles. "She'll always be your little sister. And you'll always be her big sister who chased away her nightmares and monsters." I look up at him and smile. He grabs my hand.

Haymitch raises his eyebrows at Cato. When Cato notices, he gives Haymitch a warning glare. Haymitch quickly averts his gaze somewhere else.

"What was that about?" I ask referring to Haymitch.

"Oh, uh.. Nothing. Haymitch is just weird." He said that weird.. But I just let it go. Cato visibly relaxes.

"Cato, Kat! Merry Christmas!" Madge all but tackles us. I laugh at her.

"Merry Christmas Madgypoo!"

Cato stands up and greets Gale as Madge tells me about what Gale gave her, and what she gave him. Gale gave her a photo album of their life together so far. And Madge got him a new surfboard since his last one got ruined. When she asks me what Cato got me, I lift the necklace into view.

"Oh my god.. That is just amazing!" Madge squeals as her fingers trace it. I laugh and nod.

Suddenly, Gale's voice calls us over. "Guess what!?" He asks me and Madge with excitement.

"What?" I ask.

"Cato and I are both officers at District 12!"

Cato grins beside him. "That's great!" I say happily. Madge agrees as we all sit back down on the sofa.

We all share funny Christmas stories and have an overall all good time while waiting for the dessert to be ready. As I'm talking to Cato, I notice Prim and Rory return. Prim is smiling happily as her eyes trail down to her fingers. I follow her gaze and I nearly choke. I jump up and walk over to her.

"Prim, is that an engagement ring!?" I ask rather loudly.

Prim looks back down at her finger in shock. "Kat, are you dumb? Does this look like an engagement ring?" I stare at her and then the plain silver ring with an engraving on it. "No it doesn't, Kat. It is a promise ring!"

I visibly relax. "... Oh.. Uh.. Okay. I'll just awkwardly walk away."

My feet shuffle back to the couch. Cato smirks at me, obviously seeing and hearing the whole conversation. I glare at him while he chuckles at my cluelessness.

"I didn't know!" I say defensively at his teasing smirks.

He laughs at this. "It's okay. You're just.. uneducated.." He struggles for the right word while trying to keep a straight face. I narrow my eyes, but I end up smiling. "There is the smile I fell in love with!"

I can't help but blush. "Yeah, yeah."

"So, I start work on January 3rd." He states happily.

I smile up at him. "I'm happy for you." He opens his mouth to say something but Haymitch interupts.

"Hey Sweetheart, your office is finally ready at the training center."

Haymitch owns a worldwide training company '_Mentors for Tributes'. _It's like a huge gym where you can learn combat, survival skills, equipment training, everything. I'm the new head Survival, Archery, and Defense mentor. Apparently I am the best according to Haymitch. His gyms in Canada wish that I would make an appearance. Haymitch only had me teach a few classes when I was a teenager... I guess I really made an impression.

"I hear that I'm popular in Canada." I mention. Uncle Haymitch chuckles.

"Yes, you are. Maybe you could do a trip there or something sometime."

I shrug. "Maybe."

"Oh yeah, your first class is January 4th at 9 am." He informs me. I nod.

Cato leans close and whispers in my ear, "Katniss Everdeen the fierce mentor."

I suppress a laugh and whisper back. "Don't you know it."

"Prove it." And then he raises his eyebrows with mischief in his eyes. I wink and lick my lips. His smirks.

"Dessert is ready!" Paylor announces as she walks in.

She is holding a huge plate with an oversized gingerbread man cake on it. The Gingerbread man is as long as my arm! It's rather cute.. It has a candy cane in one hand. His buttons are gumdrops and his eyes are neatly iced on. White icing outlines its body.

"I want the head!" Gale and Cato shout in unison. They both look at eachother with glares.

"I get the head." Cato states.

Gale scoffs. "I think I should."

"How about you split it in half?" Madge suggests.

"No! It's either the whole head or nothing at all, babe." Gale whines. I chuckle. Cato crosses his arms.

"Well, lets settle this!" Cato challenges. "Madge and Katniss will ask us ten Christmas trivia questions and whoever gets the most correct, gets the head."

"You're going to determine who gets the cake by trivia!?" Gale questions.

"Unless you're scared, Hawthorne.." Cato smirks.

Gale stands up and walks to him. "Am not! Lets do this."

Gale and Cato stand up by the TV. Me and Madge stay seated on the couch with some Christmas trivia questions. We hand the guys a bell handle each. When we ask the questions the guys have to ring the bell and whoever rings it first gets to answer first. But if that person gets it wrong, the other can come in for a steal.

"You guys ready?" I ask. They nod with determination. I look at the first trivia card. "In Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol, who was Scrooge's business partner?"

Gale jumps up and rings his bell wildly as Cato rings his bell seconds after.

"Bob Marley!" Gale says loudly. Everyone goes quiet, staring at Gale. Gale stands there expectantly.

Rory coughs and then speaks, "You're kidding right..?"

Gale looks at the younger look a like of himself with confusion. "No.. I'm not."

Madge and I burst out laughing and soon everyone else does except Gale. He just stands there.

"Gale.. Bob Marley is a Jamaican singer." Madge says inbetween laughs.

"But.. but I thought.." Gale says in a daze.

We all laugh. Cato steps up and gives his answer. "Jacob Marley."

"Correct." I say as I put a tally on the sheet of paper under Cato's name. Cato grins cockily. "Don't get too cocky, there are 9 more questions." I tease.

Madge asks the next question. "What is used as Frosty The Snowman's nose?"

Cato rings his bell and shouts, "A button!" While Gale quietly sings the Frosty The Snowman song, trying to figure it out. Madge gives Cato a thumbs up, indicating he is correct and puts a second tally under his name.

"Madge I'm your husband!" Gale whines.

She chuckles. "I know, but you aren't doing too well right now."

Before Gale can say something, I speak, "Okay! Next question is.." I grab a card. "Why did the Grinch hate Christmas?"

Gale jumps up and rings his bell. "... His heart was two sizes too small!"

I laugh and nod. "Gale Hawthorne has recieved his first point."

Gale has a stupid grin on his face. "Thank you, Posy." He mumbles. I laugh remembering how fond the youngest Hawthorne is of '_How The Grinch Stole Christmas.' _

"Okay, finish the rest of the song. _I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus.._" Madge doesn't even bother to sing it.

The guys stay silent. Cato has his arms crossed and chews the inside of his cheek in thought. He looks so cute. Gale has his arms crossed in front of him and is looking up at the ceiling.

Gale suddenly snaps his fingers. "I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus... underneath the mistletoe!"

"I was just going to say that! You didn't even ring your bell." Cato complains.

Gale grabs the bell and rings it. "There." Cato scoffs and recrosses his arms.

I smirk when I read the question. Cato definitely knows this. "Where was eggnog started?"

Cato's eyes light up and he grins while ring the bell. "England!"

_I was sitting in the livingroom when my phone buzzed._

Cato: Kat, they have eggnog at the store! It's starting to look a lot like christmaaaaaaaaaas!

I laugh. Little did I know that Cato would send me five more texts on the history of eggnog.

Cato smirks at me. "Correct, Cato." I say as I put a third tally under his name.

"What is the name of the island where all the defective toys go?" Madge asks.

"The Island of Misfit toys!" Cato says again while ringing the bell. Madge laughs and nods.

"I give up! Cato's going to win!" Gale shouts sadly. I laugh.

Cato pats his back. "I'll split it with you, man."

Gale's eyes light up. "Yes! Thank you!"

They walk over to the cake. We all watch as everyone tries to stifle their laughs. When the guys look down at the cake, their eyes widen.

"Where's the head?!" Gale asks out loud. They search the room and their eyes fall on Rory who quickly shoves the rest in his mouth. "Oh you're dead!"

Rory jumps up and starts running away from Cato and Gale, who are currently chasing after him. Rory runs to the front door yelling.

"Prim! Help me!" He yells. Prim laughs.

"Oh no, no! Prim can't help you now!" Cato says evilly.

I look out the huge front window to see Rory running down the street with Cato and Gale right behind him, laughing. Prim turns to us laughing.

"What a Merry Christmas!" She says happily.

Madge looks at Prim. "Those Hawthorne boys!"

Prim laughs again. "Tell me about it!"

Madge turns to me. "Remember when I first met Gale.."

She is cut off by the front door slamming. Rory is the first to walk in. His hair is messed up and his clothes are a little wrinkled. Cato and Gale walk in behind him, laughing with smirks on their faces. Rory fakes a glare at them and sits beside Prim, as she fusses over his hair. The room is silent as Gale and Cato take their places beside Madge and I.

Cato speaks up. "That's what you get for taking our cake, Hawthorne!"

Everyone bursts into fits of laughter at Cato and Gale's childish ways.

Rory pats his stomache. "It was worth it.. But you wouldn't know."

They glare at Rory but it doesn't last long when they start laughing again. After we have all calmed down, everyone breaks off into different conversations. As Madge and I finish telling Ryleigh about how her and Gale met, Cato whispers something to me.

"Let's go for a walk. I want to see the Christmas lights by the park."

I look up at his face and he has his puppy dog face out. "Okay, dork. Let's go." He stands up and offers his hand. I take it. "Cato and I will be right back."

"That's gross, Sweetheart." Haymitch says with a smirk.

I stand there, then I understand what he means. "Oh, shut up. We're going for a walk you freak."

Cato grabs his thin grey scarf because he thinks it will be chilly.

"You just want to look hot." I tell him.

"Well, I do happen to look good in a scarf." He wiggles his eyebrows. I laugh and exit through the front door.

* * *

I see the local park in the distance. Beautiful lights illuminate the park. Light up snowflakes hang around the little town square area.

"Wow.. it's beautiful here." Cato says gently. I nod not wanting to disturb the beautiful peace.

We walk down the the park, where we were days ago when I saw Rue. I see the familiar picnic table that Cato stood on, and told the park that he loved me. Christmas lights hang above it, giving it a Christmas feel. A small smile spreads across my lips. Cato looks to where I am looking and his face breaks into a grin.

Even though the table is a few feet away I say, "Race ya!"

I start running, when I'm almost there I stop because I don't hear Cato's heavy footfalls.

"Ca-"

I slowly turn around, but I stop speaking when I see the sight in front of me.

* * *

**a/n: oh my! Cliffy! Okay, so this is my longest chapter yet. Woot Woot. Anyways, I'll try to update in the next few days, so you won't be waiting forever to see what happens.**


	26. Chapter 26

**a/n: This is a short chappie, and Im sorry! But I had to update..**

This chapter has a Taylor Swift song lyric quote. First person to find it, identify the line and song (by reviewing) will get a prize! (Listed at end of chapter.) Good luck!

**Disclaimer; I do not own The Hunger Games.******

Katniss POV

I slowly turn around, but I stop speaking when I see the sight in front of me..

Cato is on one knee, holding a black velvet box and staring at me with nervous yet loving eyes.

"Katniss, I remember when we first met. After I left, all I could remember were these beautiful grey eyes.. Now I've had the pleasure to see them as my eyes close at night and when they open the next morning." He takes a shaky breath. My feet are glued into place. "I know love is scary.. You make me feel so many emotions that I cannot even fathom, but that is what's great about loving you.." I take one cautious step forward, that's all I can do at this point. "You've seen a side of me that no one has, and I've seen the same for you.. I never thought I'd be doing this, but the only thing I've done right is loving you."

My vision blurs and I bring my hand up to my eyes, wiping them away. When I get a clearer vision, Cato slowly opens the black velvet box revealing a beautiful yet simple ring. A white gold swirly band with one simple diamond on the top, rests in the satin cushion. I cover my mouth with my tear stained hand.

"Katniss Everdeen," He takes on final deep breath. "Will you marry me?"

I stand there in shock. _Oh my god. _I always said I'd never get married.. but thinking of a life with Cato is pure bliss. And think about a life without Cato... Unimaginable.

I slowly uncover my mouth, but Cato speaks again. "We don't have to get married right away..Hell I'd wait 'til we're 80 years old to marry you, if that's what you wanted."

I take another small step forward. "Yes.." I breathe out. "Yes, I will marry you." I say softly.

His face breaks out into the biggest smile that I have ever seen. He grabs my hand, gently sliding on the ring. He stands up, swiftly cupping my face in his hands and kisses me with passion. I kiss back with just as much passion.

We pull apart. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too."

**Cato POV**

Holy shit! She said yes! Words cannot express how happy I am.. I'm on cloud 9.

She grabs my hand. "We should probably get back now."

I nod and smile.

We walk back in a comfortable silence. Katniss has a smile on her face the whole time._Good._

* * *

We slowly walk through Uncle Seneca's front door. Chatter comes from the living room, but it stops once they hear the door close. Katniss looks up at me with nervous eyes. I smile and squeeze her hand.

"Don't worry." I reassure her. She smiles and grips my hand a little tighter.

We slowly make our way to the opening of the livingroom. Katniss and I walk through the archway, all eyes locate us. I make sure I'm holding Katniss' hand with the ring on it. When she wants them to know, she will. I lead her to our spot on the couch beside Madge and Gale.

"Hey guys.." Katniss says unsure. They just stare back intently. What is their deal?

"Hey.." They all trail off.

"Here," Madge hands Katniss the cake plate which would require Katniss to use two hands, causing her to let go of mine revealing her ring. "Take some."

Just before Katniss starts to panic, I save her. "Oh thanks, Madge!"

I grab the plate with one hand, set it down and use a fork to grab a piece. Katniss gives my hand a squeeze, thanking me. I take a sip of my eggnog.

"Cato finally got his eggnog!" Katniss says playfully.

I laugh. "I just love eggnog!" I say and then take a huge gulp. "Ahh yeah, that's the good stuff."

Katniss laughs. "I like you better without a moustache.." She says, wiping my eggnog-stache.

Our laughter trails off as we look up and see everyone staring at us like hawks. Katniss slowly lowers her hand.

"Okay, what!?" She says loudly with irritation. _There's my Girl on Fire. _No one speaks. "You guys are pathetic! If you want to ask something just ask.."

Silence.

"Where did you guys go?" Prim blurts out.

"The park." I answer simply.

She frowns. "Fine, what did you guys do?"

"Well, we kissed and exchanged words." I state vaguely, knowing Prim will get frustrated. She glares. "Oh Primmy! Would you like details?" I smirk.

Before she can come up with a clever comeback Haymitch interupts.

"Did you pop the question or not, Musclehead!?" He asks getting to the point.

Katniss slowly releases my hand. I raise my eyebrows and she smiles. She lifts her hand into view making everyone gasp.

"Oh my god!" Madge, Prim, Ryleigh and Paylor all yell excitedly in unison. Katniss blushes and laughs.

Haymitch walks up to me and pats my back. "I told you she'd say yes!"

Katniss turns. "You knew?"

He rolls his eyes. "What do you think that guys talk was about? Cato wanted to ask me for permission." She smiles and kisses my cheek.

We all exchange happy congratulations, and what not. I don't notice somebody's absensce until..

"No.. No! This can't be happening.. No.." Everyone turns to the direction of the voice.

"Effie.. just calm down.." Haymitch tries.

Her head snaps up. "NO! They have poor manners, childish ways, they are _savages.._" She says the last word as if it's the plague.

"Aunt Effie we're really sorry.." Katniss says.

Effie looks at us with a crazed look. "Devils.." She reaches into her purse and pulls out a small glass bottle of what looks like water. She flings water at Katniss and I while saying, "The power of Christ compels you!.. the power.. Christ... compels.." She trails off.

Paylor leads Effie up to a guest bedroom to calm down. We all sit in a silence, but everyone has stupid grins on their faces. Either from our engagment, Effie's breakdown, or both. A minute or two later, Paylor comes back into the livingroom.

She sits down and claps her hands together. "So, how did Cato propose!?"

Katniss and I share a look. She decides to speak. "Well, we were walking by that town square area with the park. We were walking through the deserted park and the picnic table proclaimed his love for me to the entire park, came into view." Everyone chuckles. "I said 'Race ya' and I turned around when he wasn't running. But when I did.. he was on one knee... made a speech and yeah.." She trails off with a blush.

I'm about to give her a kiss when someone tackles me. "Soon to be Brother in-law!"

I open my eyes to see Prim hugging me. "I didn't know you loved me _that_ much, Primmy!"

I look up to see Ryleigh hug Katniss. Katniss looks at her the same way she looks at Prim. With love. Madge and Katniss get up and walk to somewhere in the house. I don't look to closely into it, as they are bestfriends and are probably talking about our engagement.

"So, you took my advice!" Gale exclaims while nudging me.

I shake my head with laughter. "I did, O' wise, mighty Gale."

I begin to speak, but my voice comes out scratchy. I go to take a sip of my beer, only to realize I've already emptied it. I stand up and start to walk to the kitchen.

"Anyone need a drink?" I ask while looking over my shoulder.

"A beer!" Gale shouts and Haymitch raises his hand, seconding it.

I walk down the hallway to the kitchen. When I pass a slightly open door, I hear voices from the inside of the room.

**Katniss POV**

"I love him.. and I can't picture my life with out him..but I said I'd never get married.. or have kids.." I am cut off by Madge hugging me.

"Kat, it'll be okay. Love is so great to experience, and heartbreak is involved sometimes.. You just have to be strong. You and Cato are perfect. You may fight, you may get hurt sometimes, but at the end of the day love will shine through."

"What if he dies.. or I do.. Or.."

Madge hushes me. "Don't think like that."

"I just don't want my kids.. if I ever have any, to go through what Prim and I did."

Madge grabs my shoulders. "Stop. Stop thinking that all love ever does is break and burn and end!"

I take a while to answer. "I want to marry him yes.. but I'm scared, Madge." I breathe. "My nightmares.. I always see my dad being burned.. screaming at me, yelling for help. I- I can't do anything. Sometimes, I see my mom burn with him too. When he died, she died with him." I say quietly. My throat becomes scratchy as I feel the tears well in my eyes.

Madge lifts herself off the bed, and she helps me up. "Lets go get some water."

I nod and follow her out the door to the hallway. I see Cato walking down the hallway quickly while biting his thumb nail. _Nervous habit. _He suddenly turns around. His eyes light up when he spots me.

"Hey," He says. I smile. "Can you help me with some drinks in the kitchen?" Madge takes this as a cue to leave.

I simply nod and follow him to the kitchen. When we reach our destination, he stops and faces me. A nervous hand runs through his hair.

"Umm.. Okay. I didn't mean to.. I was just walking by and I heard you talking to Madge." He says quickly.

I groan and put my hands on my face. "You weren't supposed to hear that.."

"I'm not mad.. I just always pictured a little girl with dark hair and blue eyes, sitting on my shoulders.." His eyes light up with happiness. "And,.." He laughs. "and you chasing after a boy with blonde hair and grey eyes, for causing trouble. The boy would protect the girl from any harm. And we'd sit in the backyard as they played tag.." He just trails off.

I picture two cute little devils, chasing after eachother. Cato and I laughing with them. Holidays. Birthdays. First days. First _dates._ Graduation. I smile at the thought, involuntarily.

And I whisper something.. something that I never thought I would. "I can see it."

Cato would be great father.

He looks shocked, like he never expected this. He regains his composure and speaks, "I'm not saying now.. We can wait until you want. Just don't be afraid. I'll protect you.. and never leave you ever."

"That's all I could ask for." I whisper. "Merry Christmas.. I love you."

"Merry Christmas." He says gently as I turn to the sink. I hear him again. "Hey, Kat?"

I face him. He surprises me by being right behind me and kisses me.

"I love you too."

* * *

**a/n: okay so, I know.. short chapter, but I wanted to post for you guys. Next chapter will be the longest one yet!**

Don't forget to Review if you found the Taylor Swift song quote in this chapter! First to guess it, gets a special sneak peek and gets to pick something for the story. :)


	27. Chapter 27

**A/n: Yaaaay! I think this is the longest chapter! Okay, so if you guys need a good laugh, go on Youtube and watch "The Hunger Games A Bad lip reading" It is funny!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

Ps.. All I'm gonna say is don't hate me.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Cato started his first day of work today and I haven't been so bored in my life. Prim is spending the day with Rory. Ryleigh is at some friend's house. And here I am.. watching TV, but mostly the clock. _3:30pm. _Come faster 4 o'clock. At least tomorrow I start work so I won't have to sit around all day.

My body is sprawled out on the couch. I'm staring at the TV, but not actually paying attention. The only thing I know is that I'm watching re-runs of Two and a Half Men. I'm about to sit up when two hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" I deep voice whispers against my ear. _It isn't Cato's voice. _

Once I realize Cato isn't the mystery person, I grab ahold of their wrist, tug at it to throw them off balance. Their hands slips from my eyes, and then I hear a thud. I jump to my feet, leg pulled back ready to kick them when I stop halfway. A tuft of bronze hair is peeking through the intruders arms the are crossed over their head, protecting it.

"Finnick?" He slowly removes his arms from his face. "What the hell are you doing!" I shout.

He gets up on his feet and lifts his hands in surrender. "Woah, Katniss! Next time I'll ring the doorbell."

I scoff. "That would be the normal thing to do!"

"Well, I am not normal. No one with this body and," He motions to his body and then runs his hands through his hair. "this hair, is normal. I am beyond normal."

"Yeah, you got that right." I say referring to the last part.

He puts up two fingers to my lips, shushing me. "I am spectacular. You hear that, woman?! Finnick Odair is spectacular!"

I can't help but laugh when Finnick puffs out his chest. "So, why did you sneak up and nearly have me beat you up?"

"Oh yeah," He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a folded sheet of paper. "Haymitch wanted me to give you this." He hands me the piece of paper.

I open it to see basically a calendar with the times of what classes I teach at his training center. Exactly like Uncle Haymitch said, my first class tomorrow is at 9am. My survival class.

"And why do you have this?" I ask.

He sticks out his thumb and points it at himself. "You are looking at the new mentor for Trident and Spear throwing. As well as net tying." I nod. "Oh and occasionly a swimming teacher when Annie needs help."

I'm about to speak but stop when he says Annie. "Annie is a mentor?"

"Yup, she is the best swimmer out there." I nod and smile. "Oh, and guess who your office neighbour is!?" He ask excitedly.

"Hopefully not you!" I say jokingly.

He puts his hand over his heart, but ends up cracking a smile. "I'm across the hall and Annie's office is beside you. And the office beside mine, I have no clue. Apparently, that mentor is teaching camoflauge, strength training and endurance."

"Guess we will find out tomorrow." I shrug.

Finnick starts heading for the door. "I'm having a dinner date with my wife. So I should get going." I still remember Annie and Finnick's wedding. It was 4 years ago.

_I'm sitting inbetween Gale and Peeta. We watch Finnick, in a black tuxedo, stand next to the pastor. The church is pretty empty. They don't have family, so beside Gale, Peeta and me, theres only a few others._

Peeta met Finnick through me. I remember telling Finnick about how Peeta gave me bread one time. Gale and I met Finnick at the support groups for people who have lost loved ones. That's also how Finnick and Annie met. I befriended Annie when I was 16 and she was 20, but we really helped eachother. I introduced her to Finnick, after Gale and I started to talk to him. At first, Annie wouldn't talk to Finnick because she thought he was a player, but after a while they slowly started to become closer.

I look down the aisle and see Annie walking down the aisle. _Her and Finnick stare at eachother like they are the only ones here. I smile when Finnick says his vows, short but sweet._

"I still remember the day you crept up on me. I vow to love you in all your forms. I vow to be the best husband I can be."

Annie says her vows. "I vow to always love you and your silly ways, no matter what. I vow to be one to keep you grounded and stop your crazy side." She giggles.

They slip on their rings and share a sweet kiss.

I lift my hand in a wave which causes Finnick to stop in his tracks. His eyes go wide, and he waves out the window to his car. I'm about to question him, but the door flies open revealing Annie. She walks over to Finnick.

"Hey Kat! Finnick what did you want?" She asks him. He points to my hand, speechless. I look down and see my engagement ring. _Oh, shit! I forgot to tell Annie and Finnick._

"KATNISS EVERDEEN!" Annie shouts. "You're engaged?! Why am I just finding out now?!"

I stumble on my words. "Uh.. I -.. It just slipped my mind.. I haven't seen you since a week before Christmas. I'm sorry guys."

They both tackle me to the couch.

"Is there room for a fourth?" An amused voice asks.

Finnick jumps up and runs over to Cato shaking his hand. "Congrats, man!"

"Thanks bud."

Annie pushes past Finnick and jumps on Cato to give him a hug. You'd think I'd be jealous, but that's just who Annie is so I'm not worried or anything.

"Hey Annie!" Cato laughs. She gets off Cato and slips her shoes on.

"Congratulations! Not being rude, but we have to get going to our dinner reservations." Annie says. Finnick waves her off. "Finnie! Get your ass over here!" She demands in her 'serious' voice.. which isn't serious at all.

Finnick lowers his head. "Coming, Ann.. Bye guys!"

Finnick follows her out the door and then they are gone.

"Hey Kat." I turn around and see Cato leaning against the wall smiling.

I walk over to him. "Hey Officer. How was your first day?"

He pushes me up against the wall. "Besides Gale's jokes, terrible because I couldn't do this."

He crashes his lips onto mine. I kiss him back. He lifts me up and just as he is about to walk to the basement, the door bell rings. We pull apart and Cato groans. He sets me down and follows me to the door. I open the door, clearly surprised about our visitor.

"Aunt Effie?" I question. She lets out a tiny cough. I roll my eyes. "Would you like to come in?"

"Why thank-you Katniss." She steps in and sees Cato. "Hello, Cato."

"Uh.. How are you, Effie?" He asks awkwardly.

She nods and saunters into the kitchen. Cato and I share a look and roll our eyes. She takes a seat at the island.

"Any tea?" She asks like we should already have it out. Cato holds back from rolling his eyes.

I nod and grab a bag of tea while Cato puts the kettle on this stove. We all awkwardly sit around the island waiting for the kettle to go off.

"I would like to apologize for my inappropriate behaviour on Christmas." Her next sentence comes out as a struggle. "I am really.. happy that you two are engaged. Really happy!" She seems sincere to a level. "But I do not need replicas of you two running about, causing trouble!" Ah, there's Effie.

"We can't promise anything." Cato says while holding back his laughter.

"I guess I shall teach them proper manners." Effie sighs. I choke on my spit.

"Who said we were having kids!" I ask irritated.

Cato clenches his jaw. "Katniss." He says harshly.

Effie claps her hands together. "I shall be going now. Have a good night." And with that, she leaves the house. That was odd.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"Don't say things like that!" His voice raises. "You said you can see it! You can see us being parents!"

"I said that I could see it! It doesn't mean I want it!" I am now standing up.

Cato slams his fist down. "Damnit, Katniss! Stop living in fear!"

"You wanted this!" I yell at him.

"I do! And so do you!"

"Uh.. Hi guys.." We look at the kitchen enterance to see Prim and Ryleigh standing there.

I barely give a nod and walk past them. I hear Cato's heavy footsteps behind me. His hand latches onto my arm, spinning me around.

"Stop walking away from everything! Is that your big solution? Walking away?" I just stand there. "Good to know."

"Don't like it? Leave." I spit. He bites on his cheek in anger. "Actually, I will."

I rip my arm from his release. I slip on my shoes, a hoodie and head to my car. He doesn't even stop me.

I drive to the one person who won't be busy with their husband or boyfriend.

* * *

The apartment door opens revealing my cousin. She looks at me confused.

"Need some company, Clovey?" I ask with a small grin, that kind of fails.

She laughs. "Come on in."

I flop on her couch and she sits on the other couch across the room. She looks at the TV then me.

"I'm not usually the badgering type, but what happened?" She asks.

I sigh and look at her. "Well, it started off as a fight about kids.. then it just turned into a fight about anything."

"Cato?" She asks. I nod. "You're both stubborn, so.." I throw a pillow.

"I'm not that stubborn!"

She laughs. I let out a yawn. Clove looks at me, gets up and hands me a sleeping pillow, and a blanket.

"You can sleep here." She says.

"Thanks, I'll be out of your hair by 7:30."

"I hope Peeta doesn't wake you up. He comes over at like 5:30 every morning.. Every freaking morning, Kat!"

I raise my eyebrows and laugh. "He's a baker.. So Peeta comes over?"

"Oh shut up!" She blushes.

"Goodnight Cloveeeeyy!"

She walks into her room. "Yeah, yeah." It's quite until I hear her voice again. "Love you, Kat." _There's Clove's soft side._

"Love ya too."

* * *

"Katniss, get up!" I groan. "I have cheese buns."

I jump up to see Peeta and Clove in the kitchen eating. "Cheese buns?" I ask excitedly.

Peeta hands me one, but I ignore it and grab the box. They chuckle.

"What time is it?" I ask with a mouth full of cheese buns.

"7:25 am." Peeta says.

"Shit! I gotta go." I grab my car keys. I give Clove a hug and thank her. "Bye Peety!" I say as I pinch his cheeks.

They laugh and say bye.

* * *

"Sweetheart! You're early." Haymitch says as I walk into the office area of the training center.

I groan. "Yup."

"Your room is the last on the right."

The colour scheme for the training center is black, red and grey. I walk down the hall with grey walls and black oak doors. I pass Annie's office. It doesn't look like she's here, and Finnick isn't either.

I open my office door. There is a big mahogany desk, a tv on the wall, and a black leather couch against the wall the door is on. Right behind my desk is a window. It has a perfect view of the open part of the training center. (The offices are on the second floor.)

I hear a knock on my door, and Haymitch walks in. "Your class for Survival today is different than the regular. It is a grade 10 class from a high school. They will be coming in for 6 days, so next week from Monday to Friday at 9 am, you'll be educating them on the art of survival."

"Sounds good." I say. "Thanks for the job, Uncle."

He grins. "I only hire the best."

Seconds after he leaves, my door is being opened again. "Kitty kaaaat!"

I look up to see Finnick and Annie walk in. "Hey guys." They don't notice the bags under my eyes as I am still wearing my Ray bans.

"Guess who will be assisting you half way through your Survival class today?" Finnick asks with a flirty voice. "That's right, me!"

I can't help but laugh. "Annie, when does your class start?"

"I don't know.. but I should probably get going. Bye!" She waves at me, and gives Finnick a kiss on the cheek.

I stand up. "Well, Finnie-boy, I should get to my class. See ya at 10!" He smiles and leaves.

* * *

I'm in a big matted room with several different stations around the room. Knot-tying, fire making, edible plants and berries, etc.. One whole wall of the room is a huge screen used to project movies, or computer screens.

Haymitch told me that this certain Grade 10 class has only 15 kids in it, so it won't be too big of a crowd. I'm straightening everything out when I hear a knock on the door and a voice.

"Well, Miss Katniss Everdeen! You've grown."

I spin around to see a familiar older lady. " ? How are you?"

"I'm good, girl. I haven't seen you since I taught you in science in high school." I smile and laugh. "I guess I'll be seeing you 'til next Friday."

"I guess so!" Mrs. Mags was always my favourite teacher. I run my hand through my bangs.

Mrs. Mags claps her hands. "Woooo wee! Katniss Everdeen, is that an engagement ring?" She asks.

I smile, but I am still upset with Cato. "Yup. Can you believe it!"

"Well, we will have to talk later, the kids are dying to get started."

I nod and walk over to the desk in the room. I look through the drawers hoping to find the screen projector remote.

"Kat!" An excited voice says behind me. I turn around.

"Ryleigh!"

She gives me a hug. "I didn't know that you would be teaching this class."

I chuckle. "Me either."

"Ah, Katniss knows Ryleigh Crane?" Mrs. Mags walks up to us.

"We are going to be family soon." Ryleigh smirks.

Mrs. Mags gives me a look. "How so?"

"Well you see Mrs. Mags, Katniss is engaged to my brother, Cato. We live with Katniss and Prim."

"My, my, Katniss Everdeen. Good for you, girl. Now, lets start this class!"

Mags walks off while Ryleigh stays behind.

She gives me a nervous look. "You never came home last night.. Cato was worried."

I sigh. "Yeah, well he could've stopped me... Don't worry, Ryl. I'll be home at four o'clock, okay?" She nods and stands by her friends who all recognize me as Cato's fiancee, some smile and a few glare.

I start teaching them skills until 10:00 am.

"Oh, Katty kit!" Finnick's voice rings through the room. All the girls stop and basically drool over him.

"Oh, Finnieeee!" I sing as he gives me a quick hug. "Katty kit?"

"Just spicing' it up!"

"So, let's go make some nets!" I say.

We walk over to the envious boys and lovesick girls.

_Fun._

* * *

__"So, Peeta! You're the camouflage strength and endurance trainer?!" I ask as I sit in his office.

"Yup!"

I laugh and start to walk away. "I'll see you Monday, Peety!"

"Bye Nissypoo!"

I walk by Annie and Finnick's offices to say bye. And then make my way to the deserted parking lot. I make my way to my car and hop in.

I drive to the exit of the parking lot. As I slowly inch out of the parking lot, on to the almost empty street, something goes wrong.

The driver's side window shatters into a thousand pieces. A sharp pain rings throughout my body as I'm being jolted back and forth. The car tips on one side.

The last thing I hear is someone shouting my name.

* * *

**A/n: don't hate me! It'll get better soon just hold your horses!  
I've been getting a good amount of reviews lately. Thank you guys so much!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/n: Oh lawd. I got a lot of reviews for last chappie, yaaay!**

So, yeah, I am sorry. I don't like this either, but bear with me! Please?

~Enjoy Readers!~

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

* * *

**Cato POV**

I sit in the kitchen alone. Alone. Katniss hasn't come home yet. Ryleigh told me she Kat at work today, and that she'd be home at 4 four o'clock. It's only 4:30, but Katniss should've been home by now.

My feet drag me into the livingroom. I flop down on the couch with a grunt. I'm still mad with Katniss.. but we need to talk this out, not run away from our problems!

"Cato, don't worry." Prim says as her and Ryleigh walk in and sit on the couch opposite of me. "I know that Kat is a hot-head, but she'll come home."

I roll on my side to face them. "She drives me crazy!"

"That she does. You know she's stubborn!" Prim giggles. Her face turns serious again. "What were you guys fighting about?" She asks.

I sigh deeply. "Nothing.. Well, some things should stay private."

"If you won't tell us that then.. what does your dog tag say?" Ryleigh says while grinning. I glare at her while thinking of a clever thing to say.

Before I can reply, my phone starts ringing. Caller ID- _Peeta M._

"Hey Peet, what's up?" I ask calmly.

"Cato! There's been an accident... Katniss.." He says frantically, out of breath.

"Wh-what?" I stutter. _He's not saying what I think he is.._

"Katniss. Accident. Hospital by Training Center." He manages to say.

By this time I'm standing up. I give a weak "okay" as my phone drops from my hand to the ground, breaking.

"Cato! What's wrong?" Ryleigh asks worriedly.

My heart clenches and my throat feels like it's closing up. Slowly, taking my air supply. "Katniss." I rasp.

I bolt to the door, not even caring that I still have my police uniform. I barely slip on my shoes before I'm in my truck. Prim and Ryleigh hurriedly get in the truck as well.

I drive frantically in and out of traffic, ignoring car honks.

* * *

I burst through the hospital doors with Prim and Ryleigh behind. My loud enterance causes the front desk worker to jump up.

"Can I help you?"

"Katniss Everdeen. I need to see her. Car accident." I say breathlessly.

She checks her files. "I'm sorry, sir. She isn't stabilized yet, so no visitors."

I stare at her as rage takes over due to emotional distress. "I am her fiance! I need to see her, you can't keep me from seeing her! This is bullshit!" I yell.

"Cato.." Ryleigh warns.

"Complete bull shit!" I shout.

I don't even wait for her answer as I burst through the emergency area, hoping I'll get some answers somehow. I hear the front desk lady call after me, but I don't care. Just as I'm about to turn a corner, a voice behind stops me.

"Cato? She's down this hall!" I turn around to see a disheveled Finnick. I'd laugh if we weren't in a current situation. This is the first time Finnick hasn't looked perfect.

I nod and I follow him out the hall. He goes to the adjacent hall that says '_Emergeny 2'_ . I easily keep up with his quick pace. Once we get half way down the big hallway, we stop at some chairs lined up against a wall, occupied by a crying Annie, a worried Peeta, and equally worried Prim and Ryleigh.

I try to stand tall. "What happened?" I ask Finnick and Peeta.

"Peeta saw it happen. He called 911." Finnick gestures to Peeta who stands up.

"I left the office two minutes after her. When I left the building... I was walking to my truck and then I-.." He takes a deep breath. He and Katniss were great friends. "I looked up at Katniss' car.. and one minute it was there.. the next, a car smashed into the drivers side. But I did get the licsense plate." He finishes.

I give him a guy hug. "Thanks, Peet."

He goes to sit back down beside Finnick who is now comforting Annie. Prim and Ryleigh pull out their phones. Prim calls Madge while Ryleigh calls Haymitch. I lean against the wall, right beside the door.

I am about to lose it when a doctor comes out of the room Katniss is in. I quickly push myself off the wall.

"How is she? Can I see her? Is she going to be okay?" I rapidly ask.

The doctor raises his hand. "Calm down. Okay, so she was in a harsh accident, as you all know." We all nod. "Katniss has experienced whiplash, a gash on her left side from where the car struck and has a major head injury."

I stare at him in fear. Katniss' worst fear of losing someone has now become mine. It takes everything I can not to break down crying, yelling and throwing stuff. As everyone stays quiet the doctor clears his throat.

"I'd like to speak with Katniss' immediate family." He states.

Prim slowly stands. I cough. "I'm her fiancee." The doctor nods and motions for only me and Prim to follow. Ryleigh stays behind.

As we are about to enter his office a gruff voice rings out. "Wait, I'm her uncle!"  
Haymitch dashes down the hall towards us.

I share a worried look with him while we stand in the doctors office. The doctor sits down behind his desk. He extends his hand toward the chairs offering us a seat. We don't move.

He coughs. "Okay then..." He grabs a file which I'm assuming is Katniss'. "We did some research and concluded with a result. It seems that when Katniss' car was struck by the other.. the motion caused her head to hit the steering wheel. It may not seem bad, but that is what caused the major head injury. It is rather serious.."

Prim covers her sob with her hand. I put an arm around her shoulders. "So what are you saying?" I ask.

"There is no easy way to say this.. Katniss may have memory loss."

My heart drops to my stomach. There it is. The final straw. I push past Haymitch and I walk into the open hallway. I sink down to the floor against the wall. My hands grasp my hair as tears slide down my face. _No. No._ When I lift my head, everyone is staring at me with sad eyes. Prim is crying.. so is Haymitch.

I have to see her. I rise to my feet steadily. My hand reaches for the door knob. I slowly walk in, closing the door behind me. And when I look up at the bed, my heart nearly stops.

She lays there. Motionless. The only thing that lets me know that she is alive, is the heart monitor. The left side of her face is littered with tiny cuts and a purple bruise. Tubes are attached to her nose. I walk up to the side her bed, gently grabbing her hand with the engagement ring still on it.

"No.." I whisper with my voice cracking. I lose it all over again.

Tears flood my eyes as I pick up the chair and hurl it across the room. I flip over a small desk. I clench my fist until I almost have no feeling in my hands.

"No.. No!" I yell. I take my spot beside her bed, except this time I'm on the floor with my bed against her bed. I grab her hand from above me. "I love you.. I love you.." I whisper repeatedly. "I'm not angry anymore.. be okay, Kat."

No response except for the monotone beep of the monitor. "Don't leave me, Kat! I need you.. I'm sorry..So sorry."

I don't know how long I sit there whispering things to Katniss. Everyone else has made their visits. Clove came a while ago, but her, Peeta, Annie and Finnick went home after 1 in the morning. I finally convinced them to. Madge and Gale we're on the outskirts of the city when Prim called, so they should be here soon. Prim and Ryleigh went home with Haymitch a few minutes ago to get some rest.

I hear a set of foot steps travel through the room and end across from me. My eyes look up at the two figures who sit on the ground across from me. Their eyes are bloodshot and puffy. I can't handle seeing this much pain so I move my gaze to the dog tag resting in my palm. I read the quote over and over.

"We we're in a fight the last time we spoke.." I whisper out loud, voice cracking.

"Cato, she knows you love her."

My tired eyes look at the speaker. "No, Madge! No.. We yelled.. and I let her walk away.. I just let her go!" My voice starts rising in anger at myself.

Madge grabs Gale's hand. "Cato, no one knew that this would happen. She'll be all right." Gale tells me.

I'm about to make a comment, when I hear a small groan. I look up at Madge, as it sounded like a girl. Her eyes widen and suddenly my heartrate speeds up. _Katniss? _I jump to my feet and pivot on my heel facing her.

Katniss' eyes slowly flutter open. Her groggy eyes stare up at me, Gale and Madge. No one says anything.

Katniss licks her dry lips and opens her mouth. "Madge..Gale?" She croaks.

"Hey Kat," Madge coos.

"Hey Catnip." Gale says softly.

"Hi." Her scratchy voice whispers.

She turns her attention to me. "Kat.. I was so worried.. I love you so much." I say as a grab her hand. Her hand recoils at my touch. Madge and Galel look at her confused.

"I'm sorry.. but who are you?"

My heart has been officially broken.

**Katniss POV**

Pain. Shock. Fear. All register on the blonde guy's face. He does look familiar, but..

"...You- you don't know who I am?" He stutters. I shake my head.

"Kat.. that's Cato.." Madge says. Cato.. Cato.. Oh!

"You're the guy that saved me from the fire!" I say happily.

Tears brim his eyes. "Katniss.. I'm your fiancee! Don't you remember?" He asks desparately.

_Wait, what?_ "I would never be engaged! What are you saying!?" I say furiously. Who does he think he is?

"Woah, woah." A voice enters the room. Gale, Madge and 'Cato' turn to face a doctor. "Hello, Katniss. I'm Doctor Aurelius." I nod. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and my side is a little bit sore, but not too bad." I say. He nods and write something down on his clipboard.

"Doctor, she doesn't remember me!" So called Cato shouts.

Dr. Aurelius gets a sad look in his eyes. "Katniss, is that true? You don't remember him?" I nod. He turns to Cato. "The brain scans were correct then. Katniss does have memory loss." he concludes.

Cato lets a tear fall. "Why.. Why! Why can't you do anything about it! Why!" He shouts.

Gale gently grabs Cato's shoulder. "Cato, bud. Just.. Lets go get some coffee, you've been here for almost ten hours." Gale and Cato know eachother?

Madge gives my hand a squeeze and goes with them. Before Cato leaves, he looks at me and when our eyes lock it's like electricity jolted through my body. _What's going on?_

"Uh, so Katniss. What is the last memory you have with either Madge or Gale?" Dr. Aurelius asks.

I think back to my most recent memory of Madge and Gale. "The last memory I have of them.. is getting a text from them after I was in the fire."

He writes something down. "Ah.. So you have no memory of Cato?"

"I only remember him as the guy who saved me from the fire."

He nods. "Well, Katniss.. Sometimes you can gain your memory back. And I think it would be best if you went back to your house, have a week or two off work. Just get back on your feet and do what you think your daily routine was with the help of Primrose, Ryleigh and Cato. Oh and of course, your friends."

"Ryleigh?" I ask confused.

"Yes, you live with Primrose, Cato and his sister, Ryleigh." Dr. Aurelius confirms.

I nod slowly. "So, I go live with two strangers and my sister? Yeah, sounds okay." I say sarcastically.

"Katniss, you did know them. And with some help, maybe you will remember them." I sigh. He close his files and claps his hands together. "You are good to go.. So let me check you out and you may leave."

* * *

Madge and Gale came to apparently mine and Cato's house. They are just coming to make sure I'm okay. I'm skeptical on staying in a house with strangers besides Prim, but if Madge and Gale trust them..

I hadn't noticed that I was already in the kitchen of the house. Gale and Madge just left. Cato stands all the way on the other side of the kitchen.

"Kat?" A voice squeals.

I whip around knowing that voice. "Little duck!"

Prim runs into my open arms. "I'm so glad your okay!"

"Me too. Now, go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." She nods and slowly makes her way up the stairs.

I walk over to the island gently running my fingers over the stools. I'm too scared to touch anything.

"It's not a masterpiece. You can sit on it, you know." I look up at Cato who has a small grin despite his red, puffy, sad eyes.

"This is..." I trail off.

He runs a hand through his hair. "Our room is in the basement.. or I guess it's your room now. I'll be sleeping on the couch. I just need to grab some new clothes."

For the first time, I notice his uniform. "You're a police officer?" He nods. "What district?"

He stiffens and then clears his throat. "Um, District 12." My eyes widen. "It's a longer story. I'll tell you another time."

I nod and quickly run down the steps to the basement. I walk into the room. The brown walls hit my mind as an oddly familiar scene. I take tiny steps, looking around the room. I silently sit on the bed. I don't even bother to change into pj's, but before I lay down, my throat scratches. _Need water. _

I quietly climb the steps. When I reach the kitchen, I see Cato with his head down on the island. He doesn't hear me, so I quietly grab a glass on the counter. I tiptoe to the stairs but a deep, yet soft voice stops me.  
_  
_"When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate_-_"

A glimpse of a memory flashes in my mind. The face of the speaker is blurry and the voice is fuzzy.

_"__My dad was angry. He broke his beer bottle on purpose. He dug it in my back, slowly dragging it.."_

The memory finishes just as my glass smashes against the floor. I jump because the sound reminded me of the accident. I quickly crouch down to pick up the pieces, obviously not thinking. When my hand reaches for a piece, the sharp edge cuts my palm causing blood to draw.

Another, pair of hands grab my hand and wraps it in a cloth. When my eyes look up they meet a pair of icy blue ones. My eyes lock with his for moments. The intensity in this gaze makes my mind transport to another memory.. this one stronger.

"I'm such a mess.." I let out a weak laugh.

_"You're beautiful, every part of you." A familiar voice whispers._

_"..The fifth one.. I was sixteen.. I couldn't find a job. Prim would've starved.. I went to this.. I went to old Cray's house. He paid girls to..-to sleep with him and I-I did it...I needed to.. I..am sorry." I identify the speaker as me because I know I did that and because it's my voice._

_"Ssshh.. It's okay.. Don't cry." The other voice soothes. "I went to jail... for beating up my father.. it was to protect Ryleigh." _

_"It's okay." I apparently whisper. "You're my miracle.."_

At the last part of my memory I see a face, the same face that is right in front of mine.

"Did.. did you go to jail?" I ask quietly not looking away from him.

His eyes widen. "Yes.. for pr-"

"Protecting Ryleigh.." I think aloud.

"How did...?" He asks confused.

"I had a flash back.. I had another one earlier when you were singing.."

His cheeks turn a light shade of red and a smirk forms on his face.

"What?" I ask.

He coughs. "Oh, um nothing. Don't worry."

"No, no. What is it?"

He sighs. "I wrote and sang that song to you."

"Oh.. So why are you blushing?"

"Nothing. Just it was just a.. nice day." I stare at him skeptically.

He slowly stands up and pull on his pants weird. I look at him confused.

"My monkey undies were riding up.." He says holding back a smile. I let out a laugh. "You remember?" He asks, his eyes lighting up.

I stop laughing. "Remember what?"

His eyes turn glassy and his shoulders slouch. "..Nothing. Forget it."

"Was that a joke between us?" I ask.

"Yeah, but forget it. It doesn't matter.." He says quietly. I hear a sniff as his back turns to me.

He walks into the living room, leaving me alone and confused as ever.

* * *

**a/n: I know, I suck. Everything gets worse before it gets better. ;) Anyways, REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29: Talking To The Moon

**A/n: longest chappie yet! I know poor Cato :( Just don't you worry your pretty little minds, it will be okay... eventually.. maybe ;) mwuahahahah.**

Sorry, I'm crazy.. just kidding but yeah. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the song Talking To The Moon by Bruno Mars (even though Cato says he came up with it.) or The Hunger Games.

* * *

**Cato POV**

I've been wide awake for hours. Every memory of Katniss and I fill my head. Our first kiss. First fight. When I proposed. Our recent fight.. and now this.

One memory is persistent. When I told Katniss I loved her and she told me.

_"For what?" Katniss asks._

"Loving me." I say.

"Well, you're the one who showed me I could.." She whispers.

I give her a soft kiss. "I'd do it over again if I had to. Every kiss, every fight, every laugh.. Every scar, every story."

I would do it over again.. I will try, but my heart feels like it was shattered into a thousand pieces just hours ago. _I love her so much. _My hands reach up and rub my tired, puffy eyes. I slowly push myself up from the couch and walk into the kitchen.

I look at the digital clock on the stove. _4:47am. _I let out a slight groan. And grab a bottle of water from the fridge. I take a seat at the island and rest my head on the cool, flat marble counter top.

"Cato.." A small voice says.

I don't even look up. "Prim."

"Can't sleep?" She asks, I barely nod. "Don't worry, Cato."

I finally lift my head. "Don't worry? My fiancee doesn't remember me! The love of my life doesn't remember me.. Katniss doesn't remember me, Prim!"

Prim raises her hand. "Don't take it on me. Anyways.. I was going to tell you I did some Googling and a way to help Kat, well.." She pauses. "Do you have anything like a physical piece of evidence that would date back to around the time you met her after the fire?"

I think for a few moments until I remember something. "On Madge's yacht, we got into this fight and she told me about your mother.. and I told her about me, and we wrote on this piece of paper. I basically asked her out on it."

Her eyes light up. "Great! Give me the paper and I put it in the basement where she'll see it. I read that sometimes evidence closest to the last thing the victim remembers can re-jog their memory."

I nod and reach into my pocket for my wallet. I open it, pulling out the piece of paper. I hand it to Prim.

"You still have it from months ago?" She questions.

"Yup. Been in my wallet since that day."

She gives me a smile as she disappears down the basement stairs. A few moments later, she comes back up the stairs.

"I put it in the nightstand drawer closest to her, sticking out a little bit so it is noticeable." Prim says proudly. I crack a small smile. So small you wouldn't notice it. Prim lets out a yawn. "Well.. I'm going back to bed for a while since I didn't sleep much. Get some sleep Cato."

"Night Primmy." I say weakly.

Instead of heading back to the couch, I go to the garage. I unlock the adjoining door and open it. Lights still hang from Christmas.. I sigh with sadness. My feet drag me to my secret talent that Katniss doesn't-.. didn't even know about.

My fingers gently pull on the black blanket covering it. I let the blanket fall to the ground, revealing a keyboard. I play the piano, but those are really expensive.

I pull up a stool from the corner, and I run my fingers across the keys softly. I gingerly press down on a few keys. They sound right, so this time I press down the other keys more assured. Soon enough my fingers are dancing down the keys, playing a tune. My humming turns into lyrics of how I am feeling.. Words that have been floating in my head since Katniss forgot me..

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself,

Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say  
I've gone mad  
Yeah,  
I've gone mad  
But they don't know  
what I know

Cause when the  
sun goes down  
someone's talking back  
Yeah,  
They're talking back

At night when the stars  
light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

Ahh Ahh,  
Ahh Ahh,

Do you ever hear me calling?  
Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon  
Still trying to get to you

In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away..

I feel one single tear drop as I think of Katniss and how heart breaking this is for both of us. I find out the love of my life doesn't remember me. Katniss is injured and finds out she's engaged.. which she doesn't remember.

"You're really good." I hear an awestruck voice say.

I turn around to face the door, quickly wiping away the few tears as I notice who it is. "Thanks.. Sorry if I woke you."

She shrugs. "You didn't." I notice a piece of paper sticking out of her pocket- _the paper._

"What's that?" I ask pointing to the paper.

"Oh um, I saw it laying around.." I suppress a laugh, she is such a liar. "I kind of read it.." She says guilty.

"Can I see it?" I ask. She nods, walking over to me to hand me the paper. I read it and an unforced smile spreads across my face. I notice the first, third and last lines are Katniss' writing.

_I'm sorry._

_Me too._

_Soo.. where does this leave us?_

_Where ever you want it to leave us._

_Well.. Usually the guy asks the girl to go on a first date.  
~_

"Oh, this." I chuckle.

"One set of writing looks like mine.."

I sigh. "Katniss, that's because it is your writing."

She looks at me like I just said I eat children or something.. "But..How- Who wrote the other stuff?"

I turn back towards the keyboard. I sigh as I gently tap on the keys. "Someone who loved..- still loves you."

I don't hear a reply so I assumed she left. I sit there staring at the keys with my shoulders slouched and head hanging low. My eyes start to sting with tears. _God, get a hold of yourself, Cato! _"I love you, Kat." I whisper to the air.

I sit there for a few more minutes and then decided to slowly stand up. When I turn around, my eyes widen in shock. I quickly blink the tears from my eyes.

"Uh.. I- sorry. I thought you left." I say with defeat in my voice. _Katniss won't get her memory back._

She stares at me, not moving or speaking. I turn and make my way towards the door. Once I reach for the doorknob, she speaks.

"It was you."

I pivot in her direction. "Pardon?"

"You were the one who wrote the other stuff on that paper.." She pauses. "The one that loves me."

I slowly nod though my head barely moves. "Congratulations, you figured it out." I say flatly. She stares at me. "You honestly have no memory of me?.. Of us?"

She shakes her head. "No.."

"I know you know it.. Somewhere deep down.. You can't just forget me! You can't!.." I shout desperately.

"I'm sorry-"

"No! Just forget it!" I shout. "Forget me completely... Maybe it won't hurt as much." I whisper, voice cracking.

I don't even let her answer before I walk away. I walk into the backyard. My feet take me to the big tree, and my back slowly slides down it. My knees are brought up, and my head rests on them.

I feel a pair of hands slowly lift my head up. Maybe it would be Katniss saying 'I love you, I remember!' but my realistic side kicks in telling me it will never happen.. Katniss won't remember and she'll never love me again. My eyes open to a sad looking Prim.

"She was asking me about the note.. about you." Prim says. We she realizes that I'm not going to speak, she adds, "She also asked about your dog tag."

I look at Prim. She attempts smile. I reach aroud my neck and take  
the dog tag off. "Here," I hand it to Prim. "Give it to her... Maybe she'll remember, or something." I say, not even believing myself.

"Okay," She says gently. She stands up and starts walking toward the door. "Do you need anything?" She calls out. I shake my head.

_Riiiiiiiing. Riiiiiiiing._ I hear my cell ringing. The screen flashes _Gale H._

"Hello." I say monotonous.

"I've been at work ever since I left your house, trying to find out who was driving the car.. I have them in custody currently." Gale informs.

"I'll be right there." I say into the reciever.

I jump to my feet and bolt into the house. I search the house for my uniform until I find it in the living room. I throw off my sweats replacing them with my navy pants, and buttoning up my navy shirt over my white t-shirt. When I turn around to leave I see Katniss standing there, wide eyed. I awkwardly cough.

She lets out a chuckle. "Nice undies."

I would laugh if she said that remembering when she first said it.. but she doesn't, so instead I give a sad smile. "Thanks."

Her chuckles stop and her eyes almost look.. sad? Just before I can analyze it some more, she blinks and it's gone. "Where are you going?"

"Work."

Her eyebrows knit in confusion. "It's a Saturday."

"I know.. I-uh.. got called in."

"Sure you did." I raise my eyebrows at her. "I won't be offended if your dating someone. You seem like the guy who would."

My heart is basically irrepairable after those words. She knew- used to know that I wasn't that type of guy.. I wasn't a player. "You don't know me at all then.." I pause trying to control my cracky voice. "I guess you really don't remember me."

I walk past her and head for the door, when a small hand wraps around my bicep. I face her, hoping that maybe this was all a joke.. a sick joke.. and that she'll kiss me, but the odds are never in my favour.

"This is yours." She hands me the dog tag. I take it, beginning to walk away when she stops me yet again. "Why did it have the quote from my father's grave on it?"

I open my mouth, then shut it. I open it again making myself speak. "Only you would know the answer to that." I know why it's on there, but Katniss was the one who actually did get it engraved, so.. I know it's not fair to say that to her, but it's the truth.

I finally leave the house taking a deep, shaky breath. I hop into my truck willing the memories of Kat and I to go away.

* * *

I walk into Gale's office. "So what did you find out?" I ask eagerly.

"How are you Gale? Oh, I'm fine, Cato! Thank you for asking." Gale mocks me sarcastically. I roll my eyes with a small, tiny grin. "Anyways, I asked Peeta for the licsence plate and he told me. I've been searching for hours."

"And?"

"And I found it of course. The were two people in the car, and guess who is in the questioning room?" Gale smirks.

"Care to question with me, Officer Hawthorne?" I grin.

"Lets go, bud!"

We walk up to the door that says _Interrogation Room 1. _Gale unlocks the door, and I follow in after him. I close the door and when I turn around I see red. Rage takes over my mind, but I slowly calm myself by taking a deep breath. A blonde girl with emerald green eyes sits next to a brown hair, lanky guy.

"Cato?" The former bestfriend questions.

I cross my arms over my chest. "Actually, it's Officer Crane."

"Come on, don't be like that!" He tries to joke.

I clench my jaw. I look at the blonde who used to be my girlfriend. She has bags under her eyes, and make up is smudged in every direction. "You two look rather terrible." I say.

"You know them, Cato?" Gale asks.

"Sadly. Glimmer Evans and Marvel Halloway."

Gale stands infront of them. "So, Marvel, you had such a lovely car.. why is it all wrecked?"

Marvel gulps. "Uh-.. I .." I step closer to him. ".. I don't know okay! I don't remember."

I read the analysis report on the car. "Maybe you were too high on marijuana and drunk on alcohol. Which happened to be found in your car."

Glimmer stands up. "We didn't even like injury anybody, so you can't keep us here."

I lose it. "Sit down!" I shout. She squeals and sits. "Do you want to know who was in the car you hit?" I ask. They just sit there staring at us. "My fiancee, Katniss!"

"Cato-"

"Officer Crane." I say curtly.

"Officer.. she's not dead or anything, just has a messed up car now." Marvel says. "I think you're taking this personally." Marvel chuckles.

I grab his collar and pin him to the wall. "Katniss lost her memory in the accident. You think that's funny? Huh?! She doesn't remember me!"

I set Marvel down. He speaks in a strangled voice. "I'm sorry.. don't put us in jail."

"See you guys in court, where I will happily throw your asses in jail." I say with venom.

Gale leads them to the holding cell. I go to my office and lean against the wall. I hear Gale's voice come from my door.

"You get going home, you need some rest." Gale says.

"Thanks for everything, Gale." I say sincerely.

He pats my back. "Anytime, bud."

* * *

**Katniss POV**

I sit in the living room staring at the engagement that is supposedly mine. It's so.. so familiar..like I've seen it before. I'm fascinated with it's beauty.

"You always loved things that were simple but held so much beauty." A deep voice startles me.

I look up at the other couch where Cato takes a seat. "I know." I let a small smile spread on my lips. "How was work?" I ask looking at him.

"Um.." He pauses, a look a rage flashes in his eyes. "Listen, you should know.. we found out who was in the car that hit you."

I sit straighter at this. "Who was it?"

"I'm sure if you remember these names, but Glimmer and Marvel."

I sit there for a while until a memory hits me like a ton of bricks.

_I see Cato standing beside me and a blonde girl in front of me.  
_  
_"What are you doing here, Glimmer?" Cato asks._

'Glimmer' giggles. "Well I came to see you, silly."

_I stand up and step closer to her. "I'm sorry but what do you think you are doing?" Katniss hisses._

Glimmer scoffs. "Why does it concern you, bitch?"  
  
_"Well, I'm with Cato currently, and you seem to be making him uncomfortable." Cato smiles._

_"Well Cato doesn't seem to mind. Right, Cato?" Glimmer questions._

_"I kinda do. So it would be nice if you left us alone." Cato says coolly. Glimmer looks between us.  
_  
_"Ugggh! Fine. Whatever. Say bye to all this." She motions to her body. We wave gladly with a big smirks on our faces. When Glimmer is out of sight, Cato turns to me._

_"Thanks Girl on Fire!" I laugh and hit his arm playfully. "So how about a second date?... Right now?"  
_  
_I put my finger on my chin as if thinking. "I guess so.." I wink. "Where?"_

_"__Well, that's a surprise."_

Woah. Did I just tell this so called Glimmer that I was with Cato? And he asked me on a _second _date and I said yes? I look back up at Cato who's looking at me intently. He is handsome.. I think hard about Cato for a few minutes..

"That bitch!" I say furiously.

He jumps up. "You remember her?" He asks.

"Yes. What a bitch."

"Don't worry, I got it taken care of." He says kindly.

Mint chip. "You like mint chip ice cream.." I remember something else. "You're scared to love others.. because you don't want to get hurt.."

He stares at me like I'm god.. "You remember that?"

"I don't remember how I do, but I just.. know this.. I don't know how."

"I'll be right back.." He says in a daze.

He leaves the room, and I quietly follow him. He walks up the stairs and knocks on Prim's door. She opens it and he walks in, sitting on her bed. I peak around the corner and see Cato sitting there with a huge smile.

"Prim.." He starts slowly. "She remembers some things.. She actually remembers." He says slowly, taking in every word.

"Really? That's great Cato. She'll come back, everyone with eyes could see how in love you two were."

_We were that in love?_

"I love her so much, Prim.."

Prim nods while smiling up at Cato.

He whispers. "So much."

* * *

**a/n: o0o00oo Katniss remembers some things.. but not much, will she remember more?**

Tomorrow will be my last update til October 15**th****sorry guys! I'm going on a trip! But you shall not worry, I'll be writing on that trip, jst not updating until I get back.**

See ya tomorrow!


	30. Chapter 30

**A****/n: This is my last update for about a week, sorry! Not much to say. But I hope you guys like this chappie. :) Next chappie ****MAY**** be better... may be.**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

After spying Cato and Prim, I run back down the stairs and it on the couch. Cato comes down a few minutes later, trying to hide his huge smile. I stare at him, causing him to bite his thumb nail.

"Nervous habit." I say as a statement. After I speak, I stop and sit there, thinking. _He always bites his thumb when he's nervous._

His hand drops. "How- how did you know that?" He asks in awe.

I look into his eyes.. icy blue. They startle something in the back of my mind. Something that is nagging to come out, but I have no clue what it is. "Your eyes.." I don't even answer his question. "They're so.."

I don't finish my sentence because I'm running out the door. I can't handle this. I can't handle not know what's going on, why I remember blue eyes, why I remember things that I never knew I did.

I'm almost down the driveway, when I hear Cato calling after me. "Katniss, stop!" I keep running until a big hand forcefully yet gently grabs my arm and spins me around to face them. "Stop! Last time you ran away from me, I lost you.." He trails off.

"Why?" I ask harshly.

He sighs. "We got into a fight.. Effie said something about us having kids, and we got into a fight about kids.. You ran away from me, and next time I saw you, you were in the hospital, not remembering me!"

"This is hard for me, I can't just sit there not knowing or remembering the last seven months of my life!"

**Cato POV**

"Kat.." My voice is weak.

"Don't call me that." She snaps.

My heart is literally aching. "You don't know how hard this is for me!" I shout, but it comes out weak. "Finding out the love of your life, doesn't remember you.. after you finally open up.. That's hard."

"We-"

I cut her off. "But the love of my life being you, makes this unbearable. It's unbearable to wake up every morning not seeing your grey eyes staring into mine or how the once easy task of smiling has now become a challenge, that fails!"

She stares at me speechless, so I continue to speak, but this time my voice is weak and broken. "Life is torture right now.. Everything I found happiness in was you.. it still is, but now all I see me, broken, shattered.." I wipe the tears from my eyes.

Pain flashes in her eyes. "I'm sorry.. I don't know what you want me to do."

"Remember me." I whisper.

"I can't."

I slowly sink down to the cold pavement. She's right. "I- I can't do this." I quickly stand up and sprint to a place that made me the happiest guy at one point.

* * *

I slow down when the park comes into view. Surprisingly there is only a few people in the park. I walk towards to the exact spot where I got down on one knee. I stare ahead at where Katniss was standing that night.. Where she said yes.

I sit down at the picnic table, looking at the spot. I feel someone sit next to me, my head turns hoping it is Katniss. Instead I see the fox-faced girl from the Chargers game months ago.

"Hey, I remember you." She flirts.

I look off into the distance. "Yeah."

She puts her hand on my bicep. I shrug it off and quickly stand up. "Please don't touch me."

I walk away towards the enterance leaving the girl sitting at the table, fuming. When I reach the enterance, I see a brown hair, grey eyed beauty, who happened to crush my heart in a few days.

"Katniss?" I ask.

"I saw that you barely talked to that girl.." She says shyly.

I rub my eyes. I haven't sleep for a while. "I only have eyes for you."

"What were you staring at for so long?"

"I'm not sure you want to know.."

She sighs. "Tell me."

"It's where I proposed.. Christmas night."

She walks over to the spot, I watch as she stares deep in thought. Her eyes light up in recognition of something. Her eyes flitter up to meet mine from feet away. They hold a mix of emotions.. before I can figure out what they are, her body falls to the ground.

"Katniss!" I shout as I run to her. Her body is limp, but she still has a pulse which I am thankful for. I put her head on my lap as I dial 911.

* * *

"Mr. Crane, tell me exactly what happened?" Dr. Aurelius asks.

I sit down in his office. "Well.. I was at the park, where I propsed to Katniss. I guess she must have followed me. After I talked to her, she stood where I proposed." I take a breath. "She stood there thinking for a few moments until she looked up.. like she recognized it or something. Seconds later she collapsed."

He nods and scibbles a few things down. "Hm. Has she remembered anything at all?"

"Actually, yes. She's remembered a few things, but she doesn't know how. She has these like,.. flashbacks."

"That's good to hear. Well I think I'm going to keep her here overnight, and do some tests in the morning." I nod. "You are welcome to go and see her."

I jump up and dash down the few doors to her room. I walk in quietly trying not to wake her. I slump in a chair right beside her bed, grabbing her hand gently.

_Please be okay. _

My eyelids become heavier and heavier, slowly drooping. They finally close, letting me fall into a sleep that won't be peaceful.

* * *

_I sit next to Katniss' hospital bed. Her face is so angelic and cute when she sleeps. Her nose twitches and her hand reaches out to touch it. I smile at her sleep-state._

After minutes of watching her, her eyes slowly flutter open. Katniss smiles at me as I look down at the little baby girl she holds in her arms. She has a small pile of dark hair on her head with shining blue eyes. A perfect mix.

"I'm so glad you remembered me." I whisper to Katniss.

She smiles at me. "Me too."

She holds out our baby girl to me. I place one hand under her head, and one arm under her little body. Her blue eyes stare into mine. I feel my eyes become watery at the sight of her. "You're going to be beautiful just like your mother." I whisper.

I move my hand so I can gently brush through her brown locks. Her little hand wraps around my finger as she cooes. I never thought being a father would be this amazing. I'd go through those nine months again just to feel what I'm feeling right now.

I turn to Katniss and see that she has a huge smile on her face. "Pick a name."

"We both have to, Kat." I say while grinning.

"Okay, you say a name first and then I'll say one." She suggests and I nod while looking down at our little girl.

"How about..." I start.

Katniss looks at me confused. "Who are you?"

"Kat, not funny."

"Who are you? Why are you holding my baby girl?" She shouts.

"Kat, it's me! Cato!" I say desparately.

She grabs our little girl from me. "Get away from me!" She yells. "I don't know you!"

"I'm Cato, your husband!" She stares at me. "Cato Crane! It's me, Kat!"

"Kat, why don't you remember me!"

I jolt out of my seat, releasing Katniss' hand. Sweat drips down my forehead.

"Cato.."

I turn around. "It's me, Cato!" I say desparately. I look down at a confused Katniss. "S-sorry.. I thought I was still dreaming.."

She stares at me. Analyzing every inch of me. "It's you.." She whispers.

I run to her side. "Kat, do you remember me?" I ask with a mix of confusion, happiness and nervousness.

"I-" She stops talking and clamps her hands down on her temples. She shuts her eyes tightly. "Headache.. too many." She manages to say.

I run down to Dr. Aurelius' office. I open the door to see him sitting there reading files. "Doctor, something is happening to Kat.. She has this huge headache."

He stands up quickly and rushes into her room. "Katniss," Katniss clenches her jaw. "Katniss, can you hear me?" She gives a stiff nod. "Do you have a headache?" He asks. _Well no kidding. _She nods again. He reaches into a cabinet and grabs a pill bottle. He takes out a small light blue pill and a cup of water. I remove her hands from her head, making her grab the cup and pill. She does and swallows quickly.

"Better?" Dr. Aurelius asks. She nods again. Her eyes close and her breathing slows down. She's asleep.

"Just before she got her headache, she said 'It's you' to me." I say with confusion.

He grabs the chart at the end of her bed. "Well, Cato. A possible reason to her fainting.. is that a rush of memories over came her which made her to become overwhelmed causing her to faint."

"She might remember me..?" I ask in awe. He nods and leaves the room. I sit beside Katniss in a daze. "Please remember me.. I need you so much, Kat." Her body lays there. "Life is so unbearable right now. I'm sorry for not coming after you, I'm sorry for yelling, I'm sorry for everything. Just come back, I love you so much."

The heart rate monitor goes up a few notches as I finish my sentence. _Can she hear me? _... Don't be silly Cato. My phone starts ringing in my pocket.

"Hello?" I say into the reciever

"Cato," It's Gale. "The court date for Glimmer Evans and Marvel Halloway has been moved up to today."

"What.. But I'm with Katniss at the hospital."

"What?.. We need you here. It starts at 5:00."

I sigh. "Okay, I'll be there. Once it's over I need to leave though." I hang up. I look at Katniss and whisper, "Kat, I need to go put Glimmer and Marvel into jail.. I'll be back in an hour or so."

I walk to the door, I look at her one last time before I leave.

* * *

I walk up to the steps to the courthouse. I changed into my uniform before I came. When I walk through the doors, I spot Gale in the row behind the Prosecution. I quickly walk there and take a seat next to him.

"Good timing." Gale grins. I give a weak smile. "This case should be over in thirty minutes. The jury was already shaking their heads when they walked in." He whispers.

"Good." I say, just after the judge bangs his gavel down.

"Order in the court!" He says. I see Marvel and Glimmer being lead in, clad in orange jump suits. "Pleading guilty or not guilty?" The judge asks them.

"Not guilty, your honour." Marvel and Glimmer say.

"Prosecution, you may begin."

Our district attorney steps up. "Friday at approximately 4:09 pm, Katniss Everdeen, who is experiencing memory loss, was in a car accident. The driver side was smashed causing a great deal of damage to the car and Ms. Everdeen." My heart once again clenches at the thought of Katniss in that accident. "After analysis on the defendant, Marvel Halloway's car, it was concluded that there were traces of alcohol and marijuana. Your honour, I would like to call on a witness." The judge nods. "I'd like to call Peeta Mellark to the stand."

I notice Peeta for the first time. He stands up in grey pants and a dark blue button up. He takes the oath and sits behind a microphone.

"Peeta, you work with Katniss, correct?" The prosecution asks.

Peeta nods. "Yes, I do."

"What happened from the time you last saw Katniss until you saw the accident?"

Peeta sits straighter. "Well, we finished work at four o'clock. Katniss was in my office. We were talking about our first day and how are classes went. After a few minutes Katniss said bye, and left the building. A few minutes later, I left as well. While I was walking to my truck I saw Katniss' mustang slowly inch out of the parking lot onto the deserted street. With in a matter of seconds a black car smashed into the drivers side and drove off." Peeta finishes.

"Thank you, Mr. Mellark." Peeta leaves the stand. "I'd now like to call on Officer Gale Hawthorne." Gale pats my shoulder and walks to the stand, again taking an oath. "Officer Hawthorne, you found the owners of the black car who happened to be Ms. Evans and Mr. Halloway, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"What did you do after?"

Gale clasps his hands together. "We called them in for questioning. They came. When they pulled up I noticed the front end of the car was completely smashed. So, while they were in the interrogation room, we did an analysis on the car and found traces of marijuana, alcohol."

"Okay. Did you question them?"

"Yes. Myself and Officer Cato Crane did."

"I'd like to call Officer Crane to the stand. Thank you Officer Hawthorne." I rise, take the oath to tell the truth and nothing but the truth, and then sit were Gale was. "Officer Crane, you are engaged to Ms. Everdeen?"

I swallow trying to keep it together. "Yes." Surprisingly my voice is steady.

"What state is she in?"

I take a deep breath. "She suffered a gash on her side, as well as memory loss. Her memory goes up until around seven months back."

"So, she does not remember anything that happened in the last seven months?"

"No, sir."

He steps closer. "She does not remember you." He states. I nod. He then faces the jury. "Look what has happened to this young man and his fiancee. She does not remember him, now that shall not go unpunished." I see most of the jury nod. "Thank you, Officer Crane." I nod and walk back to where Gale sits.

"Does the Defense call on anyone?" I look over at Glimmer and Marvel to see that they don't have a lawyer.. Strange. Marvel slowly shakes his head. "No? Well then, there will be a 20 minute recess until the jury reaches a decision." The judge bangs his gavel and steps out of the room in to the chambers.

"Why is Catnip in the hospital? I didn't have the chance to ask earlier." Gale asks.

"She.. we were at the spot where I proposed and she looked like she recognized it or something and then she just fainted." I say glum.

"Oh man. I'm sorry. We'll come by and visit her tomorrow." I nod.

* * *

"Order in the court. May both sides stand." The judge says. Our side stands and then Glimmer and Marvel do. The judge motions for a member of the jury to stand.

"The jury has reached a decision. The defendants are.." I take a deep breath. "Guilty." I try to be very subtle about the smile on my face. "They are charged with Driving under the influence of alcohol and drugs and a hit and run causing serious injuries."

"Since this your second charge against driving under the influence, you will have jail time for a month and then on probation. As well as paying for damages against the victim and the car. Case dismissed." The judge leaves the courtroom.

I quickly make my way out of the courthouse. I stop by the street and take a deep breath of air.

"Go see Katniss. We'll celebrate later." Gale smiles at me.

I give him a hug. "Thanks, Gale. See you later." He gives me a peace sign as he walks to his truck.

I hop into my truck and drive to the hospital.

* * *

Before I go to Katniss, I stop by the front desk when I see the lady from the other day. I walk up to the desk.

"Um hello. I don't know if you remember me.." I start.

"Oh, I remember you." The front desk lady says.

I rub the back of my neck. "I'm sorry for freaking out. I was just really worried about my fiancee."

"It's okay, I understand." I smile at her. "Go see her." I nod and wave at her.

My feet are accustomed to the route to Katniss' room. I walk into her room to find it empty.

"Katniss..?" I call out. I hear footsteps enter the room. I turn around to see Dr. Aurelius.

"Oh, Cato. Katniss just went home about ten minutes ago." He smiles..

"Okay, thanks." I say as I run out of the room, to the doors, and then to my truck.

I drive like a mad man home, wanting to know why Katniss left.

* * *

I burst through the front doors. "Katniss?" I call out. No answer. Maybe she's at Madge's.

I walk down to the basement, but stop in my track when I see Katniss with her back facing me.

"Katniss?" I ask confused.

She turns around quickly with a huge smile.. A smile I haven't seen in a while. She whispers something again,

"It's you."

* * *

**a/n: OHHHHHHHH. What do you think Katniss means? Does she remember him or not? Next chapter will be in Katniss' POV but it won't be for about a week :/ sorry guys. REVIEW**


	31. Chapter 31: Remember Me

**A/n: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I was so exhausted from my trip a few days ago. This chapter has some mood changes but don't worry. :D  
We see a few different sides of Cato again. Oh, Cato..**

Disclaimer; I do not own The Hunger Games.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

When I fainted in the park a few days ago.. It hit me like a tidal wave. Everything. Every kiss, laugh, fight... Every emotion. _Everything_. My memories flooded back all at that one spot. Cato. I love him.. I remember what it's like. I feel it so strongly.

I love Cato so much.

A confused voice startles me, but once I realize who it is, my face breaks into a smile.

"Katniss?" I turn around to see the blonde that I have been waiting for.

"It's you." I whisper.

Cato faces contorts in all sorts of emotions. Confusion, happiness, anger? He smacks his face lightly, then again, this time harder.

He groans. "Stupid dream."

I stand there staring at him, trying not to smirk. "Cato?"

"Stop.." He rubs his face. "Stop! You're not coming back. I'll just wake up and you'll be gone again." He says quietly, trying to convince himself. I take a small step closer. He hurriedly backs up. "No, no... _Wake up, Cato!_"

"This is real. You're not dreaming." I whisper as I reach out and touch his cheek. His teary eyes meet mine. His hand slowly reaches up and rests on mine, like he's making sure.

"Katniss..?" He sounds broken. I nod. "You're here.. Is it really you?"

"I remember." I say softly, answering all his spoken and unspoken questions.

Cato's eyes widen. He takes a small step back, surveying me. "Y-you do?.. How? I thought.. I-"

I cut him off. "The park.. All of the memories came back to me."

"W-what.. how.. God.." He barely manages to speak. He gets his voice back a few moments later. "I.. I was so scared.. sad."

I take a step closer. "I know. I remember," I think of our little hassle on the driveway earlier. "I'm the love of your life?" I ask referring to what he said on the driveway.

"Yes." He says without missing a beat. "My dreams.. they were of our future." He says abruptly and slowly sits on the bed. "They were great until.. until.." He closes his eyes.

I stand in front of him and stroke his cheek. He leans into my touch, opening his eyes.

"You..-We were perfect. You remembered. We had this beautiful baby girl.. and just staring at you and her was amazing.. Just seeing that this messed up place can create something so beautiful.." He stares at me with intensity. "All of a sudden, it would change from a blissful dream to some nightmare where you didn't know me.. I- I'd wake up thinking '_ it's okay, just a nightmare.' _But the worst of it,"

"Cato, it's okay-"

He continues, "The worst of it was waking up into the real nightmare. Not being able to escape from it. Not being able to say it's alright because it wasn't. My world was falling apart, Kat!" He says harshly.

I take a step back. "I'm sorry."

He quickly stands up and rushes past me. "It's not your fault, it's mine!"

Cato runs up the stairs. I follow a few paces behind him as he enters the backyard. I watch him throw a chair across the yard. __

Why is he freaking out! He should be happy right now.

I walk over to him, stopping a few feet away. "Cato, stop!" I yell. He keeps grabbing more things to throw.

"Cato Joseph Crane! Stop throwing things!" I yell. He whips around and scowls. I stomp up to him, grab his arm and drag him away. I drag him to the basement. My hand releases his arm. "Sit." I motion for him to sit on the bed as I stand in front of him. "What the hell was that? I tell you that I remember and you decide to go on some rampage?" He's silent for a while.

"Kat-"

"What's wrong with you! You say you missed me, but then you run off and go all hulk, throwing a fucking tantrum!" I shout.

He slowly stands up. "I'm sorry. I just blamed myself for everthing." My eyes soften and I relax a little bit. I flop on the bed still amazed at how I remembered. "So you remember everything?... What did I say when I proposed?"

"It was some overly sappy speech about how the only thing you've done right is loving me." I tease trying to lighten the mood.

He grabs my hands and pulls me up onto my feet. "Can I kiss y-"

He doesn't finish because I press my lips against his. At first, he's frozen. His lips don't move, nothing. A few quick seconds later, just as I'm about to step away, he cups my cheeks, kissing me with so much passion and force. Usually, forceful kisses are bad, but this is forceful yet so gentle and loving.. Only Cato can do that.

He gently eases me on the bed, holding himself above me. He stops kissing me. I look at him questioning. His thumb gently traces my cheekbones, then, he carresses my cheek. His head ducks down again and he places a gently kiss on my lips, and looks back at me again.

"I love you.." He whispers against my lips. "So much.." I flip us over, so I'm laying above him.

A loose strand of my hair falls onto my face as I look down at him. Cato gently reaches up, tucking the piece behind my ear. _How could I forget him?_ We just study eachother's faces for a while.

"I love you more than I thought was imaginable." I finally say softly. "How could I ever forget you?"

I kiss him again, this time we only take breaks for air. Cato slowly stands up and I remove his shirt, revealing his perfect body. While I'm staring at him, he pulls my hoodie over my head. Next goes our pants. Soon everything is off and scattered around the floor.

* * *

As I lay in Cato's arms I hear a sniff. I roll around to face him. My heart clenches. Cato tries to hide it by burying his face in the pillow, but I gently lift his head to face me.

"Cato," I say soothingly as my thumbs wipe the tears from under his eyes. "Don't cry. We're happy. We're okay."

His glassy blue eyes stare at me. Pain is evident. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm here. I always was." Even though I know he means that he almost lost me emotionally.

"I was so scared, Kat. What if I wake up tomorrow and it happens all over again?"

I see him fighting back more tears. "It won't happen again. If it did..."

**Cato POV**

"I'd do it over again if it happened." _Stop crying.._ "Fuck. Why am I crying?" I go to get up to the bathroom, but Katniss grabs my arm.

"Don't. I need you to be _you_."

I'm alittle confused with her words. "Huh?" I mumble.

She sits up and grabs her hoodie and underwear from the side of the bed, and puts them on. "Well," She walks over to my side of the bed as I slip my shorts over my boxers. I sit at the edge of the bed with my head in my hands. Kat pulls at my hands, forcing me to meet her grey eyes. "I don't get why you're ashamed of crying. I-.. I want you to show what you feel, never hiding anything from me."

"Like you haven't hid anything." I scoff losing my cool.

She steps back and crosses her arms over her chest.. A stance that I've come to learn that she only does when she's offended.

"You know that I have walls that've been built up since my father." She says in a calm voice. So calm I know that she's angry.

I sigh. "I'm sorry." I stand up, closer to her. "Since your accident.. I've been a complete mess. I've been all over the place with my emotions, when that should be you! I should be the one keeping it together." I trail off at the last part.

Her eyes soften and she reaches out, gently placing her hand on my forearm. "We all have a breaking point." Her voice is so soft and quiet I almost didn't hear her. "You know, on the inside I'm not together at all. I just want to scream, and cry."

This grabs my attention. "Why?"

"I'm not good at explaining exactly how I feel."

"Try."

She sighs and sits down. "I was so happy to kiss you, and remember you again." I smile as her cheeks flare up, probably because we just had sex.. or made love. That sounds better, because it's true. "But then I have these moments where I get scared.."

I kneel down and grab her hand. "Why do you get scared, Kat?"

"I don't want to ever forget you again.. I got this flashback where I go back to a moment where I didn't remember you.. and I just can't.." I wipe away a single tear from her cheek.

An idea comes to me. "Kat," She doesn't look at me. "Katniss." I say firmly. Her eyes slowly trail up to mine. I give her a small smile. "How about we make a video? So _if_ something like that were to happen again, we'll each have a copy and one of us will show it to the other."

She smiles. I pull her up to her feet. "Lets do it."

"We just did, Kat." My hands direct at the bed bashfully. She rolls her eyes. I'm momentarily confused, then, I realize what she meant. "... Oh! The video. Yeah, the video. I knew that, pfft."

Katniss laughs as she walks over to our closet, and pulls out a small video camera. She bits her bottom lip as she examines the room. Her eyes land on the dresser opposite of the bed. She walks over and places the video camera on the dresser, so it's facing the bed.

"We'll sit on the bed and record us.. saying the neccessary stuff, I guess."

I walk over to press the record button as Kat sits down. I press a red button, hoping that's right. "Sounds like a plan, Stan."

Katniss rolls her eyes, but a small smile creeps on her lips. "Oh, you're to funny Mr. Crane." I still fiddle with the camera, not knowing what I'm doing. "Did you press the record button?"

I decide that I've pressed the correct button... maybe. "Yep.. I think." I say under my breath.

"What was that?" She asks smugly.

I walk over to the bed where she is sitting. "Nothing.. Future Mrs. Crane." Katniss blushes and looks down at her ring. "Katniss Crane. I like it."

"Me too." She says shyly. I smile and grab her hand. "Oh, the camera!.. Cato is it on?"

I nod, but get up to make sure. I look into the lens. "Yeah.. I think."

"Oh whatever, just get your ass over here!" Katniss tries to sound angry but she smiles and her voice ends up softening to a playful manner.

I throw my hands up in mock horror as I sit next to her. "Oh, I'm scared!"

We laugh and soon when it dies out, we look up at the camera. I decide to speak first.

"Cato, Katniss.. If you're watching this, I'm Cato." I start off. "Obviously, who could be this sexy and not be me?" Katniss snorts as I run my hands up and down my bare chest.

"Are you done?" Katniss asks. I nod with a smirk. She shakes her head with a smile. "I'm Katniss."

I scoff. "Boring."

"Your face is boring." She retorts.

"Your.. ass is boring."

She raises her eyebrows and smirks. "Really? I'd beg to differ since everytime I leave a room, it's the only thing you look at."

"Okay, I lied." I say simply as she laughs. "Anyway, if you're watching this because one of you lost your memory or something.. then listen up and don't you dare turn this off."

Katniss steps in. "Yeah, you hear that future Katniss? Don't turn this off!"

"Future me, I give you props for actually getting Katniss to watch this.. She's quite the stubborn little thing."

"And," Katniss playfully smacks my arm. "Future Cato, I give _you _props for still sitting here and listening to your dumb past self."

"Kat.. you weawwy hurwt me." I look down pouting like a baby.

Katniss lifts up my chin and gently presses her lips to mine. She places her hands on my chest as we deepen the kiss, completely forgetting about the video camera. My hands cup her face, and my thumbs gently draw patterns on her cheek causing her to smile into the kiss, which makes me smile as well. We pull apart with goofy smiles. And turn back to the camera.

"Future Katniss don't freak out.. This is normal." Katniss says slowly.

I laugh. "Anyways.. We are currently engaged, but when you watch this, you guys may be married."

"Future Katniss, Cato is the best thing that has ever happened to you. You love him, I know it sounds scary.. but it isn't. It's bliss. Don't try to shoot him with your arrows. Don't be stubborn. Just give him a chance, I know it's crazy.. love does crazy things." Katniss says quietly.

"And Future Cato, Katniss is amazing. Don't you dare give up on her because the walls she worked so hard to put up.. were knocked down, because of you. Your walls are down too, all for Katniss. Never let her go, I let that happen.. and now I'm sitting here making some video incase it happens again.. which it did considering you're watching it." I look at Katniss with a sad smile. "I love you so much, Kat." I say with my voice cracking as I look at the camera again.

Her eyes stare into mine. "I love you so much." She says and grabs my hand. Her attention turns back to the camera. "His favourite is grey. He bites his thumb when he's nervous. He likes the San Diego Chargers.. He has to pee when he's nervous." She grins.

I scoff. "She bites her bottom lip when she's nervous or when she's thinking. Has the deadliest scowl. Can use a bow and arrows.. Her nationality is part Greek, that's why she has lovely skin and dark hair. Oh and her favourite colour is green."

"Now, you two love eachother, never forget it." She says, her voice stern.

I smile as we both wave at the camera, then, hit the stop button. I grab my laptop and two blank CD disks. I plug the camera into my laptop, transferring the video to my laptop. When it's download, I click it and hit the '_Burn disk_' option. I put in the first disc, when it's done I repeat for the second disc.

I put one in a green case. "Here you go, Ms. Everdeen." I say formally.

She walks away to grab something. I swear I heard her say "Not for long."

"What'd you say?" I ask.

She holds up her finger, indicating to hold on as she write something on her CD case in black marker. I look over her shoulder, I see _'Remember Me- C & K'_ . I smile at how cute she is. She turns around and jumps up, startled. I shake my head and laugh.

"So what'd you say?"

She blushes. "I said .. Not for long." My smile is so wide that I think it's scaring her. "You're a dork."

"Would you kiss a dork?" I step closer, so we're centimeters apart.

"Maybe." She whispers against my ear. "You aren't a dork.. are you?"

"I would be right now."

She pulls away from me. "I change my mind, you aren't a dork."

She laughs at my face, then dashes up the stairs. I follow quickly behind her. We pass through the kitchen. Just as she reaches the front foyer, my arms wrap around her waist. She backs into a wall, grinning. I place my hand on each side of her head, trapping her. We're so close our noses are touching.

"Any last words?" I ask with mischief.

She tries to hide her grin. "Just one."

"And what would that be?"

"Kiss me."

I happily oblige and kiss her. Her hands run through my hair. My hands rest on her hips. We kiss for a few minutes until we are rudely interrupted.

"Woah, what's going on?" We jump apart startled and bashful like teenagers.

Madge and Gale stand in the front door looking very confused. Katniss' eyes light up when she remembers they're married. She jumps on both of them.

"Mr. And Mrs. Hawthorne!" Katniss says excitedly.

Their mouths drop open. Madge finally manages a sentence. "You remember.." All of a sudden Madge starts bawling. "I- I thought.. y-you were.. were never going.. t-t-too."

Gale steps in and rubs her back. "Madge, you should be happy, everything is okay."

Madge calms down, and bursts out laughing. We all stare at her, confused. Gale's face breaks out into a grin and he starts laughing too. Me and Kat stand there, lost.

Gale points to Katniss. "I think you forgot something, Catnip.." Then he bursts into another fit of laughter with Madge.

Katniss and I look down, noticing she is only wearing a hoodie and underwear. I realize I'm shirtless. Kat pulls her hoodie down, embarrassed. I grab her hand and lead her back to our room, leaving behind red-faced, teary-eyed Madge and Gale.

"That was joyous." Katniss says dryly as she slips on grey skinny jeans.

I throw on a red plaid button shirt. "Let's go have some fun!"

She chuckles and walks up the stairs, but turns around quickly giving me the most adorable smile.

"Never leave me." She whispers.

"Never. I love you." I say gently as her arms wrap around me.

"Forever?" She asks, just like she asked a few weeks ago at Uncle Seneca's house. I smile.

"And always."

* * *

**a/n: Major mood swings in this chapter., I know.. LOL but it was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it! Any character appearance suggestions for next chapter? Let me know through a review or PM!**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/n: Don't hate me for having Prim and Rory taking up a good chunk of the chapter. It's crucial to the story that they're in this chapter, and what happens in this chapter... to have a scene from one of the later chapters to make sense.  
Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.****

Prim POV

Rory drives me back to my house from his house. He turns down my street and we quickly pull up to the house. Instead of parking in the driveway, Rory has to park on the street because Cato's truck and another truck take it up.

"Kinda looks like Gale's truck." Rory voices out loud.

I examine the familiar truck as we walk past it to the front door. He's right. It does look like Gale's black truck.

"Guess we'll find out." I say as I open the front door.

I am immediately thrown off by the laughing and happy chatter coming from the kitchen. It definitely can't be Katniss and Cato right? Ever since the accident it's been like walking on eggshells.. Rory gives me a bewildered look and I mirror his expression as we venture closer to the kitchen.

Katniss. Cato. In the same room, laughing. Sitting so close.. Did I miss something? Across from them are Madge and Gale, confirming the suspicions of who's truck was in the driveway. Rory clears his throat. They all turn their heads towards us smiling.

I bluntly ask, "Did I miss something?"

"Little duck!" Katniss says happily as she rushes over to me and pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. "I remember." She whispers.

"Really? Oh my god, Kat! That is great!" I squeal. I pull away and walk over to Cato. I give the side of his head a light smack. "I told you she would!"

He puts his hand over his heart. "Primmy, don't be so mean!" I chuckle. Then, his eyes grow serious. "I was so scared." He whispers, and only I hear him.

I give him a hug. "Don't worry."

When I pull back he gives me a big smile mouthing 'thank you'. I nod and bounce over to Rory who Katniss is having a serious talking to.

I catch the last thing Katniss says, "... and no funny business!"

I stand beside Rory. "What are you talking about?" I ask.

Rory's cheeks heat up and I can't help but smile at his cuteness. "Um.. Uh Katn-"

"I said he can stay the night since it is late enough already." Katniss says while giving us a warning look.

"Yeah yeah.." I say as I drag Rory up to my bedroom.

It's so quiet upstairs since Ryleigh isn't home, blaring her music. I don't mind usually, but sometimes I enjoy the peace and quiet. My thoughts are interrupted as the bed dips down beside me. I roll over on my side to see Rory smiling at me, his grey eyes shining in the dimly lit room.

Rory breaks the silence. "It's really great that Katniss remembers everything."

"Yeah, it is." I smile and nod. It's quiet and still except for the faint laughter of Madge, Gale, Katniss, and Cato.

The bed shifts, and Rory lifts his head closer to mine. He gently places his lips on mine and I kiss him back. His lips taste like the fruit punch he drank just before we came here. I smile into our kiss at his love for fruit punch. He pulls back and looks into my eyes.

"I love you, Prim." He says so lightly.

I smile remembering when he said it the first time on Christmas.

_Rory and I step out onto the back porch of Seneca's house. I pull out a wrapped medium sized box. Rory takes it and frowns._

"Prim, I thought we said small presents?" He asks.

I chuckle. "When do I ever listen to you when I want to do something?"

"Never." He laughs along with me.

His hands gently pull at the wrapping paper. I smile at his carefulness. When he opens up the box after the wrapping paper is off, his face breaks into a big smile. Rory picks up the framed picture of himself and me. His arm is wrapped around me and we stand by our favourite tree in the park.

"This is the best present ever. Thanks Prim!" He says as he pulls me in for a hug.

I laugh. "There's one more thing."

I reach into my coat pocket, pulling out a leather box. He takes it in awe. I think his eyes pop out of his head when he opens it up..

"Prim.." He stares down at the black titanium watch. The actual watch background is black and the border around it a dark silvery grey. The band of the watch is linked together with black titanium. "Woah."

"I knew how much you wanted it.." I say shyly.

He grins as he slips it around his wrist. "I love it."

I bite my lip as I am nervous.. Do I tell him I love him? We have been dating for almost a year and haven't said it yet, even though I felt it months ago.

"Prim, I got you something.." Rory says nervously.

He reaches into his front pocket and I notice a square bump for the first time. He removes it, revealing a red velvet box. My eyes widen.. that better not be an engagement ring.. My thoughts diminish when he opens it showing a small silver ring with a few words on it. Rory grabs my hand.

I look up into his eyes. "We have been dating for almost a year, and you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. I know you are the one.. We're only 16 going on 17 but I am so sure of you. Of us.. I know this sounds sappy.. If you accept this ring, we will be together until we're standing in front of each other saying 'I do'." Rory relaxed during his speech, but now he is nervous again. "Prim.. I love you."

I softly place my hands on his chest, stepping up to kiss him. When we pull apart I whisper, "I love you, Rory."

"I love you too." I smile back at him. "Want to watch a movie?"

Rory jumps up. "Yes!" I smile evilly at him. His smile drops and he groans. "You aren't going to pick a chick flick.."

"You bet your ass I am!" I try to say strictly, but I end up giggling.

I hear Rory purposely let out a big sigh as I leave the room. I chuckle and head to the kitchen. Cato is the first to notice me walk in.

"Primmy! What gives me the honour to be in your presence?" He says dramatically. I roll my eyes. "And that's why you are Kat's sister."

I chuckle as Katniss hits his arm. "Where are the DVD movies?" I ask.

"They're in our room, my top drawer." Katniss smiles at me, and I thank her.

The first thing I notice are some clothes on the ground and a messy bed.. Ew. I dodge the clothes and make my way to the dresser. I open the top drawer and I see a stack of movies. I flip through them, when I can't settle on a movie I go to close the drawer but something green catches my eye.

I reach for the green.. case. I see a handwritten title. _Remember Me – C&K... _Oh, it's that Robert Pattinson movie that I've been dying to see! The only thing I don't get is the 'C&K' part.. Maybe they downloaded the movie or something. I quickly push the drawer shut and dash upstairs happily.

When I finally reach my bedroom, Rory is laying on my bed with his pyjama pants on, that he keeps here sometimes, and no shirt on.

"Are shirts too mainstream for you?" I ask, amused.

He laughs. "Yeah, they are so overrated, like Oh em gee!" he says in a feminine voice.

I burst out laughing. When I calm down, i tell him something. "Cover your eyes, I need to change into my pyjamas."

"Okay." He says kindly. I smile at how he respects my boundaries.

I quickly change into my grey plaid pyjama pants and a white t-shirt. "Okay, I'm done."

He flips over to face me and his eyes soften. "You look beautiful."

I blush and quickly put the DVD in the DVD player connected to my TV. When it is sucked in, I quickly jump on the bed and lean against Rory's chest. I grab the remote and hit play.

Instead of the green screen that usually shows up before movies, a bedroom appears and we see.. Katniss? A deep voice which a recognize comes from behind the camera.

_"Sounds like a plan, Stan."_

Katniss rolls her eyes, but a small smile appears. _"Oh, you're to funny Mr. Crane."_ I look at Rory in confusion. Katniss speaks again. _"Did you press the record button?"_

_"Yep.. I think." _The deep voice says unsure.

_"What was that?"_ Katniss asks with a smirk.

Cato appears in the view and sits next to her. _"Nothing.. Future Mrs. Crane."_ Katniss blushes and looks down at her ring finger where the ring sits. _"Katniss Crane. I like it."_

_"Me too."_ She says shyly. Cato has goofy smile and grabs her hand. Katniss looks at the camera with alert._ "Oh, the camera!.. Cato is it on?"_

He nods, but gets up right in front of the camera. _"Yeah.. I think."_

_"Oh whatever, just get your ass over here!"_

Cato acts scared. _"Oh, I'm scared!"_

I look at Rory. "Well.. this isn't the movie.." Before he can say something back, TV Cato says something.

_"Cato, Katniss.. If you're watching this, I'm Cato."_ He says cockily. _"Obviously, who could be this sexy and not be me?"_ Katniss snorts as Cato runs his hands up and down his bare chest... I notice Katniss is just wearing a hoodie and underwear.. ew again.

_"Are you done?"_ Katniss asks. Cato nods with a smirk. She shakes her head with a smile. _"I'm Katniss."_

_"Boring."_

_"Your face is boring." _She retorts.

_"Your.. ass is boring."_

She raises her eyebrows and smirks. _"Really? I'd beg to differ since every time I leave a room, it's the only thing you look at."_

_"Okay, I lied." _Triple ew.. _"Anyway, if you're watching this because one of you lost your memory or something.. then listen up and don't you dare turn this off."_

Katniss steps in._ "Yeah, you hear that future Katniss? Don't turn this off!" _I end up laughing with Rory.

_"Future me, I give you props for actually getting Katniss to watch this.. She's quite the stubborn little thing." _Cato says.

_"And," _Katniss playfully smacks his arm. "_Future Cato, I give you props for still sitting here and listening to your dumb past self."_

_"Kat.. you weawwy hurwt me."_

Katniss lifts up his chin and kisses him. Awe.. She places her hands on his chest. Probably forgetting about the video camera. They pull apart with goofy smiles. And turn back to the camera.

_"Future Katniss don't freak out.. This is normal."_ Katniss says slowly.

_"Anyways.. We are currently engaged, but when you watch this, you guys may be married."_

_"Future Katniss, Cato is the best thing that has ever happened to you. You love him, I know it sounds scary.. but it isn't. It's bliss. Don't try to shoot him with your arrows. Don't be stubborn. Just give him a chance, I know it's crazy.. love does crazy things." _Katniss says quietly. Awe, Kat.. She's so .. so shy.

_"And Future Cato, Katniss is amazing. Don't you dare give up on her because the walls she worked so hard to put up.. were knocked down, because of you. Your walls are down too, all for Katniss. Never let her go, I let that happen.. and now I'm sitting here making some video in case it happens again.. which it did considering you're watching it." _He looks at her with a sad smile. "_I love you so much, Kat."_

_"I love you so much." _Her attention turns back to the camera. "_His favourite colour is grey. He bites his thumb when he's nervous. He likes the San Diego Chargers.. He has to pee when he's nervous."_ We burst out laughing at this.

_"She bites her bottom lip when she's nervous or when she's thinking. Has the deadliest scowl. Can use a bow and arrows.. Her nationality is part Greek, that's why she has lovely skin and dark hair. Oh and her favourite colour is green."_

_"Now, you two love each other, never forget it." _She says, her voice stern.

"That was cute." I say sincerely.

Rory gives me a kiss on the cheek. "It was... Can we go to sleep though? I'm tired."

I laugh and nod. I quickly turn off the lamp and cuddle up next to Rory.

"Goodnight, Rory."

"Goodnight, Prim.. Sweet dreams." He whispers into my ear.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"Bye guys!" Cato and I wave to Madge and Gale's retreating figures.

Cato doesn't close the door. "Let's go for a walk." I smile and slip on my shoes. "After you!"

I laugh as I walk through the door first. Cato quickly comes up behind me, grabbing my hand.

We walk down streets in a comfortable silence. It's probably not smart to be walking around after midnight, but oh well.. Cato breaks the silence.

"Kat.. I know the last time we talked about this didn't end well.." He just stops talking.

"What?"

"Well.. I really want to have kids one day. That dream I had.. It was so, so.. It made me really want it."

Kids. Having kids isn't what I'm scared about. I'm scared that they'll experience the same hurt that Prim and I went through.. I'm scared I won't be a good mom.. I'm scared.. I'm scared.

"I don't want them going through what Prim and I did.." I come to a stop.

"Katniss, sure they'll feel hurt at some point in their lives. It's natural.. It's human. We can't stop it, but we can be parents! We'll actually know what it's like to hold your first little boy or girl.. and how beautiful life is."

"I'm too scared." I whisper.

He steps closer. "I'd be there with you the whole time."

My mind flashes to a thought. _A little blonde haired toddler runs unsteadily around the room. He screams with joy as an almost identical yet older version of the toddler chases after him on all fours. The older one grabs the toddler and the toddler screams,_

"Dadda!"

The older guy looks up at me with love, then, at the toddler. "Can you say Mama? Look at Katniss," he points to me. "That's mama."

The toddler follows his finger to me. He steadies himself on my legs. "Muuuma." He attempts to say it.

"Hows my big boy!" I say excitedly as I scoop him up. The older blonde gets up. "Cato.. Do I get a kiss?" I ask.

He smirks. "Not in front of his precious little eyes!"

"Okay then.." I sing. I look at our boy. "Dadda is a dork! Yes, a dork."...

My thought is disrupted when I enter reality again.

"You thought about it.. didn't you?" Cato asks hopefully.

".. I did." I don't lie. My sub-conscience has already made a decision for me.. that I agree with but I would never say out loud.. or so I thought. "I want a boy."

Cato's face lights up like a Christmas tree. "Why?" He asks curiously.

I don't miss a beat when I answer.

"So he'll be just like you."

* * *

**a/n: KATNISSSSSSSS WANTS BABIESSS... Everyone chill out before you think she'll be pregnant next chapter or something.. cause she won't. Right now, Her and Cato are talking about having kids in the future, not right that second. So, I hope that you liked my Prim and Rory in there. I know they took up quite a bit of the chapter but, I wanted to show that they found Katniss and Cato's CD.. and how they act. Next chappie will definitely have tons of Cato and Katniss!**

Review. Please... :D_  
_


	33. Chapter 33: Perfect

**A/n: Welcome, welcome, welcome to the 33****rd**** chapter of the annual Love Beneath Powerful Flames! Lol just kidding. Anywayssss, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

* * *

**Cato POV**

It has been a few weeks since Katniss regained her memory, and we talked about kids. It's odd to say that I want to get older, just to become a father.. I'm just so happy she even gave it a thought. I want a little girl, so she can be like Katniss. My happy moment is disrupted by my phone ringing.

I press the answer button. "Hello?" I ask, not recognizing the number.

"Hello, is this Cato Crane?" A woman asks.

"Yes, it is."

"This is Andrea Mags, Ryleigh Crane's assigned teacher." She informs. I recognize her as Ryleigh's favourite teacher.

"Oh, Mrs. Mags! I've heard much about you. What can I do for you?" I ask politely.

I hear her laugh. "Well, this evening is a meeting between assigned teachers and their student's parent- erm.. guardians." She finishes off quietly, realizing her mistake.

"It's alright, Mrs. Mags. I know I'm her guardian." I say with a playful tone.

She breathes out, relaxing. "So, Mr. Crane, what time would you like to come down?"

I check the time. _4:08pm. _It was just time to leave work.I don't have anything planned since Katniss said she had to do something after work today.

"Well, I have nothing planned this evening.. So whatever time works for you."

"Can you make it here for 4:30?" She asks.

"That's perfect. See you then!" She says her good-bye and hangs up.

I hop into my truck as I realize that I'll have to go to the meeting with my police uniform. I sigh. Can't do anything about it now. I run a hand through my slightly messy hair, making it presentable.

* * *

I walk into the building, straight for the office to get directions to Mrs. Mags room. When I walk in, the familiar smell of old textbooks hits me. I cringe at the reminder of high school. Three ladies, probably ten years older than me, stare at me with wide eyes. I restrain myself from rolling my eyes and give a fake charming smile.

"Hi there, what can I help you with?" A red-head asks with a flirty edge. I shiver on the inside.. Just no.

"Where can I find Mrs. Mags room?" I ask with a slight bored tone.

This doesn't phase them as the three of them perk up. "We can show you!"

No. Just no.. again. "I'm sure I can find it myself-"

"Cato!" I turn around to see Prim standing there with Rory. I smile as she gives me a hug.

"Hey Primmy!" I tease. "Hey Rory." I give him a nod. He nods and says hi back. He acts so much like Gale.

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I'm supposed to meet a teacher or something."

"Oh, Katniss is too!" Prim exclaims.

Oh, I guess this is what she had to do. "Oh, Kat's here? -"

The red-head cuts in. "Primrose, how do you know this lovely young man?"

Prim rolls her eyes, but Rory speaks. "He's engaged to her sister, so please stop trying."

Prim and I snort in an attempt to hide our laugh. "Mr. Hawthorne, you do not speak to a teacher that way!" The red-head says. Prim playfully slaps his arm.

"You don't have a teaching degree, so.." Rory retorts.

The brunette pops up. "You're just like your brother. What a shame!"

"Excuse me," I say to the brunette. She bats her eyes at me. I roll my eyes and continue. "Gale Hawthorne is my best buddy as well as a respected police officer. So, no, Rory should not be ashamed."

The three women stare back at me, shocked and disappointed. I walk over to the door leading into the hallway. I hold it open.

"Rory, Primmy, after you!" I say happily.

They laugh as they walk throw the door. Before I close it, I give one last disapproving look to the women. When I turn around, Prim and Rory burst out into laughter. I walk over to Rory and give him a high five.

"What you did in there was pretty funny. Their faces were priceless!" I say with laughter. Prim can't help but laugh harder. As we laugh, I remember my meeting. "Oh shit! The meeting.. where is Mrs. Mags's room?"

Prim points to the last door at the end of the hallway. "Over there."

I start to walk toward, I call out, "See ya at home!" I hear them call out 'bye'.

When I reach the door I notice a plaque next to it. _Mrs. Mags – History, Literature. _I smile to myself. Literature was my favourite subject all through school.

I grab the handle and push the door open. The room is empty. No teacher, no student.. No one. I take a few steps in and scan the room.

"Hello?" I call out. "Mr. Mags?" I wait a few more moments for a response, but nothing comes. I turn on my heel and walk back to the door. Just as I reach for the handle,

"May I help you?" I turn around to see an older lady, with dark brown hair that is greying. Recognition flashes on her face. "Ah, Mr. Cato Crane? You and your sister look a like."

I take a few steps in. Extending my hand. She gladly shakes it. "Well, I'm glad to know that our good looks are noticeable." I easily joke around this welcoming lady.

"Oh, Mr. Crane," She laughs. "You are quite funny." She motions to a student desk in front of her wooden desk by the white board. I take a seat, folding my arms on the desk.

"Call me Cato. 'Mr. Crane' makes me feel old.. I'm not even twenty-five yet!"

"Well, _Cato_, I know someone else who said almost exactly that." She smirks and before I can question her, someone enters the room.

"Sorry about the phone call Mrs. Mags, my fiancé wasn't answer-" I crane my neck around to see a beautiful brunette. She stops talking mid-sentence when she sees me. "Cato?"

I smile. _She's so amazing.._ "Hey Kat."

Mrs. Mags lets out a cough. "So you two know each other?" She asks, obviously knowing the answer somehow. We nod. "Katniss, did you get a hold of your fiancé?"

Katniss sits in the desk next to mine. "Well, he's right beside me."

"I know, I know." Mrs. Mags turns to me. "So, you got the stubborn Katniss Everdeen to agree to marry you?"

I laugh as Katniss gives her a fake glare. "It was easy with my good looks."

Katniss and Mrs. Mags laugh. "That was it." Katniss says with sarcasm.

"Katniss and Cato," Mrs. Mags starts but she stops when she sees me looking at a book on her desk. "Hamlet. Have you read it, Cato?"

A small blush forms on my neck and up my ears when I feel Katniss looking at me intently. "Uh, yeah. It's um, one of my favourites."

"That is great! Interested in Literature?" Mrs. Mags asks. I awkwardly look around the room and nod.

"I've read it multiple times." I say.

"Bravo!" Mrs. Mags claps and stands up. "Oh yes, I need to go get Prim and Ryleigh for the next part of the '_meeting_'." We nod.

Once she leaves the room, Katniss smacks my arm. "What!" I ask.

"You never told me you were some kind of book worm!"

I roll my eyes. "Well when you put it like that.."

"Sorry.. why didn't you tell me?"

I scoff. "Because it's weird!"

She rolls her eyes. "Do you write anything?"

"A few poems."

"Show me one." She asks/tells.

**Katniss POV**

Cato sighs and stands up, walking towards the white board. He stares at it for a minute with his arms crossed. After another minute or so, he starts writing. Another few minutes later he finishes. He steps away from the board as I read.

_She's a walking beauty, as bright as the starry night._

_Grey orbs put the night stars to shame.  
No star compares to her,  
No star compares to the radiance in which she possesses._

Almost as if sinful.  
A sin I would risk,  
Condemned by those who don't realize  
In which the radiance you hold.

So compelling, so luminous.  
Her radiance, the brightest you've seen,  
Shines through the darkness within  
The depths of me.

I sit there in awe. Cato has a secret talent. I never knew he could write poetry..

He awkwardly sits down since I don't speak. I stare at him still dumbfounded. His hands start fiddling with his badge.

"Cato.. You're really good." I say slowly.

He looks at me confused. "What? Really?"

"My, my. Who wrote that poem?" Mrs. Mags says amazed, as she walks in with Ryleigh and Prim behind him.

I point to Cato and he glares at me. "Cato did!"

Cato rubs his face and groans as Mrs. Mags starts speaking. "That is amazing, Cato! You have a talent young man."

"Yeah, well, I hoped it would've stayed a hidden talent."

Ryleigh sits next to Cato and Prim next to me. Mrs. Mags takes a seat at her desk. "So, I only have to make sure that you all are okay with grades, homework, everything."

Ryleigh and Prim nod. Mrs. Mags smiles and looks between Cato and I. "Do you two stay in bed a lot or do you help them with homework when needed?"

"What do you mean 'do we stay in bed-" Cato stops mid way through his sentence.

I sit there very confused. I don't understand until I see Prim and Ryleigh stifling laughter, Mrs. Mags's goofy smirk and Cato's red face. "Oh my god! That is so inappropriate!" I shout, embarrassed.

"I'm going to.. go get some water." Cato awkwardly gets out of his seat.

I jump up and follow. "I'll come!"

We walk into the hallway, quickly closing the classroom door behind us. I turn to Cato.

"Why does everyone ask about the private part of our relationship!?" Cato shrugs, and a small smirk appears. "So... who was the poem based on?" I ask.

He smiles. "Yo-"

He is interrupted by a group of three women around their thirties. "Excuse me, sir. Did you find the classroom okay?" A pudgy brunette I vaguely remember, asks.

Cato looks uncomfortable as she steps closer. "Yep."

I put my hands on my hips and shift my weight slightly to my right foot. I clear my throat. The three heads snap towards me, so does Cato's. The red head, I clearly remember due to all our encounters from when I was fourteen to eighteen, spoke.

"Katniss Everdeen," She says like it's the plague. "I thought you left four years ago."

"Can't keep me away from this lovely place." I say dryly.

She glares at me along with the other two. She turns to Cato and fixes the shirt that is two sizes to small for her. Cato looks at her and hides a grimace. He looks me up and down, smiling at my appearance.

I'm not one for all the hype in fashion, but I do look good.. better than her. I'm wearing a dark charcoal grey button cardigan, white and grey striped v-neck, dark wash skinny jeans and a white scarf.

Meanwhile, the red head is wearing a long sleeved knit sweater which is way too tight, clinging to her rolls. And white runners.. Nice..

Cato lets out a laugh as he sees me looking at her outfit. I smirk. "Ms. Everdeen, why are you even here?" The blonde one asks.

My smirk doesn't fail. "Well, for Prim's meeting and I was talking to my fiancéuntil being rudely interrupted.."

They all look between Cato and I shocked. I hear the red head mumble, "Hawthorne was right.."

"Now, you can give him some space. You are standing too close for comfort."

They all roll their eyes. "What's your problem, Ms. Everdeen?" The red head asks. "Still have mommy issues?.." She says under her breath, but obviously loud enough for me to hear.

I see Cato clench his jaw..he heard. My hands ball into fists as I take a deep breath. I step closer to her. She stops her smirking, as do the other two.

"Mommy issues? Do you find yourself funny?" I ask. No response from the shocked women. "I have been through so much. I was there when my father died. I had to raise my little sister when I was still a kid! So, I'm sorry did you just ask if I had mommy issues?" Again, it's silent. "Bitch."

Then, she tries to speak but I cut her off. "I have struggled my whole life, yet I'm standing here listening to you make immature comments that don't concern you and that you have no clue as to what you are talking about. You know.. It's sad that you're in your what..forties? And you're degrading someone you barely know. That's sad."

I go to say more, but Cato steps in. "Katniss is so courageous and brave. Something you all will never be. Katniss has a big heart, something in which you all are missing. Katniss is a hundred times more of a person than you will ever be."

Cato grabs my hand and I smile gratefully at him. We turn around to see Mrs. Mags standing there with a smile. She starts clapping. "That is what I'm talking about!" She exclaims proudly. "Ms. Jackson," She points to the red-head. _Still not married, I see?_ "When a visitor is at the school, you treat them with respect. You do not make snide remarks about that person. Especially, Katniss Everdeen. She's like a daughter to me." I smile at Mrs. Mags. Her voice lowers as she says the last sentence. "If you ever speak to _anyone _in this school the way that you just spoke to Katniss, I will personally have your pathetic ass fired in seconds." She stares expectantly at Ms. Jackson. "Kapeesh?" She chirps happily.

Ms. Jackson nods, spins on her heel, and quickly makes her way down the hallway with her little followers behind her.

"Thanks Mags." I say remembering how she wants me to call her just 'Mags'.

"Perfect." Is all she says with a twinkle in her eye. Cato and I stand there confused. When she sees that we aren't going to speak, she elaborates. "You two are perfect. Perfect _together_." She says, and then motions to Cato. "You're fiery, just like Katniss."

Cato and I can't help but smile.

* * *

Rory and Prim are going out for dinner. And Ryleigh went to her friends house. That leaves Cato and I, standing in front of the school building, talking to Mags.

"Katniss, don't forget about our lunch plans on Thursday!" Mags calls out as Cato and I walk away to the parking lot.

I look back and give a thumbs up, acknowledging the plans we made for Thursday. I walk over to my car as Cato walks further to his.

I hop into my recently fixed car. As I put my seat belt on, a knock on my window makes me jump. I look through the glass to see a grinning Cato. He motions for me to roll down my window, so I do.

"Yes?" I ask as he crouches so he can look at me.

He smiles, sticks his head in my car and gives me a sweet, gentle kiss. I smile back at him and say,

"We _are_ perfect together."

* * *

**a/n: Bitch got owned! ;p I hope you liked my little team of Cato, Katniss And Mags against Ms. Jackson (red head). Next chapter includes Mags and Katniss's lunch plans and Cato, Katniss, Annie and ...FINNICK! hang out. :D**

Btw, the poem that Cato wrote in this chapter was made up by me.. Sorry if it sucked, I'm no William Shakespeare!

Review!


	34. Authors note Nothing bad Please read!

**I'm sorry this isn't a chapter! I am almost done Chapter 34, so it will probably be up either tomorrow or Wednesday! :)**

**I do have a favor to ask.. I recently started a new story called "The Art of Love". It is a Katniss and Marvel fanfic.. I know many haven't been done and it seems like an odd pairing, but please read it and give it a chance! Please?**

**The Art of Love, will have a less OOC Katniss in the beginning. Also, since Marvel isn't mentioned much in The Hunger Games and we don't know much about him.. I have created a personality for him, as well as a back story, that I think you'll enjoy! **

**At least check it out, please!**

**Thank you. :)**


	35. Chapter 34

**A/n: SORRY! I am so sorry about the late update. School has been really crappy will all this home work and tests!**

Sorry about any spelling/ grammar mistakes, I just wanted to finally update!

Check out Chapter 4 of my other story The Art of Love!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.

* * *

****

Katniss POV

"I'm gonna go meet Mags for lunch in five minutes." I tell Cato as I walk through the kitchen and into the front foyer.

Cato's heavy footfalls follow behind me. "I guess I'll just have pizza pops then.."

I stick out my bottom lip. "Cry me a river."

"Fine, Katniss. I'll go hang out with.. with.. Finnick.. Yeah, Finnick!" He says.

I snort. "Wait, shouldn't you being going back to work and hang out with Gale there?"

"Nope." He shakes his head. "I got the afternoon off. And since Finnick texted me an hour ago, I shall go hang out with _him._" Cato tries to make me feel jealous.

I slip on my shoes and head out the front door. "Okay, have fun!"

When I look back, Cato stands at the door with a disapproving glare. I chuckle and blow a kiss. He can't keep the grin off his face and he 'catches' it, then pretends to pocket it. I shake my head and pull out of the drive away.

* * *

I walk through the front doors of the school. Mags and I decided that I'd pick her up so we could carpool. When I step into the office, I feel a sense of pride as Ms. Jackson stops speaking. She watches me like a hawk.

"I need a visitor pass." I say with a dry tone. Ms. Jackson writes my name down and then hands me a pass. I suppress a chuckle at how angry yet scared she looks. When I walk out, right before the door closes I sarcastically say, "Have a _lovely _day ladies."

"Ah, Katniss!" I turn to the voice. I see Mags standing there waving. "Lets get going!"

"Mags!" I say as we walk side by side through the hallways to the parking lot. "How've you been?"

"I've been fine, girl. How did you handle the bitches of the office?" She asks as we hop into my car.

I laugh. "Quiet as a mouse."

"Can't stand 'em, you know." She informs me as I drive down the street.

I nod my head in agreement. "I don't know anyone who could.. Ms. Jackson made my high school experience much worse than it already was."

"Probably why she still isn't married yet." We both laugh until Mags stops and turns serious. "You could've come to me, Katniss Everdeen."

"I'm not too fond with help."

She 'tsks' me. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

After driving around for twenty minutes looking for somewhere to eat, Mags and I decided just to go to McDonald's I sit across from Mags and stuff my face with fry after fry.

Mags chuckles. "Is this how you eat around Cato?"

"Basically." I shrug. "Probably worse than this."

"That boy must really love you." I blush red at her comment. "Oh my! Katniss Everdeen is blushing because of a guy! You know, if someone said that to you years back, they'd get a punch in the face."

I smile, motioning back and forth between me and her with my hands. "Exactly what I thought a while ago after I met Cato!"

"So, when's the wedding?" She asks with a grin. I shrug. "Contain your excitement, Katniss!" She says sarcastically.

"I _am _excited. We just haven't picked a date yet.." I say. I add in, "I don't really want a big wedding. I'm not the type of girl to pick dresses, flowers, that stuff. All I care about is saying 'I do'."

She takes a bite of her McChicken wrap. "Mhm.. Well, I'm sure Cato wouldn't care if you wore sweats. " Her mouth full of food, I chuckle. She swallows. "Ryleigh really looks up to Cato and you. And Prim really looks up to you."

"Oh, really?"

She nods. "Yeah. I always overhear Prim talking about how great and strong you are."

"Wow." I say with slight confusion. Why would Prim think that I'm great?

"Katniss, I'm real proud of you. For graduating while taking care of Prim, getting yourself a good job, and letting yourself love."

I can't help but smile. "You're like the mother I never had."

"I'm glad." Mag says gracefully. She checks her watch. "Oh shitskis! I have a class in ten minutes!"

I burst out laughing at her use of words. "Mrs. Mags!" I scold formally. "You shall not use the word _shitskis_ in my presence."

Mags glares at me, and steals my last fry. "Oops!"

A scowl forms on my face. "Watch your back." I warn her. "Watch it real good."

* * *

I drop Mags off at the school front doors. She waves to me as she enters the building. I'm about to drive away when I spot a little plastic squeeze tube of white glue in my cup holder. I grab the glue and run into the school.

I walk down the hallways until I get to Mags's room. Hopefully she's teaching a class. I knock on the door.

"Come in!" I hear Mags shout. I open the door and when Mags sees me, confusion washes over her face. "Katniss?"

"Mags!" I say as I look around the room. I see Prim sitting in a desk next to Rory and Rue. I hold the little bottle of glue up. Good thing the bottle isn't clear. "You forgot your denture cream in my car!"

I walk to the front of the room where Mags stands. I hold out the glue and the students sit in there seats trying to contain their laughter, a few escaping chuckles here and there. She doesn't grab the glue.

"I don't have dentures." She says loudly.

I shake my head and let out a chuckle. "Yes, you do. It fell out of your purse!" I urge her to take the glue. "I thought I'd bring it to you.. Don't need your teeth falling off in the middle of a lesson!"

She glares at me. I wink and shove the tube of glue in her hand.

I lower my voice and add in a fake deadly voice, "Told ya to watch your back. No one steals my fry."

I turn around and head for the door. I quickly wave at Prim as I slip out of the room. As I close the door, the classroom erupts in laughter.

_Mission accomplished._

* * *

In the past 5 hours, I've eaten an entire bag of cookies and drank four glasses of milk while watching some ridiculous singing show. Life is so boring without Cato..

"Kat?" I jump up in excitement as I hear Cato's voice.

I run to the front door and jump on him. "I missed you!"

Cato chuckles and wraps his arms around me. "Were you bored?!" He asks in disbelief as he pulls away from me. My glare proves him right. "You were! Katniss Everdeen, bored? Oh my!"

"Oh shut up, dork."

He feigns hurt but ends up laughing. I laugh too. His face lights up even more.

"I have a surprise for you." He tells me.

I raise my eyebrows. "Really? What is it?"

He shakes his head. "I can't tell you yet. Just wait a few more minutes." He runs down to our room. I hear him shout, "Go back in the living room!"

I sigh with a smile and make my way back to the living room. My body once again flops on the couch.

~

It's been like a half an hour since Cato went to the basement. Tired of waiting, I get up and make my way down the stairs. When I walk in, I'm disappointed and a little confused. Cato isn't in sight. I check the bathroom, the shower.. Even though closet!

Discouraged, I walk back up the stairs into the kitchen. I open the fridge to get a bottled water. I turn around and head for the living room, but a piece of paper on the island catches my attention.

_Don't get too upset when you can't find me, Girl on Fire. I'm in the back yard._

-The Amazingly Sexy and Handsome Cato Crane!

I roll my eyes at his cockiness. Nonetheless, I go to the door that leads to the back yard. I can't help but laugh when there's a sticky note on the door with a smile face. I grab the sticky note and open the door.

Lights. String lights hang off of the big tree in the back. They hang all around the yard. I look around the yard in awe, when my eyes land on Cato standing in the middle with a big smile.

"I was thinking.. We haven't danced in a while. And the time we first did, was the first time we said that we loved each other." He says. I'm speechless. "Will you dance with me?"

"Of course." I smile as I place my hand in his big one, and my other hand rests on his shoulder.

He presses a button on a remote, causing a song to start playing. My smile widens when I recognize the song.

_What day is it? And in what month?__  
__This clock never seemed so alive__  
__I can't keep up and I can't back down__  
__I've been losing so much time___

I rest my head against his chest. I listen to the slow, steady beat of his heart.__

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to lose__  
__And it's you and me and all other people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

He pulls away slightly. His icy blue eyes look down with love. Cato leans down and captures my lips with his. It's a sweet, loving kiss that lasts for a few moments until we pull apart, staring at each other. A small smile graces my lips as I stare at the man in front of me.

He is the one, no doubt, that I want to be with forever.__

_One of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right__  
__I'm tripping on words__  
__You've got my head spinning__  
__I don't know where to go from here___

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to prove__  
__And it's you and me and all other people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you___

_There's something about you now__  
__I can't quite figure out__  
__Everything she does is beautiful__  
__Everything she does is right___

Cato's fingers on my back slowly draw patterns, that comfort me. My head is once again resting above his heart.__

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to lose__  
__And it's you and me and all other people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you__  
__and me and all other people with nothing to do__  
__Nothing to prove__  
__And it's you and me and all other people__  
__And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you___

_What day is it?__  
__And in what month?__  
__This clock never seemed so alive___

As the last few words of the song fade, Cato whispers in my ear,

"Marry me, tonight."

* * *

**A/n: AWE! Cato is just so adorable. Again, sorry about the late update and short chappie! Next one will be longer!**

Review!


	36. Chapter 35: What a Wedding- Part 1

**A/n: Hello readers! Okay, so, I have a few announcements..**

1) I was thinking.. Should this story come to an end soon? Or do you want it to go on longer?

**2) I'm sorry this chapter is still kind of short.. School has been a big butt, throwing quizzes, tests and massive piles of homework at me.**

**3)This chapter is split into 2 parts. This is part 1 ! I hope you enjoy it.**

Oh and.. 4) CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFIC, _The Art of Love. _**THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOUD BE UP TOMORROW.. Please? :)**

I do not own The Hunger Games.

* * *

****  
**Katniss POV**

"Marry me, tonight."

Did Cato just suggest that we get married tonight? But we haven't even planned anything out yet.. Not that I care, like I said to Mags, as long as we say 'I do' I'd marry him. Hell, I would marry him in a sewer if it meant that I could say I do.

I pull back and look at him. I whisper, "How?"

Of course, we would need a priest and what not, for it to be legalized.

Cato gives me an adorable smile. "Marry me, tonight." He repeats.

I stand on my toes and brush my lips against his. "Okay."

His hands cup my cheeks as he pulls me in for a kiss. It starts out sweet and gentle, but quickly turns into a heated and passionate kiss. I pull away, immediately missing his lips on mine. Nonetheless, I smile at him.

"How are we going to plan a wedding in only a few hours?" I ask softly.

He chuckles. "We're not."

Before I have the chance to question his answer, he motions at something behind me. I turn around to see all of our friends and family come into the backyard. Gale, Madge, Peeta, Clove, Annie, Finnick, Seneca, Paylor, Prim, Rory, Ryleigh, Uncle Haymitch and _even_ Aunt Effie. Just as the back door closes, it opens again revealing Mags and her husband, Boggs.. I think his name was. Everyone is dressed formal yet casual. The guys wear different coloured button up shirts. The girls wear jeans with dressy-ish tops.

"I planned it this afternoon.. kinda. Why plan this for months, when all that matters is saying 'I do' ?" Cato whispers into my ear.

"You read my mind.." I say in shock.

This time he's the one who doesn't have time to answer as Madge, Annie and Clove come up to me and drag me away to the basement.

"Kat! Oh my god!" Madge squeals and tackles me on to the bed.

I laugh. "Madge, calm down!"

She rolls off of me giggling. Now, it's Annie and Clove's turn to jump on me. We all sprawl out on the bed laughing. It rather comical.. Four girls laying on a bed, laughing together.

Annie is the first to get up. "Come on, ladies! We have a few things to do!"

Clove and I groan. Me and Clove are opposites of Annie and Madge with their girlie ways. Annie and Madge shush us.

**Cato POV**

"Man, I can't believe you managed to plan a wedding in like three hours!" Gale says as he, Finnick and Peeta walk up to me.

I laugh and shake my head. "Well, there wasn't much to plan.. I just can't wait for this!"

Peeta looks around the back yard. "Wait.. How are you two going to get married without a priest.. pastor person?"

Finnick puts his hand on Peeta's shoulder. "I'm basically God, so I'm doing it. Come on, Peetie-boy! Use that noggin of yours!"

Gale, Peeta and I are silent as we stare at Finnick. We suddenly burst out laughing. Finnick is so full of himself, but he really is a good person. I wave the boys off as I go over to the side of the house to change.

When I round the house to the back yard again, I walk over to Haymitch who is surprisingly wearing a buttoned shirt.

"You clean up good for an oldie." I say as a approach.

He raises his eyebrows and smirks. "You know, I could un-give you my permission to marry Katniss."

"Like that would stop her." I counter back.

Haymitch laughs and pats my back. "Touché, Musclehead."

I see Annie, Clove and Madge come back outside. Madge walks over to me. "Your bride-to-be is ready!"

I give her a quick hug and then turn back to Haymitch. "See ya at the end of the aisle." I grin and walk away.

I walk inbetween two sets of string lights that were put in a straight line, creating our 'aisle'. I get to where I'll be standing and when I look up, Plutarch stands there clad in a black robe type thing..

"Plutarch, you're the pastor?" I ask in shock.

He nods. "Father Plutarch to you."

I laugh and nod, but all joking is put aside when Gale and Madge walk down the aisle arm in arm, toward me. Gale gives me a thumbs up and I give a nervous smile. Peeta, Clove, Annie and Finnick follow right after.

Madge, Annie and Clove line up on Katniss's side. Gale, Finnick and Peeta line up on my side.

The music starts playing.

_Holy shit.. Why am I so nervous?_

I look down the aisle as everyone stands from their seats that Seneca had bought for this occasion. Haymitch slowly walks, with linked arms, next to Katniss.

_Holy shit times two._

Katniss is beautiful.. Her hair is in small soft waves and her bangs curled with perfection. Her dress is simple. It's white with silver and light grey swirls near the bottom, just stopping a few inches past her knees. Sure, it isn't your traditional wedding dress... it's better.

**Katniss POV**

My eyes finally pull away from the string of lights, and they look up. My stomache flutters with butterflies.

Cato stands there with a big smile that he probably couldn't fight off even if he tried. He is wearing a white buttoned shirt with a grey and light blue tie. The shirt is tucked into a dark pair of slim jeans.

After what seems like hours, I make it to where Cato stands. When Uncle Haymitch gives my hand to Cato, I notice that Haymitch's eyes are watery.

"Love you, Uncle H." I whisper.

He nods and whispers, "You too, Sweetheart." Uncle Haymitch makes his way to the seat next to Aunt Effie.

I look at Cato with a huge smile. He smiles and gives my hand a squeeze. "We are gathered here today," The pastor- wait is that Plutarch?.. starts to speak. "To join the hands of Katniss and Cato in marriage." I smile. "Cato, would you like to say your own vows?"

_Oh, shit. I forgot about that.._

Cato nods. His blue eyes are locked on my grey ones. "Kat... I didn't even know how I was going to start this off, but when I looked at you, I had all my answers right in front of me. I promise to be your rock. To be there to comfort you when times are hard and to let you know that I'm here to stay. Our love is so crazy that I'd drive around the entire city to get you Mint-chip ice cream if I had to." I laugh knowing that he probably would. "Loving you is the only thing I've done right." He says exactly what he did, the night he proposed. "Most importantly, I vow to show you that our love will never die, but grow stronger everyday and to prove that I love you. I really love you... so much."

I feel tears form in my eyes at how heart felt Cato is being.

"Katniss, your vows." Plutarch smiles at me.

Once I look at Cato, all the words.. vows that I want to say are forming in my mind.

"Cato, when I look at you, you make me feel so complete.. you're the missing puzzle piece that I wasn't looking for." I few chuckles are heard, but I'm too nervous and happy to even acknowledge it. Cato's grip on my hand gently tightens. "You're the reason for my smile. You are the good in everything that I see.. I know I'm stubborn, but I promise that I will always put up a fight even if I'm wrong." I say breathlessly. "I will love you even when I hate you. Even when our fights get so out of control, just remember that. I will love you _even _when you're old and smelly.. You are, no doubt, the one I want to be with forever."

Plutarch looks like he's about to talk, but I add in a few more sentences.

"I vow to never run away no matter what. I will love you through everything and anything because... I love you more than words can describe."

Cato gives me a big toothy smile and I almost scream out 'I do', but I control myself. Plutarch motions for Gale to come over. Gale, in a dark green button up and dark jeans, walks over with a smile. He pulls out two silver rings, handing one to me and the other to Cato.

"Cato Crane, do you take Katniss Everdeen to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Cato doesn't miss a beat when he says, "I do."

His eyes look into mine with love. "Katniss Everdeen, do you take Cato Crane to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I say with a surprisingly calm voice.. I'm just happy I didn't pass out or anything.

Cato gently lifts my hand and slides the silver band on my ring finger. Once it is on, I lift Cato's hand up and slide his ring on his finger.

Plutarch looks between me and Cato. "You may now kiss the bride!"

In a split second, my hands are resting on Cato's chest as he cups my cheeks with his hands. Our lips collide and move in perfect synchronization. There's no tongue.. that would be a little awkward in front of everyone, but when kiss for a minute until wolf whistles and cheering make us pull apart. My cheeks are a bright red as I receive a few winks from Finnick, Madge and Mags.

Cato's hand finds mine and he leads me inside, into our room. When I close the bedroom door and turn around, Cato is leaning against the dresser with the biggest smile I have ever seen.

We meet halfway and are immediately kissing each other. My tongue slides across his bottom lip, making him part his lips. We kiss for minutes until Cato pulls away and cups my face. His eyes look over me in a daze, almost like this is a dream.

"I love you, Cato." I say softly.

"I love you, Katniss Crane." He whispers.

* * *

**A/n: That is Part 1 of this Two part chapter! I hope you liked the fluffiness..  
Cato.. Oh, Cato. You little cutie.**

Part two will be up tomorrow. :)

Review! & Check out _**The Art of Love. :)**_


	37. Chapter 37

**A/n: Hi guys! Okay, I'm sorry for the short-ish length of this chapter. School hasn't let up on the homework.. But, I really wanted to update for you guys!**

Check out _The Art of Love._ **:)**

I do not own The Hunger Games or Marry Me- Train.

* * *

**Cato POV**

"I love you, Katniss Crane."

I actually can't believe we're married! This so surreal. I trace Katniss's cheek bones with my thumbs. I wish that I could just stop time and repeat this moment over and over again. This is so perfect... Katniss is so perfect...

Katniss pulls away and she almost looks like she's disappointed in herself. "I guess we should get back out there.. Pictures, and stuff."

I sigh. "Yeah.. I guess so." I say with defeat. Katniss starts walking toward our door. "Katniss?"

She turns around. "Yeah?"

I point to my lips with a grin. "A kiss?"

She shakes her head with a goofy grin. "No. If I do, I won't be able to stop."

I look over at our bed, and I turn back to her, smirking. She raises her eyebrows as I walk in her direction. I almost pass her, but then I whisper,

"You're right. Save that for later."

I continue up the stairs. And as I hear Katniss's light feet behind me, I turn around. Her face is a deep red and she is trying to hide her smile, which is failing. She notices me smirking at her as we enter the back yard.

"Oh, shut up." She glares at me. And I can't help but laugh at her.

"Cato, Katniss!" We both turn to where Ryleigh stands by the big lit up tree, waving her camera. "Picture time!"

I grab Katniss and we weave our fingers together as we walk. When Katniss and I get to where Ryleigh is, she orders Katniss to lean her back against the tree while I place my hands on either side of her head, our noses touching. Ryleigh takes a side view of us.

Next picture, Ryleigh tells us to kiss. Katniss, with her back still against the tree, wraps her arms around my neck and my hands go on her hips. Our lips meet, and it's a pleasure until Ryleigh clears her throat. We pull apart with small grins on our faces.

"Okay, lets get Madge and Gale in there." Ryleigh says with a professional tone causing me to chuckle.

Madge and Gale come over with big smiles. Ryleigh directs Madge to stand next to Katniss and Gale next to me. This time, we are told to make silly faces. We all stick our tongues out to the side with huge smiles.

The second last picture includes Gale and Madge, along with Annie, Finnick, Peeta and Clove. The girls are slightly behind Katniss as the guys are slightly behind me. We all smile and the pictures taken.

_Almost done.. _Who would've thought that picture taking would be so exhausting.

The last picture, Ryleigh gets Rory to take. This is more of a family picture. Prim is next to Kat, then Haymitch and Effie. Next to me is Ryleigh, beside her is Seneca, then Paylor. Even after a tiring twenty minutes of picture taking, my smile never falters.

"And that's a wrap!" Ryleigh jokes.

Everyone laughs and soon enough Madge and Gale hush everyone, as they begin a speech..

Gale pretends to grab an imaginary microphone. "Testing.. 1..2..3..." Gale jokes and everyone laughs. "Ah, the microphone is working! Anyways, where's Cato?" He looks right at me, and raises his drink. "There he is! Cato, man, dude, brother.. You're all grown up! Now, you're a married man, and let me tell you.. it. is. _great. _Like really great.." He winks at me and I awkwardly cough at his suggestion. "But honestly, I'm so happy for you and Katniss. You were at my wedding calming me down when I was freaking out, and I hope I can be there to help you in your new, married life. I'm not much of a talker but, I tried." He raises his drink again. "To the newly announced Mr and Mrs. Crane!"

Everyone claps and takes a sip of their drinks. Madge comes up and just starts crying. "K-a-at.. I'm j-just so happy.." Madge starts. Gale comes up and gets her to stop crying. After a few minutes, Madge seems to be her normal, bubbly self. "That's embarrassing.. I'm just so happy for you, Kat. I'm just so happy to see you in love, and all the dreams you never thought you had, come true. You and Cato have a bond that seems unknown yet so strong to others." Katniss looks from Madge to me, and smiles. "You went from being closed off and once you met Cato, ever so slightly, you started to be more open.. and it was beautiful to watch. It was almost like watching a movie.. Nissypoo, I am so happy for you and your new husband! I love you, Kaaaaaaaaaaat!"

**Katniss POV  
**  
Madge runs over to me and tackles me in a hug. I wrap my arms tightly around her, never so thankful for a best friend like her. "Thanks Madgypoo. Love you too." I say with a muffled voice from her hair.

When Madge and I pull away, I notice Prim standing where Madge and Gale were minutes earlier. Prim clears her throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"I'd just like to say something.. I've never seen two people be more in love than Cato and Katniss." She looks at me and Cato with a guilty smile. "The other day... Rory and I went to watch a movie. When I put on what I thought was _Remember Me _starring Robert Pattinson," Remember me.. _Oh god. _No. No.. Please no. "it turned out that it was a video of Katniss and Cato. It was made in case one of them lost their memory again. They said how much they loved each other, and stuff. I would play the video for you guys, but it's more personal, so..." Cato and I share a look, our cheeks red. "Honestly, it was so adorable." Prim giggles and walks off with Rory.

"Cheers!" Cato shouts.

I smile, thankful that Cato distracted everyone. Everyone runs around clinking glasses. After the clinking subsides, we stack the chairs and move them against the side of the house.

I look out at the back yard. I see everyone important in my life here, in this yard.. Except of course, my dad. I push all my negative thoughts away, which is not hard to do since I just married Cato.

My eyes scan the yard for Cato. My eyes meet a few blonde hair, blue eyed people, but they aren't Cato. Where could he b-

_Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you_

A song starts playing. Family and friends around me start to grin as I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and my breath is being taken away by Cato. He hasn't changed one bit, but now.. he has such an affect on me..

"May I have this dance, my wife?" He formally yet very Cato-like. I nod and he takes my hand, leading me past everyone as they slowly back away, forming a circle around us.

_Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do_

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Cato spins me around and I can't stop the giggle that escapes my lips. When he pulls me back to him, I whisper, "I love you."__

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm

Once the song finishes, all of our guests clap and whistle. Cato and I simultaneously pull each other closer and go in for a kiss. I honestly can't keep my hands off of him.. Oh god, what am I? Some kind of hormonal teenager?

Cato's lips brush against my ear as he whispers, "I love you, too."

* * *

"It's fun to stay at the Y MMMMM C AAAAA!" Madge, Finnick and Gale shout out. They're staggering bodies indicate that they are indeed, drunk.

Gale falls over and when Finnick goes to help him up, he falls over as well. Madge 'moon walks' backwards, tripping over Gale and Finnick causing them to be in a laughing, drunken pile.

Cato and I laugh as we watch from the kitchen window. We are joined by Prim and Rory who have just witnessed it as well.

"Here, it's nearing one in the morning. Prim and I will take Gale and Madge home." Rory offers. "And Prim can sleep over.. since you know, it's your wedding night." Rory smirks.

Prim and I smack him at the same time. "Rory!"

"I'll take Finnie home." Annie says as she walks in.

Followed by Annie is Ryleigh, Seneca, Paylor, Effie and Haymitch.

"Well, Kitty.. Your dad would be very proud of you.. I'm sure he's watching." Seneca says as he gives me a tight bear hug. I nod and thank him.

"Have a fun night, Sweetheart." Uncle Haymitch winks and quickly hurries away before I can yell at him.

All who's left is Peeta, Clove, Mags and Boggs. Peeta and Clove leave after they each give me a hug preceded by more teasing. I roll my eyes but smile as they exit the front door.

Boggs, a tall and bald man, slings his arm over Mags' shoulder. Mags smiles warmly at him, and then me.

"You little.." I say to Mags as I put the puzzle pieces together.

At lunch I told her I didn't really want a big wedding and such, then Cato gets a crazy idea to plan a wedding in under seven hours. Coincidence? I think not.

Boggs, Cato and Mags laugh. "So, you figured it out?" Mags asks. I glare at her. "Well, you're welcome,_Mrs. Crane._"

I sigh,and let a smile grace my features. "Thank-you, Mags."

She gathers me in a hug and says, "It was my pleasure."

Her and Boggs says their final goodbyes, along with Mags making plans for us to have a real lunch next time. I wave and tell her that we definatley will.

I hear the front door close, and I turn to Cato. He is already walking over to me with a big smile. I laugh and I place small kisses on his jaw, earning a few deep moans from him. Quickly, our lips meet and his fingers run through my hair. My hands loosen his tie and I unbutton his shirt. I run my hands through his blonde hair and we head down the stairs.

Cato slowly unzips my dress and places kisses on my shoulder until I turn around and face him, placing my lips back to his. Our clothing feels like hot lava, burning for us to take it off. Soon enough, we are falling back on the bed. Soaking up each others kisses.

And tonight is our first night as a married couple.

* * *

**a/n Sorry again for the short chapter, but like I said, I wanted to update for you guys!**

**I hope you liked it despite the length. :)**

* Next Chapter has a little bit of drama! Don't worry nothing bad happens to Katniss and Cato so chill. But you'll want to read what happens!

Check out my other fanfic, _The Art of Love. _**Please? It's in desperate need of reading/reviewing.**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/n: Hello everyone! Here is Chapter 37, but before we continue, I have a few things to say.**

-You guys are amazing! Just over 450 reviews! That is amazing. I love you all!

-Check out my other story, **_The Art Of Love. _****Please? With a mockingjay on top?****__**

**-Check out Toastandsugarcubes05 amazing PeetaxKatniss story, ****_Skinny Love. _****It's lovely, check it out!**

I do not own The Hunger Games.

* * *

**Katniss POV**

My eyes slowly flutter open- blinking a few times to clear my vision from sleep and blur. A smile finds its way across my face as I remember that I am now Katniss Crane, and last night. Last night was great. My cheeks flare up at the thought. Everything just felt.. perfect. So perfect. I close my eyes remembering yesterday- Our first dance, saying I do, Madge and Gale's speech.

I feel patterns being drawn on my bare back causing me smile to grow more which should be impossible by now. I'm such a girl.. I roll onto my other side to be met with stunning blue eyes. Sleepily, the stare at me. A grin forms on his face revealing his white teeth.

I rest my hand on his chest, and my eyes stare at the silver band on my finger. Subconsciously, I sigh with content. My hand moves from his chest to his stomach, my fingers tracing his six pack. I gently push him on his back and raise my self so that I'm centimetres from his lips. His smiles right before I place my lips on his jaw. Cato, obviously feeling emasculated, flips us over so that he's above me. I smirk until he places a kiss on my collarbone. He knows that is the place that gets me. I use my finger and guide is chin towards my lips.

His lips are gently placed on my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck, wanting to deepen the kiss. Cato happily obliges and runs his tongue on my lower lip, and just as I'm about to part my lips, the doorbell rings.

**Cato POV**

I pull away from Katniss who has a scowl on her face. I chuckle and place a few kisses on her collarbone. When I look back at her, she is biting her lower lip with a small grin.

"Hi." I say with a grin.

The doorbell goes off again. Katniss groans. "I'll get it." She huffs and throws off the comforter. I stare at her bare backside as she walks to the closet to grab sweats. "Stop staring." It's like she has eyes at the back of her head! When she turns back around in sweats and a tank top, she smirks at my red cheeks.

"I wasn't staring. I was.. admiring." I say with a smirk.

I quickly throw on a pair of black gym shorts, not worrying about a shirt, and follow Katniss up the stairs. Katniss and I hadn't had time to look in the mirror before we went to open the door. Kat has her hair cascading down her back in soft waves, yet it's slightly messy giving the assumption that we.. you know. I, on the other hand, probably have my blonde hair sticking up in a few directions.

I walk past Katniss to open the front door, as I pass her, I smack her butt and whistle. She stops and raises her eyebrows at me.

"What? You look beautiful." I say with a smirk, yet I am 100% telling the truth.

She places her hand on my stomach, and says, "You're abs look hot."

We both end up laughing. I open the door, and any evidence of laughter is clearly gone once we see who it is.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, in her mid-forties. I feel a mix of emotion as I look at the woman in front of me. Anger, confusion, embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?" Katniss asks with a deadly, calm voice.

The woman shifts. "Katniss, I wanted to fix things-"

Katniss balls up her fists, and I unball her fist, lacing our fingers together. Katniss holds up her free causing the woman to stop talking.

"I'm sorry, but who are you? ...Who are you to come to our house and claim that you want to '_fix things_'?" Her anger rises.

The woman gasps with shock. "Is.. Is that a wedding ring?"

Katniss smiles for a split second before it is replaced with a stony expression. "Yep. Don't worry though, everyone who cared about me was there."

The woman, who's name I forgot, looks over Katniss and I. Her eyes widen as she takes in our appearances for the first time. Messy hair, lack of appropriate clothes, and wedding rings.

"Katniss, I am you're mother! You never asked nor told me that you were married!" She says.

Katniss scoffs. Her eyes are narrowed and her soft grey eyes are now hard and steely. "Mother? My mother? So where were you when I lost my memory? When I was in an accident? When I was twelve and needed a mother!?" Katniss voice raises into a shout. "Huh? Where were you!"

I wrap my arm around Katniss's waist, pulling her closer. "I think you should leave." I say neutrally.

Her mother... Cathy.. Catty.. Catherine! Catherine turns to me and points a finger at me. "This is between my daughter and I."

"I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but I think Katniss would like you to leave." I raise my hands in surrender.

"This not how I pictured the day after our wedding.." Katniss mutters under her breath.

Catherine opens her mouth to speak, but another voice cuts her off. "Catherine?"

Catherine turns her neck, while Katniss and I look around her. A man with shaggy blonde hair and blue-grey eyes walks up the front steps. Haymitch.

"Haymitch?" Katniss, Catherine and I all ask at the same time.

He looks at me and Katniss with a smirk. "Fun night?" Our cheeks go red and Catherine narrows her eyes. "So, what is going on here?"

"We we're just telling Catherine to leave." Katniss says without missing a beat.

Haymitch looks around at all of us. After a few awkward seconds of silence, he speaks. "Sweetheart, how about we talk this over like adults?"

Katniss scowls at him, but it doesn't phase him as he walks into the house with mock elegance. If looks could kill, well.. we'd have some explaining to do. Haymitch motions for Catherine to step in the house. Katniss gives a look her way before storming off to our room.

Haymitch stares after Katniss, then at me. I shake my head towards him and glare at him. Why would he do this on the day after our wedding? I know Catherine is his sister, but after what she did to Katniss.. Katniss has the right to be angry with her!

I walk into our room to find Katniss laying face down on the bed. I roll her over, so I can see her. She looks at me with a blank expression.

"You know, Kat," I start as I hover over her. "We can make them wait a little... right?"

Katniss manages a small grin. "What do you suggest we do?" I go to kiss her neck, but she pushes me off her, so she's over me. "I think I'll choose."

She places a kiss on my lips, but quickly moves to my jaw, making me want another kiss on my lips. I gently cup her face, bringing her lips to mine. We kiss for what seems like hours. We didn't even notice a presence in the room.

"You have company and you're gettin' it on?" Katniss sighs into our kiss and pulls away to look up. We see Haymitch standing by the stairs with an amused and disgusted expression.

"Well, it's the day after our wedding _and _it's unwanted company." Katniss states.

Haymitch scowls and heads back upstairs. "We should get changed and head up there. Lets give 'em hell, Kat."

Katniss smirks and nods. Katniss throws on grey skinny jeans and a light blue v-neck. So simple, yet so beautiful..

** Katniss POV**

Who knew that Cato can make a white Henley tee and black slim jeans look so sexy? Why do I feel the need to kiss him every second? God, Katniss! You're are not some hormonal teenager.

Cato and I walk into the living room, Haymitch holds a beer. Great, he's made himself at home. Him and my mother, only by blood, sit on the bigger couch. Cato and I take a seat on the love seat. I cross my left leg over my right, and cross my arms over my chest. Cato rests his hand above my knee, not going unnoticed by my mother. She stares at him and I stifle a laugh. With Cato's hand on my knee, he is tempting me _and _my mom.

"Will someone just say something already?" Haymitch blurts out with irritation.

Cato's body stiffens, trying to hide his laughter. I fight off a smirk, and continue on with my silence. We all sit in an awkward silence.

My mother sits up. "Katniss, your father would not be happy with this. Your behaviour, your marriage at such a young age.. What do you really know about this boy?" My jaw almost drops open.. How dare she! "He could be cheating on you, he could be married to you just for the sex!"

If it was possible, I think there would be steam coming out of my ears like a cartoon. Cato slowly removes his hand from my knee, and he clenches his jaw. Wordlessly, he stands up, looks at my mom and then he walks out the front door. The door slams and I stand up as well.

I look at my mother, who's expression is still blank. "Dad would be so happy for me! Happy that I found love, let myself be loved. He wanted me to be happy! Cato.. Cato is amazing. Dad would be so proud." I say loudly. "He is a District 12 cop because he wanted to live up to Dad's standards! Cato is perfect. We are married because we love each other!" I shout at her. "Now, get the fuck out of this house!"

She looks at me with disbelief. She turns her gaze to Haymitch, and he looks between us. She doesn't move so, with one last glance I look at her and leave the house.

Cato's truck is gone from the driveway and I quickly get into my car, driving to the first place that comes to mind.

* * *

I walk through the big park entrance, looking for my blonde haired husband. He won't be hard to find since only a few elderly people are here. I walk in the direction of the picnic table where he proposed. I walk for a minute until it comes into view. And I see a familiar face.

He sits with his elbows propped on the table and his head resting on his fists. His blue eyes stare attentively at a groove in the wooden table. I approach the table and sit opposite of him. He doesn't look up, just stares at the groove in the table.

"Cato," I say, "Look at me."

His eyes leave the groove and meet mine. "That stuff... it isn't true. I love you so much. I know I may not deserve someone like you, but baby, I try everyday.. everyday I try to show you that I am in love with you and that I can try and give you the best I can." He begins to ramble, "Like yeah, they sex is great-"

I cut him off with a kiss. I pull away and smile. He gives me a cute half grin.

"Did you give 'em hell?" He asks.

I grin. "Of course."

We sit there in comfortable silence, as I play with Cato's hands. A couple minutes later, a vaguely familiar elderly lady and man come up to the table.

"Cato, is it?" Her quiet voice asks.

Cato's eyes light up when he sees her. "Mary! Stu!" Stu and Cato shake hands. Cato stands halfway and gives 'Mary' a hug. Cato gets up and sits beside me. "Please, sit down guys."

Mary and Stu sit down opposite from us. Mary reaches out her hand. "I'm Mary. You're Katniss? Nice to meet you!" Stu sticks out his hand and quietly says 'Stu'.

I shake their hands. "Yeah, I'm Katniss." I smile warmly at them.

My hand rests on the table, and Cato puts his hand over mine, lacing his fingers through my fingers. "Remember that one day when I was telling people that I loved you?"

_He taps the old lady on her shoulder. She turns around and faces him. The old man does too. Cato whispers something to them while pointing over to me. They smile and I only hear the old lady say,_

_"She is beautiful." And then Cato's reply is "I know."_

_He walks back to me grinning. He leans down and whispers in my ear, "That," he points to the old couple holding hands. "will be us in 60 years."_

I now recognize Mary and Stu as the elderly couple Cato was talking to. "I remember."

Cato smiles at me, then he turns to Stu and Mary. "Well, we're married!"

Mary pats our hands. "That is just lovely to hear. You two are something special." I blush at her words. "When was the wedding?"

"It was last night." I say with a laugh.

Stu speaks his first sentence to us. "Boy, you better do something special for her!"

Cato winks at me. "If you will excuse us, I have a surprise for my wife."

Before I can comprehend anything, Cato picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. He quickly makes his way to his truck and plops me in the passenger seat. He runs around to the driver's side and gets in.

"Cato, where are we going!?" I ask with a smile making its way on my face. He looks and me and smiles.

"Well, that's a surprise."

* * *

**a/n: Next chapter is the surprise and how Katniss and Cato spend their first day together as husband and wife!**

I hope you liked it. :)

Don't forget to check out my other story- _**The Art Of Love.  
**_**& Don't forget to check out Toastandsugarcubes05's **_**Skinny Love. **_**It is lovely!**

Review!


	39. Chapter 39

**A/n: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been busy with sports and school. **

**Also, I have some news. There will be about one or two chapters left in this story. BUT there is a sequel. Yes, a sequel! Next chapter should be posted by Wednesday, and then Chapter 1 of the sequel will be posted a few days after that. I hope you all don't mind that there will be a sequel.**

**Sorry for the shortness..**

**Check out Toastandsugarcubes05's Peetniss fanfic, ****_Skinny Love. _****DO IT!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

**Cato POV**

"Kat, just be patient. We'll be there in like ten minutes!" I say trying to hold in a chuckle as Katniss glares at me.

She crosses her arms with a huff. "You said that like ten minutes ago!"

I chuckle and slide my Ray Bans on. I keep my eyes focused on the road surrounded by trees as I speak. "Oh come on, Kat! You can wait a little longer."

She gives me one last glare before looking out the window. I look over at her with a grin and I know she can see me by the way her eyes flicker to the corner of them. I see her crack a small smile, creating the cute dimples on each of her cheeks. Her teeth show and it makes me fall in love with her a little more.

"Kat?" I ask as I avert my eyes back to the road.

"Hm?" Which in her words is 'yes?'.

"You know," I start, keeping my eyes on the road. "I fall in love with you more and more each day." I quick a glance at her. She gives me another cute, toothy smile. I smile back and say quietly, "Everyday."

My eyes are back on the road in front of us. One of my hands rests in the middle between mine and Katniss's seats. I feel a smaller hand settle onto mine and gives it a squeeze. I smile and Katniss's cute way of telling me her feelings. But what I don't expect is for her to start speaking.

"I never knew it was possible to love someone so much." She says quietly. "Sometimes, I'm just so shocked that you're with me and I'm with you."

"You're the only one for me, baby." I would expect Katniss to yell at me for calling her 'baby', but instead she entwines her fingers with mine and smiles.

"Hey, Cato?" Katniss asks with an adorable, quiet voice. It amazes me that she still holds so much innocent-like beauty without even trying. I nod, letting her know that I heard her. "I love you."

I smile while I bring up her hand and kiss it. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Katniss POV**

Cato turns down a gravel road enclosed by beautiful trees. The road is long and narrow, barely enough room for his truck. We drive for another minute or two until a familiar lake comes into view.

_The _lake where Cato and I went for our second date that didn't turn out so well...

I jump out of the truck and take in the scenery once again. It is still surrounded by a thick treeline. Like literally, the trees go right up to the edge of the water. The small, smooth-boulder waterfall is still letting out a small stream of water. This time, instead of a the water looking like it's on fire from the sunset, it looks serene with the dull sun above it.

I feel strong arms wrap around my waist from behind. I lean into them, and soon enough, kisses are being planted on my neck. I close my eyes and take everything in. Everything is so perfect.

I feel Cato's lips leave my neck, and with my eyes still closed, I frown. My frown lasts a few more seconds until I feel warm lips on mine. Cato's hands settle just above my butt, and I rest my hands against his chest. We deepen the kiss and I think I'm the happiest I've ever been.

Cato and I standing in front of a beautiful lake with the sun shining down, kissing.

After a few more moments, I pull away breathing heavily while resting my head on his chest.

"I love you." He mumbles into my hair. His chest rises and falls as he breathes. "And if you love me... Will you go swimming with me?"

I pull out of his embrace and give him an are-you-dumb look. "Cato, are you crazy? It's only 18 degrees right now!"

Cato looks at me with a grin. "So?"

He takes a step closer to me and I put my hands up, silently begging him to stop. "Don't come closer."

Cato gives me an innocent look and takes another step closer. I turn on my heel and start running towards the truck. I hear Cato's laugh from behind and I can't help but laugh myself.

I almost reach the truck, before Cato's strong arms wrap around me. He lifts me and positions me in his arms, so he is carrying me bridal style. I yell at him, but my laughter breaks through as I look up and see his goofy grin.

His hand covers my eyes and I start to squirm, but his hand doesn't move. I let out a frustrated sigh and he laughs lightly. I groan and try to wrestle his hand away from my eyes.

"It's a surprise! Almost there." Cato says with a teasing voice.

I bounce in his arms as he jumps up something. He sets me on my feet and grabs my hand while keeping his other one over my eyes. I hear water slowly trickling near me. Are we by the waterfall?

"Kat, you have to promise to keep your eyes closed when I remove my hand. Please?" Cato begs.

I laugh. "I guess so."

Cato releases my hand and removes his other hand from my eyes. I stand there, not knowing where I am with my eyes closed. I hear the faint rustling of clothes behind me. What is Cato doing?

I hear footsteps come up behind me followed by Cato's voice. "Take off your shirt and jeans." What.. Almost as if Cato can sense my confusion he says, "Just do it! You'll find out why, shortly."

I mentally roll my eyes and oblige. I try to unbutton my jeans, which is recently discovered challenge while your eyes are closed. I hear a chuckle come from in front of me. I cross my arms over my chest and glare at Cato in my head.

"Here, I'll help you."

I feel Cato's hands tug at the waist line of my jeans, and they slightly loosen as he undoes them. I kick off my shoes and slide my jeans off. As I go to pull my shirt, Cato beats me to it and is already pulling it above my head.

"Can I ask why I am currently in just my bra and underwear?" I ask.

I picture Cato grinning as he answers. "You're just so impatient!" He chuckles. "By the way, I'm only in my boxers."

"Now I really what to open my eyes." I say with a smirk.

Cato doesn't answer, but instead picks me up bridal style, again. My hand touches his chest, coming in contact with skin and muscle. He is, in fact, only wearing his boxers. He walks a few steps before he whispers into my ear.

"You can open your eyes."

My eyes flutter open and I immediately feel like punching Cato. I stare at the water below us. It's clear and calm, looking welcoming. But it's a trap. It's probably freezing. I glare at Cato.

We are standing at the edge of the cliff near the waterfall. If Cato were to take a step forward, we'd be in the water.

"Cato, I swear to god. Don't you dare throw me in the water!" I shout at Cato. His face forms an innocent look and he stretches his arms over the cliff, holding me about twelve feet above the water. "Cato Joseph Crane!"

"Do you have a complaint Mrs. Crane?" He asks innocently. I glare and start to squirm. Cato pretends to stumble closer to the edge. "Kat, you're going to make me fall!"

He brings me close to his chest, and whispers, "Oopsies..."

Before I have time to question why he said that, we are falling through the air toward the water. Now, I know what he meant by 'oopsies'. I also know another thing.

Cato will die.

I don't know how, but I will make sure he suffers. Maybe no kisses, or . . .

My thoughts disperse as we plunge through the cold water. While underwater, I push away from Cato and swim away from him. I swim until there is at least ten feet between us. I resurface from the water and see that I am about ten feet away. Cato resurfaces too and looks around confused, until he sees me.

"What are you doing over there, Kat?" He asks with a smirk.

I scowl at him as I tread water. "You're mean. Like really mean."

He swims over and I'm too cold to swim away. He gives me a smile which I don't return. He uses his fingers to pull at the corners of my mouth to make it look like I'm smiling.

"Awe, there's the smile." He says with a grin.

And I don't know if it's his smile, or the way his hair hangs in front of his eyes allowing water droplets to fall on his lips, but it makes me want to kiss him. I stand on a rock, not caring that it's slimy, and brush my fingers over his forehead, sweeping away his blonde hair.

I entwine both of my hands with his, and with my face centimeters from his, I softly say, "I love you, Cato."

He moves closer and our lips almost touch. Right before they come into contact, he whispers, "I love you so much."

Our lips collide and my mind goes blank. Nothing else matters. I'm married to Cato Crane. I am so happy right now, in this moment. And I deepen the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. A few seconds later, he pulls away and I miss his lips on mine. He gives me that adorable half-grin.

"I have one more surprise for you."

* * *

**a/n: I hope you liked it! Again, I'm sorry that it's really short. Next chapter will be long, and then the sequel will be out a few days after that!**

**Check out Toastandsugarcubes05's story, ****_Skinny Love_****. Do it!**

**Review!**


	40. Chapter 40: Ours

**A/n: Hey readers!**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Late update- I am so sorry. Every time I went to finish writing this chapter, something school-related decided to pop up. So sorry! But, I have good news to share with you!**

**First of all, this is the last chapter of ****_Love Beneath Powerful Flames,_**** but guess what? There is a sequel! Now, I've just started to write the first chapter of the sequel which is titled ****_Never Say Never. _****The title is based off the song by The Fray and as well it fits perfectly for obvious reasons. I will post an author's note on this story when ****_Never Say Never _****is up! You can also follow me as an author so you know when, but yeah.**

**Second of all, (this is super exciting) I will be writing a Gadge (Gale/Madge) fanfic with one of my favourite authors. Yes. I will be writing a Gadge fanfic with ****toastandsugarcubes05****, the author of ****_Skinny Love_****_. _****We are currently developing somewhat of a plot, but I will keep you guys posted on the news for that story through Author notes on my stories! Guys, I hope you're as excited as we are!**

**So, shortly I will be writing the sequel ****_LBPF, Never Say Never, _****I will be updating my KatnissxMarvel fanfic, ****_The Art Of Love. _****And I will be co-writing a Gadge Fanfic! (more details to come).**

**Sorry for the long wait and long Author's note! Please if you skipped the author's note, go back and read it!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games.**

* * *

******Katniss POV..(go back and read authors note if you haven't)**

"Katniss, just do it!" Cato tells me sternly, though I can detect the amusement in his voice.

I shake my head, trying not to smile. "Cato, I'm not wearing the blindfold until you tell me why I need to!"

He laughs and lowers his face until we are eye to eye, our lips almost touching. He gently presses his lips to mine, but after a second he pulls back far too quickly for my liking. A chuckle escapes him when he sees my distraught expression.

He whispers, "Trust me," With ease, he brings the blindfold to my eyes, making his elated-filled eyes the last thing I see before my vision is turned dark. "There. Now, I'm going to crouch down in front of you. Feel for my shoulders and then jump on, baby." I can picture his cocky smirk when he says 'baby'.

"Excuse me?" I say. He laughs and I clear my throat. "I'm going to kick your ass when I can see again."

"Calm down, Tiger. Or should I say, _baby._"

I roll my eyes, even though he can't see me. Nevertheless, I stick out my arms and feel for his broad shoulders. When I find them, Cato counts to three and then I jump on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"You do realize that I can and will kick your ass." I say.

He chuckles. "You wouldn't hurt your husband, would you?"

A smile overcomes my face when he says _husband_. Cato Crane is my husband. I'm his wife. For the first time since the wedding, it sinks in. I'm married, in love, _happy._ Sometimes words aren't needed, so I feel for his neck and place a soft kiss. I hear Cato let out a happy sigh, and it leaves a permanent smile on my face. _We are happy._

I hear twigs and leaves crunching beneath Cato's feet. My nose scopes out the smell of pine.. We're in the forest? I feel like I should be in some cliche horror movie that takes place in a forest. Where the guy that the girl likes, is some crazy serial killer and he brings her out to the woods for a 'date', but actually plots to kill her. Yeah, this seems very horror-like at the moment.

"Cato, this all seems like some cliche murder-horror story." He laughs, and I add, "You are Cato, right? Like you're real name isn't Freddie Kruger, or something psychopathic like that?"

His deep laugh rumbles through my body. "I don't know, am I?"

I smack his shoulder. "Cato, that's not funny!"

"What if I'm not joking?" He asks with a serious voice. He stops walking and my brow furrows. _He better not scare me - I have to pee._

"I'm serious, Cato! Lots of those movies are based off of 'real events'!"

I feel him lower me to the ground, and he whispers into my ear, "Ready for your surprise?"

He doesn't give me time to answer before he hastily takes the blindfold off me. Cato grins, but it disappears once I smack his arm. I scowl and say, "That's for trying to-"

I stop talking once Cato steps off to the side, revealing what is behind him. A gasp escapes me as I stare in amazement.

A small fire sits in the middle of a circle of grass, surrounded by dense trees. Paper lanterns hang off tree branches and a black tent is off to the side. The circumference of the small circle that contains the tent and fire is surrounded by those beautiful paper lanterns lit with small flames. Cato comes over holding up a bag of marshmallows with a grin.

"Cato..." I start.. "How did you... When.."

Cato chuckles and says, "I have connections." I raise my eyebrows. Cato walks closer to me, making me back up into a tree. My arms wrap loosely around his waist as he leans in and presses his lips to mine. Minutes go by until he pulls away with a smirk, then says, "Lets start a fire."

As he turns his back, I mumble under my breath, "We already have," And judging by Cato's deep laugh, I'm sure he heard me.

* * *

**Cato POV**

Katniss and I sit in front of the fire, side-by-side, our knees touching. We roast marshmallows on long sticks, enjoying the silence. Katniss' marshmallow gets caught on fire and she calmly blows it out with a smile gracing her lips. She slides the burnt pillow-like candy on a graham cracker. While waiting for it to cool, she turns to me. I stare at her face; The glow from the fire illuminates the right side of her face, enhancing her beauty.

"Thanks for sticking around." She whispers.

"What?" I ask.

She starts peeling back the burnt skin of her marshmallow and flicks it into the fire. "You never really gave up on me. All the stuff that we've been through... you've stayed with me. And I just really love you. I don't say it enough and – "

"Hey," I say softly as I set down my stick, not caring about the marshmallow I cup her face in my hands, my thumb gently stroking her cheek bone. "I know you do. You show it."

She takes my hands in her own, but gently drops them and a sad smile spreads across her face. "But... I don't. You – you do. You did all of this," She motions to the space around us. "You show me that you do. I just yell at you. And I don't do anything special." Her gaze returns to the crackling fire and she whispers, "Why did you marry me?"

I sit there for a moment, silent. Why does she doubt herself all the time?

"Imagine this. A guy, who doesn't care for anything or anyone, suddenly meets this girl. Now, this girl, she's amazing... Stubborn, funny, _beautiful_," Katniss looks up at me with a blush. "She managed to show that someone as ugly as him on the inside, can love. And be _loved._" I look down at the dog-tag that Katniss gave me. "Beauty and the Beast."

Katniss leans in and places her lips on mine. Warm, and sweet from the marshmallows A few moments later, she pulls away. "Are we crazy? For falling in love?"

I smile. "Nope." She lays on her back, and I follow suit. "Well, maybe a little." I interlace my fingers with hers as we lay on the surprisingly soft grass.

"We're kinda crazy in general." She says with a light chuckle. I laugh too. Soon enough, the once quiet forest is now echoing with laughter, probably scaring off any animal in a 100 mile radius.

I pull her close to me. She doesn't hesitate to rest her head on my chest over my heart, and her arm is slung across my waist. Our laughter dies down, and my hands run through her soft brown locks.

"Crazy in love." I murmur.

I catch the smile that helplessly spreads across her face. She doesn't say anything though, and neither do I. We just enjoy the silence. My hands go from running through her hair, to drawing lazy patterns on her back while her fingers lightly drum against my stomach in-sync with the beat of my heart.

My eyes drift up to the clear sky, the stars shining bright. And for the first time in my life, I feel at peace – content – with my life. I have an amazing _wife_, a family that cares and loves, and bonds with friends that won't be broken.

Katniss' fingers gradually come to a stop. Her eyes are closed and a smile is lightly ghosting her lips. I guess today's events have exhausted her. From her mother, to our swimming adventure, she is probably drained of energy. I smile and whisper to her sleeping form.

"It's gonna be hard.. We're going to fight, and life may not always be perfect, but I'll always love you." The smile on my face spreads wider, "You say you want a boy, so he can be just like me, but I want a little girl. I'll look into her eyes and fall in love with them – her – just as easily as I fell in love with you." Now, my eyes are closed as I envision our little family. "A little girl to hold, protect... Kat, I want all of that.. With _you._"

It's quiet again, but I envision another future moment. And a chuckle escapes me.

"...And we'd have one of those cheesy mailboxes that had _The Crane's_ written on it."

My voice is quiet, and I begin to wonder if I'm becoming delerious due to my exhaustion. I try to clear my mind of dreaming of the future, so I can sleep. However, a voice speaks up.

"I'd still want a boy."

Startled, my eyes snap open to see Katniss still laying on me with the same smile on her face. Was I dreaming? Maybe, I dreamt that Katniss spoke, right? When I look back down at her again, her left eye slowly opens and she smirks.

"Hey Crazy, next time you should actually make sure I'm sleeping." She mumbles into my chest, but I can still hear the lightness to her voice. "Yet, it was very adorable."

I start, "Well, –"

Katniss speaks again. "He'd have your light blonde hair, hopefully your blue eyes too. His smirk would mirror yours. His skin would be lighter than mine, but darker than yours. And I would yell at you two for play fighting in the kitchen." She sighs in what seems contentment? "You'd be an amazing father."

"The girl – she would have wavy, dark brown hair. Her eyes would hold a mixture of blue and grey. A light blue swirled together with an electric grey." I feel Katniss smile into my chest and it brings a smile onto my own face as I continue speaking, "You'll teach her how to sing and I would show her how to play the piano. I think you would be a great mother, Kat."

Katniss yawns, and I take it as a cue that we should go to bed. Gently, I sit up and cradle her in my arms. At this moment, she wraps her arms around my neck, and brings my face close to hers. She gives me a quick, gentle, loving kiss. I grin and bring her to the tent.

We lay on a thick stack of blankets serving as a mattress. I bring the comforter over us. And Katniss rolls on her right side, so she is facing me. Her hand rests lightly above my beating heart, as the other ghosts over my stomache muscles. With our legs entangled with one other's, my hand is lazily on her hip and my thumb creates swirl patterns. Her sleep-glazed eyes fight to stay open, and just as they start to close, she whispers,

"Maybe, one day..."

And her breathing slows, the tracing of my stomach has stopped. I come to the conclusion that I must look like a lunatic with a huge smile stretching across my face. And as my eyes begin to droop, I think: _One day._

* * *

__**Katniss POV**

I stand in the kitchen, leaning against the marble counter. My eyes scan the kitchen – _our _kitchen. It always was our kitchen, but it has more of an emphasis now that we're married. _Our _house, _our_ yard, _our_ everything. Naturally, I should feel uneasy about sharing everything with him, but that's not the case. My views have changed.

Cato walks into the kitchen with a bag of cookies and two glasses of milk. Beside me, he leans against the counter – mirroring my stance. He holds out a glass and cookie with a grin. I happily take them, dunking the chocolate chunk cookie in the milk. Being small cookies, I eat it all in one bite and I hear Cato laughing. I smile and take a sip of my milk. I set the glass down on the counter behind me, and I look over at Cato. He holds the same look as I did just a few minutes ago. Slowly, he turns to me with a grin.

"This is it," I say with a small smile, breaking the silence.

Cato and I, starting our lives together. Being with each other through all the hardships, laughs and smiles. Loving each other. _Loving life. _Love isn't some con that tries to tear you apart... It allows you to experience happiness. It gives you an adventure. It makes you stronger. See, love – through it's twisted ways – is somewhat of a blessing. I didn't believe it before, but as I stare into the icy blue eyes of the man in front of me, I start to believe that he is _my _blessing, and that love can overcome just about anything.

"You and me, everyday." He smiles wider, exposing his white teeth as he gently cups my face in his hands.

"Forever?"

Right before our lips meet, he whispers, "And always."

And now I know that we are on a journey. An adventure of love, and he'll always be by side, every step of the way.

_Married life with Cato shall be an adventure._

* * *

__**a/n: and that was the last chapter of **_**Love Beneath Powerful Flames! **_**The sequel, **_**Never Say Never, **_**should be up by Friday- lastest! Once again, i will post an Author's note on this story when **_**Never Say Never**_** has be posted. Also, I will let you know when the co-written (with ****toastandsugarcubes05****) Gadge fanfic will be up!**

**Check out toastandsugarcubes05 story, **_**Skinny Love. **_

**PEACE AND LOVE. See you all when,**_** Never Say Never **_**is posted**_**!**_

**Don't forget to review!**


	41. Authors note

Hey guys!

I just posted.. NEVER SAY NEVER!

Chapter 1 has been posted. Go check it out.

It says that it may take 4-8 for it to be shown to the public, but if you go to my profile, you'll find it.

ENJOY!


End file.
